The Battle For Ichigo's Heart
by Nibzo
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Anyway, a sequel to Letting Myself Down, tells about how Ichigo deals with school, work, saving the world, and Masaya. Action later on.
1. Confrontation

Ok, I said I'd get this started Thanksgiving week, and I am very sorry. For those who don't know, I do not have Internet at my house, so I have to go post at the library. Other places I can post are school and my mother's work; the computer lab is for High Schoolers only because some middle school/elementary kids were goofing off and being loud. I am currently begging my mother, and so is my sister, but I am starting to have regrets; if we do get Internet, my mother could track my every move. And at the library, we all have to take turns, so if I don't post, it's probably because someone kicked me off or someone is complaining and they kick everyone off. That has happened. That could cause an end to this story and if in the future, others. So for those of you who wanted met to continue Letting Down Myself, you can wait no more. This story is NOT a one-shot; just because LDM was doesn't mean this one is too.

I do not own TMM.

"Mother….I have something to tell you….." stuttered Ichigo. Ryou was next to her for support and her parents were sitting on the couch across from them. "So what is it you want to tell us dear…..and what about that nice boy you were with, Masaya?" he mother asked back. Ichigo took a deep breath and finally, it came out. "Mom…..Masaya….I don't love Masaya anymore….mom….I'm….I'm pregnant."

Her mother did not know what to say. She wanted to scream. (Wow, that's a side never shown) "But honey….if you don't love Masaya then how did you……" she said and her eyes turned to the man sitting beside her daughter. Surely she had never seen him. "Mom…..this is Ryou….." Ichigo replied. "Ichigo, how did this happen…..didn't we raise you to know better?" her mother said. "My emotions…..they took over and I couldn't control myself," Ichigo said.

Flashback

"God, I can't believe I have to wear this," said Ryou as he put on an over coat to a tux. He came down the stairs and as the Mew Mew's saw him, there mouths opened with awe. "Is it me or does Ryou look really nice today?" said Ichigo. "Okies, I'll go tell him you think that," said Pudding with a smile on her face. She chased after Ryou and said, "Ryou, Ichigo thinks you look HOT!" really loud. Ryou blushed and chuckled. "Tell the dumb strawberry to get back to work, ok Pudding?" he asked. "Yessireebob!" replied Pudding who retreated back to Ichigo and told her that Ryou told her to tell her to get back to work. (Anyone else get that line?) "Pudding, you may be 13, but you are still as immature as you always have been," said Mint.

"I can't believe someone tipped us off to the health inspector," Ryou complained to Keiichiro. "We didn't do anything wrong so you have nothing to be nervous about," said Keiichiro as he squirted some icing onto a cake. "I'm not nervous; I just hate wearing this tuxedo!" Ryou replied. "God I feel like I'm getting married," said Ryou complaining some more. He heard footsteps and came out of the kitchen to find the health inspector. "Hello Mr. Takinashi, welcome to Café Mew Mew," said Ryou forcing his best fake smile. Ichigo took one look at the man and started giggling. She could tell from standing from the other end of the café that he was wearing a toupee. Mr. Takinashi turned toward Ichigo who, once noticed that he was looking at her, started whistling with her hands behind her back. She started giggling again once he turned around, but this time, it was a lot quieter.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Thank god its over, this stupid suit has been choking me all day," sighed Ryou once he was in his room alone. He had survived the health inspector and his nagging questions; maybe next time they could send Café Mew Mew a person who knew a little bit more about cooking pastries and such instead of some guy who usually went to Italian restaurants. The girls were probably leaving to go home already. Ryou was starving; he hadn't had anything to eat already. Ichigo, however, noticed this, and while the other girls were getting ready to go home, she was making him peanut butter and jelly sandwich; one of the only things she knew how to make. (Yes, simple, don't question why) She headed up to his room to find him lying on his bed. Once she knocked, she heard a quiet voice telling her to come in. She went in and offered Ryou the sandwich. Ryou thanked her and before biting it, he said, "If this is some trick to get me to give you a raise, forget it."

"YOU JERK! I BRING YOU FOOD AND YOU ASUME I WANT A RAISE?!" she yelled back at him. "Ok, then why did you bring me this?" he asked back. "Is it because you think I look hot like Pudding said?" he asked, smirking. Ichigo's face turned a deep crimson as her ears and tail popped up. She tried to hide them and Ryou just laughed. "Ichigo, you know you don't have to hide that from me," he said while laughing. Ichigo blushed more and explained she had brought him the sandwich because she didn't see him eat all day and figured he was starving. Her ears and tail finally started to go away when Ryou asked, "Tell me, why did Pudding come up to me and say for you that I looked hot?" asked Ryou. Her tail and ears appeared again. "Um…..I……" she stuttered, but inside she knew Ryou was going to get the truth out of her and without thinking said, "What? Can't a girl thing a guy looks sexy now and then?" She instantly regretted her words and covered her mouth, but inside was telling her to say it. The thing was that had come from her heart, not her head. Ryou was getting closer and closer. She held her breath. When Ryou was way to close to her for comfort, she just snapped and pulled him into a kiss.

End Flashback

"You probably know what happened from there," said Ichigo. Her mothers mind was buzzing with questions. "Ichigo….what about school….what about your friends…what about that other boy…..what about..." but her mother was interrupted. "Well…..they have a thing where kids younger than seniors can take this cram school and they can graduate earlier. I don't know if I am going to tell my friends at school and Masaya….I have a plan," answered Ichigo. Just then, Masha popped out of Ichigo's hand bag and a projection of Keiichiro came from its eyes. "Keiichiro, not now, we're busy," hissed Ryou. "Ryou; it's urgent," said Keiichiro. "Mom…..I…need…to…go to the bathroom," said Ichigo. "And I do to…but I'll wait, we'll be right back," said Ryou following Ichigo out of the room. "I know a way out, come on," Ichigo whispered following Ryou to her room where they crawled out a window. After safely landing on the grass, Keiichiro continued. "The aliens are attacking downtown, we need you guys down there," said Keiichiro. "Alright, Mew Mew…."

"STOP!" shouted Ryou. Ichigo looked at him confused. Keiichiro didn't understand. "Ichigo, if you are pregnant, your metamorphosis could be dangerous to the baby," explained Ryou. "Ichigo's pregnant, but……Ryou you didn't!" Keiichiro's little hologram looked at Ryou. "Alright, I'll have to tell the other girls you're not coming, goodbye," said Keiichiro.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What could be taking them so long?" asked Ichigo's father out loud. "Well since they're not back yet, maybe the news can keep us preoccupied," answered Ichigo's mother, turning on the TV. A picture of downtown flashed across the screen with the Mew Mew's battling the aliens and a news reporter babbling on. "Wait, what's this? Mew Ichigo isn't here yet?" said the news reported with surprise. The Mew Mew's were just finishing off the battle when Ichigo and Ryou came back. She quickly turned off the TV and they continued there conversation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo moved her things from the car to Ryou's apartment. Her parents finally agreed that since Ichigo and Ryou loved each other and planned on getting married and had already done something to seal that relationship, that Ichigo would live with Ryou. Ichigo hated to leave her parents but she could still go to see them. Mint saw Ichigo moving things up the stairs to Ryou's room and met her just to say what was on her mind. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" yelled Mint. "We were almost beaten until we found that Mew Aqua!" Ichigo was getting frustrated. She didn't want to tell everyone and there grandma the story. "Look, I can't tell you, ok?" Ichigo replied, and she kept on walking. A book fell from the box and it said PROPERTY OF ICHIGO MOMOMIYA in big letters. Mint knew she shouldn't, but she read the book and knew what Ichigo didn't want to tell her. Mint threw down the book and ran. In her head, she thought, "Ichigo, how could you do this to us? We are a team and she just broke up the team. All four of us are going to have to fight alone."

Short chapter, yes. What do you expect; I wrote this on a Sunday night inside my head. I also wanted to point out on the sequel to Learn to Love Again, (What Happened After) I am rewriting chapter 8 or 9; whichever has the wedding reception in it. I just realized I left out some things I wanted to write. Its kind of important; it's the reason Ryou left for America. Anyway, this chapter sounded a lot cooler in my head. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	2. Moe and Miwa's Discovery

I am so sorry! I planned on updating on Saturday, but I had an unexpected baby-sitting job. It was 12-13 hours and I was not up for writing afterward. Plus, you all know I do not have internet. Ok, I believe Ichigo's friends names are Moe and Miwa; if I'm wrong, please correct me. Anyway, heres chappie 2, enjoy.

I do not own TMM

Three weeks ever since she had that affair with Ryou. Ichigo was already starting to feel the side effects, but now, they were pretty minor. It was about 7 weeks later she started to feel them a lot worse. (Don't look at me that way; this is just what I've heard. It's not like I've actually been pregnant; I'm only 14) She ran to the bathroom in the morning at least 5 times. She ate twice what she normally ate. She was careful she didn't make any mistakes and give any clues to people as to what was happening to her. One day, the pain was way to much and she asked her teacher if she could be excused. Her friends saw this pretty suspicious; all these things happening like she was….no, it could be. That's what they thought and behind Ichigo's back, that's what they said to each other. That sday, when Ichigo made a call to bring pain reliever, Miwa followed her. She hated spying on Ichigo, but they needed to get to the bottom of this.

"What did you find out?" asked Moe as Miwa made her way back. "Remember that guy we were obsessing over? The blonde one?" Moe thought for about a minute and finnaly replied, "Yeah….he was really good-looking….why do you ask?" Miwa told her everything she had heard; how Ryou was bringing her medicine at noon and how they would meet by the computer lab. It was 11:45 and again, Moe sent Miwa to spy on Ichigo when she went to retrieve the medicine.

Ichigo asked her teacher if she could be excused to get the medicine at 11:55. Her teacher granted that request and two minutes later, Miwa asked the same question. The teacher looked at her doubtfully and allowed her to leave; giving her 4 minutes. Miwa headed toward the direction of the bathroom and then turned toward the computer room. She found Ryou and Ichigo standing by that room. They went inside; not wanting anyone to overhear there conversation.

"I missed you," said Ryou. The room had been empty and Miwa had silently snuck herself in there and hid behind a desk. Ichigo giggled. "You just saw me this morning," she replied. "Just saw her this morning…..but Ichigo doesn't take morning shift…the café isn't even open during the morning," she thought. "So have you told your friends and have you signed up for those cram classes yet so you can graduate?" he asked. Ichigo giggled again. "I told you, I did that awhile ago, you don't have to worry. In five months when the school year is done, I'll graduate and no one will ever know about this," she said. She hated keeping this from her friends and Masaya, but she couldn't tell them. Ryou handed Ichigo the medicine. She smiled and said thanks. But before Ryou left, he pulled her into a kiss. Ichigo closed her eyes slowly as she ran her fingers through his hair. To Miwa, that looked pretty serious. She ran back, her four minutes almost up. It was true. Ichigo was pregnant. Ichigo heard the door slam and became afraid. Whoever had heard this information could ruin Ichigo's life.

Yes, I am so sorry, this chapter is extremely short. But I want to save some other stuff for the next one. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	3. Enter Ariel

Hi, this is chapter 3. It took me a little while to write this because I had an injury, but it wasn't that serious. I'll be fine. Anyway, I want you to know I've got my fan art up on . It's in guest fan art, just scroll down for Nibzo.

I do not own TMM, but I do own Ariel who is in this chapter.

"I'm telling you, she's pregnant with that blonde guy's child!" yelled Miwa as she explained things to Moe while walking home. "No way! Ichigo would never do something like that; you're just blowing this way out of proportion. Besides, she would have dumped Masaya by now and she hasn't," replied Moe. Moe then spotted Ichigo across the street. Moe started running and Miwa followed, confused by her friend actions. When they stopped running by the bridge, Miwa asked, " Why were we running?"

"Shhh, look," said Miwa as she pointed to Ichigo. A few minutes later, Masaya walked up with a warm smile. He tried to give Ichigo a kiss, but she backed away. "Masaya…..this is really hard for me to say, but……its over…..i'm breaking up with you…" she solemnly said. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this was what had to be done. Moe's jaw fell as Ichigo said those words. Masaya choked out "Why?" Ichigo looked away at him. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you….." she said as she ran off.

"I can't believe you were right," moaned Moe under breath. Moe walked up toward her parent's house. She invited Miwa inside and looked at the mail that was lying on the table. Her frown somewhat shifted to a smile as saw a letter with her name on it. "Miwa, would you like to go to a concert tonight, its for the girl who's from America whose touring in Japan. Oh what's her name…Ariel. Ariel Pear Konaga." Miwa put on a little smile too. "Sure, while we're there, we can think about what we're going to do to Ichigo for not telling us this sooner."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's the perfect place for an attack," said a figure, smirking. "There will be tons of people there tonight, so lets go."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ok, we're thinking the aliens are going to launch an attack here, so we're going to go see some girl named Ariel perform." Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Please let me go Ryou! I may not be able to help, but please let me go!" pleaded Ichigo. "Why would you want to go to this girls concert?" asked Ryou. "You mean you've never heard of Ariel Pear Konaga? I am her biggest fan! PLEASE?" moaned Ichigo with that longing look. Ryou finally gave in; that look was way to cute to ignore. "Fine, but I'm coming with you," said Ryou.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow, this place is packed!" said Miwa. Unknown to Miwa and Moe as well as about a million other people, Pai, Kish, and Tart were waiting patiently in the sky; waiting to launch there attack. Moments later, a holly-colored hair girl walked out on stage with smoke effects in the background.

_I just ain't never good enough for you_

_I'm never good enough for you_

_I try my hardest, and do my best_

_But I'm still never good enough for you_

_Yeah I'm still never good enough for you _

"Ok, show time," said Kish as he released Kirema Anima's everywhere. Chaos ensued as everyone tried to get out of there as fast as they could. Ariel got knocked to the side and it was as if her guards never even tried to protect her. They just ran off like scared little girls. Ariel came face to face with Kish and it was as if something just came into her head; unknown words. She screamed, "Mew Mew Pear Metamorphosis!" and her stage dress went into a pair of holly Capri's, a tank top with only one strap on her side Her heels became boots with a silver chain attached to then and a glove on one hand with a cloth bracelet on the other. A headband stretched across her head and two whips appeared; one in each hand.

"Double Whiplash Attack!" she screamed, aiming her whips at Kish. The force of the whips was great' so great, it knocked Kish out, leaving deep cuts which blood was gushing out of. Pai and Tart grabbed him and flew into a portal leading to space. The other Mew Mews cam over toward her, including Ichigo, who hadn't transformed. "That was great!" shouted Ichigo. "Yeah, that was the best. So are you going to join?" asked Mint. "What….what just happened?" said a confused Ariel. "What am I?"

"You're a Mew Mew! Does that mean you going to join?" asked Pudding. "I'm….I'm sorry….but I live in America…..my home is there….plus….my career…I don't know how may 14-year-olds get this famous this fast. I worked hard and I don't want to throw it away. Goodbye," replied Ariel who walked away. Her ride had left, so she had to walk to the house her family had made in Japan for touring. That was where her mother, two older twin brothers, and baby sister would be waiting. But unknown to her, someone who she thought she had knocked out was way ahead of her and was seeking revenge.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ariel was about 6 blocks from her house when she noticed the smoke rising in the air. She saw fire-trucks passing her at a great amount of speed. She silently prayed, "Don't turn; please don't turn." But the fire trucks made a turn and Ariel ran the rest of the way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ariel came up to her house. It was all ablaze as Ariel ran into her house. A fireman tried to grab her, but she slipped on by. She ran in and was horrified to find the dead bodies of her two older twin brothers; Ricky and Nick. You thought she might be happy; her brothers treated her differently ever since she got famous. Plus, they were show-offy jerks. But she loved them. Not far from her brothers, was her father. She headed upstairs and found her mother; still alive. She knelt down by her mother and shook her awake. "Mom...we have to get out of here…who did this mom?" she asked. "Ariel…I know you're a Mew Mew. That boy…he was an alien….green hair….." Her mother didn't even have to finish; she knew who it was.

"Ariel…I'm begging you….stay here in Japan…fight him…please…defend everyone…its to late for Ricky, Nick and your father…..and me…but….save others…like your sister," her mother finished, handing Ariel her two month old sister Naieesha. (Nai, ai as in pie, ee as in eel, and sh as in shark and a as in asparagus) "No mom, I won't leave you!" she screamed but then, a fiery board fell on her mother; killing her. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, Ariel left the house and out the backdoor with her baby sister and headed to a place where she was usually comforted; a café. But where was a café? She finally stumbled across Café Mew Mew.

She walked in and the little bell rang. The rest of the girls were taking there breaks, so Keiichiro took her order and noticed the baby in her arms. He got curious. "Excuse me mam, but aren't you a little young to have a child?" he asked. She started crying and was so upset and mad, that she snapped back. "For your information, she's my two month old sister Naieesha, and you know what, I don't want to take any crap because my parents are dead, my brothers who were a pain are dead and I have no where to go! The record company probably thinks I am dead and are suspecting everyone in my family is dead, but know, my little sister and I still live. And you know what else pretty-boy? No one gives a crap or cares about me! They all follow me for the money! And now I need to find the Mew Mews and I don't even know where to start looking!"

She fell to the floor in tears, he baby sister lying on the table, also crying from all the noise. Keiichiro took her in her arms and calmed her down. Ryou walked in and saw Keiichiro comforting this person. Keiichiro moved away and he recognized her as Ariel. "Mam….this is Ryou….he's the one who created the Mew Mews," said Keiichiro. Ichigo walked in noticed Ariel with this fiery look in her eye . Ariel walked, over to Ryou and slapped him across the face. "So you're the one who made my life a living hell!" she yelled. Ryou didn't know a girl could hit that hard. He fell to the ground; a big red spot on his cheek.

"Ryou, are you alright?" Ichigo bent down and looked at his cheek. She got mad at Ariel. "Why are you blaming this on Ryou? You don't have to join the Mew Mews if you don't want to!" she yelled. Ariel again, fell to the floor and told the story of what happened after the concert. She picked here baby sister off the table and held her close. After listening to Ariel's story, she ended, "And I…I promised…I made a promise I would be a Mew Mew and help save people." Ryou sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to get that far across the the world; just Japan. Anyway, we have something sort of like a crib for your sister and I guess you can live in the café," he said. We only have one room though, and well…..you'll have to sleep on the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey, why do I have sleep on the floor when she gets to sleep with you?" asked Ariel. Ryou blushed and finally said, "1. I would not be willing to sleep in the same bed as you. 2. The only exception for her, however, is…"

"You got her pregnant, didn't you?" replied Ariel before Ryou finished. "Isn't she a little young?" Ichigo didn't get mad, but said, "Sixteen. How'd you guess?" Ariel looked at her funny. "Because, back in America, the same thing happened to my friend. Anyway, that's really cute; you two make a really cute couple." Ichigo and Ryou blushed. Ryou finally spoke. "Your uniform will be in in about two days."

"Uniform, what uniform?" asked Ariel. Ryou sighed. "Every Mew Mew works in the café after school for $10.00 an hour, got that?" Ariel sighed and smile. "Whatever. Well, goodnight you two lovebirds," Ariel said, making the two blush again.

Well chapter 3 is done. This is longer than the first two; I'm impressed. Anyway, I have an injury at the moment; I sprained three fingers playing basketball. It hurts pretty badly. So I only wrote this with one hand…well actually, one hand and another finger. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	4. The Second Confrontation And A Special O...

I am really, really sorry! I am so sorry this is coming so late, but hear me out! I did have chapter 4 all ready to go, but at the time, I couldn't find my F-Drive. So I saved it to a disk. I tried to open it on , but the disk jammed. Then, after taking a break, I decided to write it over. But then, I realized my F-Drive was lost. I spent a whole week looking for it. I finally found it in my sister's room; turns out, I left it in there after writing a songfic to Missing. Anyway, I've also had a rough week; my great aunt Sara Seraphine died from cancer and I went to an FFA lock in where I stayed up until 5 in the morning. I went to sleep for about an hour and people kept on making noises and turning the lights on and off; on and off. But that's enough; plus, guess what happened to my so called sprained finger? Yes, it's broken; oh lucky me, the first broken bone in my life. Plus, forensics is coming up and I wrote a play this year. If you want to see it, give me your e-mail address and I'll send it to you. This time is for real; I am not making this into a fic. Anyway, moving on, here's chapter 4.

"Ok, I've timed Ichigo leaving school; once everyone is gone except for the teachers, she waits for Ryou who picks her up. He picks her up around 3:45 and she sits in the front of the building for about 15 minutes until he comes," explained Miwa, who once again was sent to spy on Ichigo. "Ok, so that's when we'll corner her and get the truth out of her. Oh, and I just found out Ichigo has joined that one cram session where you can graduate earlier," Moe said in reply. The bell rang symbolizing study hall was over and the school day had come to an end.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was 3:40 when they caught Ichigo sitting on the concrete steps. They knew she was waiting for Ryou. They marched on up to her. A smile came to Ichigo's face; she needed to talk to her friends after a rough day. "Hi guys, what's up? I'm really sorry I haven't seen you a lot, but I just joined cram session and…"

"We know, and we want you to tell us a couple things," Moe said interrupting. Miwa started. "1. Why did you do this to yourself, 2. Why didn't you tell us right away, and 3. Why are you doing this to yourself!" Ichigo looked worried and confused at the same time. "You said why am I doing this to myself twice and I have no clue what you are talking about," she replied trying to hide the truth. "Oh come on; did you think we wouldn't notice? Lets see, you go to the bathroom a lot more, you eat like you haven't eaten in days, you're taking the cram session, you dump Masaya, and we saw you making out with Ryou in the computer room. So tell us why, Ichigo. Tell us the truth," they said together. Tears came to Ichigo's eyes.

Ryou finally pulled up and saw the two girls looking at Ichigo. He noticed they were pretty mad. He put the car in park and walked up to Ichigo. All three of them heard a car door slam. Moe started walking toward Ryou. When she was close enough, with all of her might, she flattened her hand and brought it across Ryou's cheek hard. (Man, people really like slapping him) "You…..you jerk! You've put her own friends against her!" she yelled out at him. More tears filled Ichigo's eyes. Why couldn't people just leave her alone? But she did think half of it was her fault; she should have told her friends. "Alright," she said between tears. "Please, just don't hurt Ryou…will everyone juts please stop slapping him!" she yelled.

"You're right, I am pregnant…..but I am happy with the way I am…..Ryou makes me happy…..and the next person to slap him is going to get a slap back from me!" she angrily yelled. Her friends backed up. "Ichigo…why…?" Miwa asked. Ichigo told them to story of how her feeling that weren't let out sooner took control. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," she finally ended. Moe silently walked up toward Ryou. "I'm sorry… for hitting you and all… I didn't know everything," she stuttered out. Ryou looked at her; partially annoyed and partially happy she apologized. He just turned around and waved back at her. "Whatever…come on Ichigo…." he motioned for her.

"Wait one minute, will you?" she asked. you tell me what people are saying? It's gonna get rough for me in the next five months until I graduate," explained Ichigo. "No problem," they said together. Ichigo slightly smiled. "Well, see you tommarow," she said while running and waved to them. Ichigo saw them leave, but little to anyone's knowledge, those weren't the only two who had heard the conversation. A figure in the shadows turned around knowing everything about Ichigo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ariel walked up to Keiichiro with two boxes of chocolate. "Um…..i didn't get your name yesterday….," she said. Keiichiro turned around from doing the dishes. "Oh, Keiichiro….i think I know your name though….Ariel, right?" he said smiling. Ariel closer her eyes and held out one of the boxes. "I'm sorry for yesterday…..take this as a token of my apology," she said, waiting for him to yell at her. He was now the boss of her. "Thanks…don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you," he said in reply and smiled at her. (No, I am a Zakuro/Keiichiro fan, nothings going to happen between Ariel and Keiichiro) Just then, Ryou and Ichigo walked in through the door. Ariel went up to Ryou and offered him the other box. "Sorry Ryou…for hitting you and yelling at you and all that crap I pulled off yesterday."

"Today must be a special on sorry's today or something," he replied taking the box. "Don't worry 'bout it kid," he said in reply. "By the way…where did you get this?" he asked. "I borrowed money from Mint…..just put $3.95 on her paycheck and take it off of mine," she replied. "Yeah, and when do I get paid?" she asked. "Cause if you haven't noticed, there is a baby upstairs napping that I have to get stuff for."

Ryou chuckled. "Don't worry; Ichigo and I need the practice anyway. We'll take care of it…of course, it's coming off of your paycheck," he answered. Ariel nodded. "I understand…see you later," she said running off somewhere. She peeked her head around the corner. "Oh, and by the way, I forgot to say this, but you're really taking this whole thing responsibly; usually if a man gets a young woman pregnant, he runs away from it; but you're sticking with Ichigo. Good for you!" she shouted the last line and was gone. Keiichiro, who had heard that finally spoke. "About that….Ryou, Ichigo, I need to talk to you both…privately."

Oooohh…they in for it now…..anyway, I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays everyone. If it wasn't for your support, I would've given up my dream as a writer months ago. Knowing some people read and like my work really makes me happy. Anyway, I will try to get in another chapter before Thursday. If I don't, I will try to get one in after Christmas. Tuesday, however, I will be on a trip to Jamaica until after New Years Day. So the next chapter I promise will be up by January 3rd. Anyway, read and review, over and out. –Nibzo, Happy Holidays Everyone!!


	5. How To Make An Alien Go Away

Whew…..are we on chapter 5 already? Anyway, this chapter may not be what you expected from me; I am having major writers block right now. I have all this stuff for later chapters and I can't even plan out chapter 5. There might be lots of skipping. It depends on how far I get.

I do not own TMM.

Ichigo buried her head into Ryou's chest that night. He held her tight and stroked her red hair gently. Ariel and her baby sister were already asleep. Ichigo whispered to Ryou, "What should we name it?" Ryou opened his eyes which were half closed when Ichigo asked that question. He sighed and said, "I don't know….how do we know what it's going to be?" Ichigo thought about this for a moment, then silently said, "Well, if it's a boy, I want to name it something short….like Tori or Riley….and if it's a girl…..i like the name Kaguya or Kimi…." Ryou chuckled and held her even closer. "If that's what you want to name it….boy or girl…...go ahead…" he stated. He closed his eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kish was sitting in a dark room. It was quiet and the best place he could think of to try and think. Pai and Tart were thinking of new ways to destroy the Mew Mew's. But something puzzled him. At that girl's concert, Ichigo never changed form. It was like it was too dangerous to change for one thing or another. So, he decided to go down to Earth and see what exactly was going on.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kish popped himself in front of Ichigo's house. He then teleported himself inside of her room. It was strange though; it was like she had never lived there. Everything was gone. Her bed was still there but she was not in it. He wondered, "Was it possible she was working really late?" He decided to pop into Café Mew Mew. The lights were off. No one was there. So he silently teleported into the café. He checked everywhere. He decided to give up when he heard Ichigo's voice.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ichigo screamed. She had just had one of the worst nightmares of her life. It was so horrible; she didn't even want to think about it. Ryou heard her scream and soon, Ariel was up and so was Naieesha; bawling her eyes out. Ariel got up and went downstairs, but somehow, she didn't see Kish. Ichigo started crying as Ryou pulled her close for comfort and started stroking her hair again. Ichigo didn't want to talk about it, but she seemed glad that he was there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kish had silently walked up the stairs and peaked into where he heard her voice come from. He avoided Ariel and to his horror and displeasure, she saw him in the arms of another guy. But his wasn't the black haired guy; this was the blonde guy. And she was sleeping. In his bed. WITH HIM!! Kish became outrage and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He wasn't quick enough to escape; Ariel saw him standing there. He then smirked and teleported back to the spaceship.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ariel just stood there in amazement. Kish had found out. She knew he had a crush on Ichigo and that the sight of her and Ryou together would tick him off. She barged into the room. Ichigo had finished crying, but Ryou was still holding her. "Bad news you two….Kish knows…" she said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It turns out; Kish had not teleported to the spaceship. He actually teleported to a phone booth. He could use this to his advantage if that one guy knew. He called the operator who instantly gave him a number. Masaya answered. "Hello?" he asked. Kish smirked. "Come see me in the alley a block away from your house; 10 minutes. I think I can help with your problem," he said and hung up. Sure enough, Masaya was there in 10 minutes. Kish hid himself in the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"Glad you made it," said Kish. Masaya knew from the voice who he was, but he didn't let him know that. "As you know or may not know, we have a little problem on our hands. Mainly, it has to do with Ichigo and her affair with that blonde boy." Masaya backed away. How did he know? He hesitated to answer, but finally, "Yes….what should we do?"

"I'm willing to make a pact to eliminate this problem…..and in return…..Ichigo's heart will be yours," Kish explained. He made his last statement short and to the point. "So do we have a deal?" asked Kish, holding out his hand. Masaya didn't hesitate like he did before. "Yes, we do," said Masaya as he grabbed Kish's hand. "Excellent, now lets think of a plan to eliminate this problem," stated Kish, smirking.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

4 months and 27 days later…………………

Ichigo's cram exams were coming up. She was wondering if she would remember it all. Luckily, she had Ryou, and he helped her study. Her stomach was growing bigger by the day, and Moe and Miwa had already started reporting to her what others were saying. "I heard Aleena saying you must be a prostitute or something," said Miwa one day. This hurt Ichigo a lot, but she had to remain strong. Every day she started hearing even nastier things said about her, and every day, there were more. Luckily, in three days, she would be graduating and leave the school for good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Masaya couldn't concentrate in his Algebra 1 class. All he did was run through the plan in his mind. They decided to have a sort of kidnapping and do it in a crowd so know one would think anything unusual. He actually started drawing out the plan. Luckily, Ariel was sitting in on the class to see what her high school would be like next year. Everyone thought she was a regular student. Once the bell rang, Masaya accidentally dropped the paper and Ariel picked it up. She was heading back to the middle school, when she heard fire-trucks zooming by and a certain alien in the sky not far from there. She stuck the note in her pocket and transformed and went down there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kish wasn't launching Kirema Anima's like usual. He decided he wanted to try something new. He started launching fire crackers he had supposedly "picked up" on the way. Ariel saw she was the only one there. She could not handle this by herself. All the others either didn't get the message or couldn't get out of school. Then she remembered something really important. Kish had a crush on Ichigo. "Double Whiplash Attack!" she shouted and her whips grabbed a hold of Kish's feet. Once one was firmly secured, she took one off and secured it to his right hand; pulling him in. She then did the same with the other one, until their faces were only inches apart. She pulled him a little closer until their lips touched. She knew this was one way she could get rid of him fast.

Second later, they pulled apart and Kish teleported back to the spaceship with a face of disgust. Ariel came back down to the ground, only to find Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce staring at her in amazement. Not to mention, the media that was surrounding her. "Mew Pear, is there any relation between you and the alien?" asked one reported. "Is this going to keep you from fighting because you will be battling your lover?" asked another. Ariel blushed and started to run, the other girls following.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryou was enraged. Two days later, he threw a paper in front of Ariel's face. It showed a close-up picture of her kissing Kish. It was on the front page with the title "Mew Mew Engaged in Love Affair With Enemy". Ariel blushed again. Ryou turned on the TV and the news crew had actually taped it. It showed the clip; it had been showing it for a couple days now. Ariel blushed even more. "What were you thinking?" he shouted at her. She shrugged. "Um….i needed to get back to the middle school and I needed to do get rid of him fast before I was late." Ryou was even madder now. "Ariel, I will let you do any method of fighting you want but kissing the enemy? What are you actually lovers behind my back?" he shouted. The last remark took Ariel off guard.

"Excuse me, but he killed my family! Do you think I would fall in love with a creep like that!" she hollered back at him. Ok, so maybe she did feel something between them but…what was she thinking?!! She was not falling in love with him….was she?

She sat down and heard a crinkling noise in her pocket. The paper!! She showed it to Ryou and it was like he knew what the paper was talking about. "This paper says they're going to kidnap Ichigo at her graduation party tommarow!" said Ryou. He needed to think of something quick. If Ichigo didn't show up, they would suspect something. Ryou then looked back at Ariel and smirked. "Fine, if you want to be with you lover, here's your chance. You are going to dress up as Ichigo and go to that graduation party," he explained calmly.

"Are you nuts!!? Kish is not my lover!! Besides, Ichigo and I don't look anything alike!" she yelled back. Ryou's smug loom did not come off his face. "It's a couple of inventions called contact lenses and hair dye. You'll look like her twin," he said. "Besides, you owe me for that thing you pulled off." Ariel sighed. "Fine, I'll do it," she said.

Ok, that was chapter 5. And I bet you want an explanation on why Ryou is so ticked off. If Ariel were to fall in love and switch sides, they would be into a lot of deep shit. Reasons why? 1. Ichigo is unable to battle. 2. Ariel leaving would mean four against four. 3. Ariel leaving would mean four against four. Those work two ways. The first one means the aliens would have an extra member. The other means the Mew Mew's would be short one member. Anyway , read and review, over and out. –Nibzo


	6. Disguises

Chapter 6. Nothing to say except I do not own TMM.

"So here's the plan. Ichigo goes up and gets her graduation gift. You wait in the bathroom, getting ready for the switch. Once Ichigo is done, she will come into the bathroom and you will leave the bathroom. If Kish or Masaya or both try anything, you can try to defend yourself. But do not transform. All those people would see and you would transform into the cobra, not a cat. Got it?" asked Ryou as Ichigo sprayed Ariel's hair. He pulled out a box. "These contacts are specially made just to change the color of your eyes. You'll be able to see just fine. Try not to get captured. If you do, we'll come for you as fast as we can."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it; you told me 100 times. And if I do get captured, you better take care of Naieesha, otherwise, your dead!" she threatened. Her clothes were extra baggy. They also agreed that Ichigo and Ariel would be switching garments so Ariel would be wearing the graduation robe and Ichigo would were the other pair of clothes. Ichigo and Ariel stood side by side. Ariel was a tad bit shorter, but otherwise, they looked like they could've been twins.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the party, Kish was waiting. Masaya would lure her out and that's when they would capture her. He saw Ichigo and Ryou walk in, and then he teleported somewhere. But he should have stayed, because 5 minutes later, Ariel slipped in unnoticed by anyone and hid herself in the bathroom. Everyone was going to say a few sentences. Once Ichigo got up there, the child in her stomach started kicking. She looked like she was in pain, but everyone just thought she had the butterflies and was nervous. She began with, "I would like to thank everyone who helped me achieve this goal. My parents, my friends, Moe and Miwa, and my…" She hesitated. What would she call him? She was still her boss so…. "My boss, Ryou Shirogane." She smiled. She wondered what would happen if she said husband or boyfriend.

Ichigo headed to the bathroom. Masaya was just about to catch her when she entered. Masaya would have to wait. Kish would kill him if he figured out that he stopped just because Ichigo went into a room that said Ladies Only. But he had to follow the rules…..because what if someone else was in there? But there was; Ariel switching off with Ichigo. After a couple minutes and good lucks, Ariel exited the bathroom. Masaya didn't see anything suspicious. And that's when he grabbed her and ran with her into an empty hallway. Ariel kicked and tried slapping him and even bit him a couple times. But he was too powerful. Masaya never would have guessed a pregnant woman to me so feisty. Kish suddenly appeared and calmed Ariel by pinching the right spot on her neck. He then teleported Ariel, Masaya, and himself to the spaceship.

Ichigo walked over to Ryou once everything was finished. "Did you see Ariel?" asked Ichigo. Ryou shook his head and said, "No….she must have been captured. We have to get to the others immediately."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kish looked at Ariel. She had been out for awhile. But then again, maybe that was for the best, for what Kish was about to do, she didn't want to wake up. Masaya smirked. "So, about our deal…" he said. Kish looked up at him. He pulled out a device that made him almost invisible. He reached inside Ariel's body and pulled out her heart. Ariel instantly became cold. After pulling out her heart, he brought out another machine. This one seemed to bring her back to life. Kish smiled and handed it to Masaya. "A deal's a deal; here is Ichigo's heart," he said and as a smug look came across his face. Masaya looked at it in disgust. "Now to get something else done…Ichigo….transform," Kish said slyly. "We can get rid of that piece of shit inside of you," he said caressing her flat stomach. He finally realized. "Flat? Nothing's there…." He said out loud. But it was too late. Ariel's zombie was transforming. "Mew Mew Pear Metamorphosis!" she yelled and she revealed her outfit and her snake fangs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you think they're doing to her?" said Ichigo with worry. She had Naieesha in her lap feeding her from a bottle. Ryou ran his fingers through his hair. He was obviously deep in thought. "I don't know….I'm wondering if she is still alive," he said. Ichigo gasped. It was very likely they would kill Ariel after this. Ichigo prayed in her heart. "Please let Ariel be alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the fuck?!" yelled Kish. "That son of a bitch tricked us! He gave us this piece of trash instead of Ichigo!" Masaya chuckled. "I think he might have chosen her just to piss you off," he muttered. Kish heard it though; as clear as a bell. He grabbed Masaya by the neck. "Shut up worthless human!" he yelled. "You couldn't even tell if she was Ichigo or not! You good for nothing…" he then let go. He could use this to his advantage. He grabbed Ariel's heart and the machine he had used before. He reached in and put it back inside of Ariel's body. As soon as it was attached, Ariel's eyes shot open and saw Kish reaching in at her chest. She slapped him. "Pervert!" she yelled. Masaya started laughing, so she walked over to him and slapped him as well.

"What was that for?" asked Kish after regaining his form. Ariel looked at him in shock. "Hello?! You were reaching into my chest! Didn't anyone ever teach this guy some manners on how to treat a girl?!" she yelled at no one. Kish grabbed her hand. "Listen you; I just saved your life by putting your heart back in you. Otherwise, you were a walking zombie who did what you were told. Do you want to be like that again?" he threatened. Ariel's face became as white as a sheet and as red as a tomato at the same time. She felt violated that someone was looking inside of her and they weren't a doctor and embarrassed because he had saved her live instead of letting her die. She grumbled under her breath, "Thanks," and Kish decided to piss her off even more. "You're welcome sweetie. If you ever want another kiss, just ask."

She started to fume. But she controlled her temper. She decided to follow Kish and Masaya into another room. "So where am i?" she asked. Kish looked at her. "Welcome to outer space! Were we have lived ever since you stupid humans kicked us off of our Earth," he stated. He looked outside the window at the blue and green planet below. "It was so beautiful so many years ago…and then, you humans kicked us out and ruined it. All we want is our home back, but no, you can't even hand it over peacefully. We have to resort to violence now, don't we?" he said. She looked at him. He was joking, right. "Excuse me, but I saw the papers from back then. You're the one who started attacking us first," she accused. She never realized that they once lived there; that they had shared the planet.

She then decided it was her turn to make Kish mad. She asked kindly, "Can you show me your control center?" Kish found this suspicious. He had to keep an eye on her, but he said it was ok. Once they were there, they told Masaya to leave. "So Kish, about that kiss," she said. She may not have been falling in love with her, but while she was here, she could sure keep him on nerves ends. She pulled him closer. It didn't last long, but before it did end, Pai decided to walk into the control room. He was shocked. Apparently, Tart was following him and asked why he had stopped. He then was right next to Pai ans saw the two kissing. "Holy crap!" he yelled. They instantly broke apart. Ariel kicked Kish's stomach. He fell to his knees in pain. "See you later Kisshy, and if you ever want another kiss, just ask," she said and left. She may not have ever fallen in love and wasn't about to start now, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a pain. Once Kish got back up on his feet, Tart started laughing and Pai tried to hold in a chuckle. Pai finally got out, "She must be the lover you have on Earth…the reason you failed last time and came here fuming."

See? That's why this story's PG-13. People pulling out each others guts, swearing, other stuff, all of the above. Anyway, did you all have a nice Christmas? I always go to midnight mass, but it's so pretty when the church lights all those candles and all the lights go off. Yes, I am Christian; Catholic to be exact. I hope you have a happy New Year, next time I'll be writing is next year. Don't worry; next year is only a couple days away. Anyway, Venso Yavo Javius Jeso Nat'e Nov'e Rook. That's Happy New Year in Polish. Well, read and review, over and out. –Nibzo, Happy New Year!


	7. The Battle For Ichigo's Heart

You know what I like? Writing my chapters to my favorite music. Right now, I am listening to Busted, my favorite boy band. But Evanescence is my all-time favorite band. I will be writing a CCS story to What I Go To School For. It will not be a songfic, but the theme is What I Go To School For. Anyway, chappie 7 is up and runnin!!

I do not own TMM.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" yelled Kish. "I do not know where you got that idea, but she is not my lover. If she loves me, that's her problem because I do not love her and never would in a million years!" he yelled back. Tart just laughed harder. "Like those people on Earth say, 'the first step to true love is denial!'" he said laughing even harder. Kish was growing madder by the second. And he finally stormed off, punching the wall on his was out and leaving a big dent.

"Ha, I bet that idiot is all worked up now!" said Ariel talking to herself. "I am such a sweetheart," she complimented herself on pissing him off. Kish was right around the corner and they were at war. Once she saw him go stomping by, she smirked and said, "Hello Kisshy." He thought maybe it was Tart teasing him; he wasn't really paying attention to who he was walking by. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up!" he yelled. She froze. "God, you can be so rude, bastard!" Ariel yelled back. "Don't you know how to treat a lady, especially when she can kick you ass anytime of the year!"

Kish knew now that that wasn't Tart. He turned around. "So, you think you can beat me, huh? Keep dreaming snake-girl," he said back. A smirk came across her face. "Yes, I bet I could…..do you have a battling room around here…that way, we can see for ourselves who is better," Ariel said back. Kish smiled. "And Tart said the battling room was a bad idea. Of course, right this way sweetie," he teased her. Turns out, the battle room was the hidden door they were standing right next to. Kish grabbed the door. "Thanks Kisshy," she teased back. The door closed and they each stood on one side of the room.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" she yelled. Her battle costume appeared on her body and her weapons came to her. Kish's weapons appeared as well; one in each hand. (His two things that look like forks…giant forks) They charged at each other; Ariel got a hold of one of Kish's weapons with her whips and flung it aside and Kish put so many cuts in one of Ariel's whips that it fell apart. They stood with one of their weapons in one hand. Ariel decided to pull him in again, thinking the same trick would work again. But it didn't; Kish just put a big slash across her chest. She winced in pain, and before he left, she whipped him five times. Kish's shirt was tearing and Ariel's just stayed like it was; he may had torn it, but he tore it across the middle, so some seams were still holding it across her bleeding chest. Blood was pouring from it.

Ariel wasn't going to back down though. She charged at him again and kicked him in the face, while Kish managed to get a small cut across her cheek. Not as much blood came, but the blood coming from her stomach splattered all over Kish. Being a girl fused with a cobra…she wondered……if she bit him, would it be poisonous? She charged at him with great speed and opened her mouth and injected poison into his skin and made to little teeth marks. She then knew there was poison; liquid other than blood fell from Kish's neck; the spot where she had bit him. And it must have worked pretty quickly too; a couple minutes of heavily breathing for the both of them and Kish was on the ground, coughing up poisonous blood. He collapsed a little while after that; and Ariel whispered, "I win," and fell to the ground, dying from blood loss.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kish woke up. He slowly moved forward and remembered what had happened. He had lost to her. He felt this neck and felt the two marks. The poison must have been drained from him. He wondered; what had happened to Ariel? He slowly got up and walked down the hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She was up. About the same time Kish woke up, Ariel's eyes slowly opened. She tried to get up, but couldn't. She looked at her chest; someone had bandaged it. Ariel just silently shrieked, mortified. She wondered if she should scream at the person or thank them. She decided it was best to thank whoever it was. She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and Kish walked in.

"Did one of your friends do this?" she asked, still lying down. She couldn't get up; the pain was too much for her to handle. She forced herself up so she wouldn't look like a weakling. "Yeah….you know what…you're worth kissing snake-girl, I like a girl with guts and power," he said smirking at her. "I guess you could say you're my new girlfriend, snake-girl," he said leaning in to kiss her. She slapped him away. "You think I would love you? You murdered my family! Just because I beat you, doesn't mean I have to feel sorry for you and love you!" she yelled at him. A bigger smirk just came across Kish's face. "It doesn't matter…I have already fallen for you and you are gonna fall in love with me….and watching you squirm whenever I act this way toward you proves it," he said. He walked away and blew her a kiss. "See you later snake-girl."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Masaya grew mad. Now that he had fallen in love with Ariel, he knew that Kish wasn't going to waste his time going for Ichigo. The plans were abandoned….or were they? He went up to Kish. "I am sick of waiting; when are you going to help me retrieve Ichigo?" Masaya asked impatiently. Kish just kind of shooed him away. "I'm not interested in Ichigo anymore; she can stay with that blonde guy if she likes." Masaya grew angry, then calm again. "Listen, if you help me, I will get Ariel to like you," Masaya bargained. Kish turned around. "Stupid human; what do you know about women?" he shot back at him. Masaya just shrugged and said, "So will you help me or not?" Kish considered this and said yes. "Ariel, by the time Ichigo has her child, you will be mine," he thought. They went on the rest of the night devising a plan.

..........4 months later……….

"Careful Ichigo," said Ryou. He helped her down the stairs. Some of the customers just shrugged while some stared and whispered to each other. It would have been the first day of school for Ichigo the next day, but those cram classes had helped her graduate. Ichigo was going to stay home and be a mother to Naieesha while Ariel was gone and mother her own children as well. Now you're thinking, children? Well, Ichigo and Ryou decided it was best to get her x-rays and she was having twins. This had nearly killed Ryou, but he had gotten over it and was prepared to become a father, even though it was a lot earlier in his life than expected.

Ichigo tripped and was about to fall, but luckily Ryou caught her. Some people clapped. Some people mumbled something. He bent down and they kissed. Once they broke, people started cheering. The two walked into the kitchen and down to the lab. Ryou sat at the computer and started typing in stuff and pushing buttons. A little map came up and it scanned the area. Nothing. A bigger map came up; this time of Japan and took three minutes scanning and again, nothing came up. A map of America, Ariel's former country appeared but no show there either. Then, a map of the whole Earth came up and after scanning for about 10 minutes, an all clear sign came up.

"I'm sorry Ichigo; nothing today either. They must have her well hidden," sighed Ryou as he ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was confused. Then, it came to Ichigo; why hadn't she seen this four months ago. "What if…what if she isn't even on Earth….what if she's in space? Can this computer do a scan outside of Earth?" she asked. Ryou smiled. "It can only go so far, but it can get the job done. Wait one second," he said as he typed in some more stuff. A map of space popped up and Ryou pressed a big button that said Scan. This took about 10 minutes and this time, a little red dot started flashing on the screen. "We found her!" said Ryou. He ran upstairs and yelled wait here to Ichigo.

"Keiichiro; we found her!" said Ryou. Keiichiro dropped the pan he was holding and asked all girls to come to the kitchen immediately. He then yelled kindly to the customers, "I'm sorry, but due to something really important popping up, we are closing the café early. Please all of you who got what you ordered go to the cash register to pay and I am very sorry for the inconvenience." Zakuro stood at the register and in a couple minutes, everyone had cleared out. "Now, what's this important thing you have to tell us about?" asked Mint.

"Girls, today we have found Ariel. Anyone who has any suggestions to get into space, please tell me now," said Ryou. Just then, Kish burst through the ceiling of the lab. "I have a proposition; let Ichigo go into space by herself with me," Kish said. He flew down, grabbed Ichigo and flew upwards. Ryou ran to the roof and he saw Kish take off with Ichigo. He transformed into Alto and ran across from building to building. A portal was up ahead. He lunged one last time and sunk his teeth into Ichigo's dress and then forced his claws up. All three of them went into the portal and the two never noticed Alto clinging onto them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alright, that's the end of chapter 7. Yes, I know those who like the story are going awe! Don't worry; I do not abandon my stories unless I really do not like them. To me, this one is coming together really well. So unless I get a flamer who is really mean and I can't get over it, then I will not end the story. Read and review, over and out. –Nibzo

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Ok, I'm just kidding, that isn't the end of this chapter. Ha, I fooled you! Don't be mad at me for fooling you; just be happy that I wrote more

"Where….where are we?" asked Ichigo. Kish landed inside the spaceship. "You're home Ichigo. But I guess you won't be sharing your life with me," said Kish. Masaya stepped toward them. "Hello Ichigo darling," he calmly said smiling. It didn't look like this time Kish was going to take out Ichigo's heart, but…..

"Get away from me! Ryou will come for me, you'll see!" she yelled at him. They were in that same room that Kish made Ariel a zombie. Alto slowly crept into a corner. Masaya strapped Ichigo down, a very hard task with her squirming and her large stomach. He was planning on killing the two babies inside her belly the same way Kish had shown him with Ariel. He used the machine and was about to pull out Ichigo's heart when Alto ran at him and clung to Masaya's head. (It's that little magnet thing; don't put a cat on your head; it hurts) Once Ryou was far away from Ichigo, he jumped off of Masaya's head. "Stupid cat!" said Masaya. Just then, Alto transformed back into Ryou; the ten minutes (I believe that's how long it lasts) were up.

"You!" Masaya yelled. Ryou ran toward Ichigo and un-strapped her. "Are you alright?" he asked and Ichigo nodded, and then yelled, "Look out!" But too late; Ryou had only turned around and Masaya punched him and hard.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ariel saw Kish walking down the hall. She had been stuck on the ship for four months. Kish was walking toward her. She remained silent. Kish came up toward her. "Ariel, what can I do to make you love me?" he asked. That caught her off guard. She hadn't expected Kish to ask a question like that. "Kish…I can't say I really hate you…these past four months….I guess they haven't been as bad as I thought they would be….and well…." She was about so say something when she heard a loud thud. "What's that?" she asked. She started running to where she thought she heard it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryou was slammed against the wall. He must have broken his arm or something and must have been punched a couple times. Masaya was awfully powerful. But then, something broke through. About the time he was about to bring the final blow, Masaya started twitching and yelling at himself "GET OUT!" Something broke through and Masaya went toward Ichigo. "Ichigo…help…Deep Blue….he's back….the real me got over you dumping me….but Deep Blue….Ichigo, help me!" he said before Deep Blue emerged again. His spirit was just controlling Masaya. (I'm sorry, but for this story to work out, it has to be this way) Ariel burst into the room and saw what was going on. Deep Blue saw this as a problem and quickly re-opened the almost closed wound on Ariel's chest. This time, Ariel collapsed right away. Kish, who had followed her, saw her lying on the ground.

"Ariel!" he yelled. Ariel slowly got up. The wound wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough to unable her from battling. "Kish….please….save them…please…Kish!" she yelled at him. Kish looked at Masaya and noticed this look in his eye. It was Deep Blue. Kish stood up and took his two weapons and teleported over to him. But he couldn't hurt Masaya. What would he do? Masaya gripped his sword. He turned around and this time, he put a deep slash across Kish's chest. Then, started walking over to Ichigo.

Ariel got up; forgetting about her wound and ran over to Kish. "Wake up!" she shouted. Kish's eyes were closed shut. "Please wake up Kish, please….i…i..." tears dripped from her eyes onto Kish's body. "I can't deny it anymore Kish…I love you…" she said under her breath. She knelt down closer to Kish until her lips touched his. She broke from him and just sat there and cried some more. Kish's eyes slowly opened.

Deep Blue raised his sword above Ichigo's stomach. He was just about to strike when another sword clashed against his, protecting Ichigo. Deep Blue looked up and saw the tired figure of Ryou. He was breathing heavily as he used most of his strength to move the sword away from Ichigo. Ryou started swinging his sword wildly at Masaya, being careful not to hurt him. Masaya was trapped inside there. Was there anyway to get him out other than killing him?

Just then, the rest of the Mew Mew's burst through the wall. "Let's go girls," shouted Mint as she flew over toward Ichigo. "I'm fine….but I don't know about those two," she said pointing to Kish and Ariel. But they seemed to be fine because the two were happily in there own little world, kissing each other. Zakuro and Pudding decided to help those two. "So much for not being lovers," said Zakuro, smiling. Pudding just started howling with laughter. "Yeah, Ariel and Kish sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she said between giggles.

"Never mind that….what about Masaya? He's trapped inside because Deep Blue, whoever that is, has taken over," she said. Zakuro smiled. "That's what Keiichiro thought, so he researched and found an attack we could use to get rid of Deep Blue without hurting Masaya." Mint and Lettuce went over helping Ichigo toward the other four and heard the last couple sentences in there conversation. Mint smiled. "See, I told you he never was really evil." Zakuro laughed even more. "That's because you've always been jealous of Ichigo and have a crush on him."

Just then, the other two aliens came running into the room. "I told you they were her and not in the battle room that we can't find because someone had to use a cloaking device on it!" shouted Tart. The girls looked over at the two aliens who had just come in. Lettuce blushed when she saw Pai and Pudding started shouting, "Tar-Tar, help us!" Zakuro looked at Ariel seriously. "The attack needs five people; think you have enough strength?" Ariel looked at Zakuro and then nodded. Pudding was in charge of this one because her Pudding Ring Inferno would be used as a purifying shield. Everyone let the energy of their attacks flow into Pudding, and she shouted, "Mew Mew Purifying Ring!" as she launched it toward Masaya.

Direct hit! The bad energy coming from Deep Blue exited Masaya's body through a black light. Ariel collapsed on top of Kish. (Ouch) Ryou also collapsed and Ichigo walked over toward him. "Ryou! I'm so glad you're all right! Thank you so much!" she said, crying tears of joy. Masaya's body collapsed. Mint picked him up and slung him over her shoulders. "How are we going to get back?" asked Lettuce worriedly. Pai drew up a portal and Lettuce smiled. She went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pai blushed a little bit and Tart started howling with laughter. Pudding walked over to him. "Tar-Tar doesn't have to be jealous," she said before pulling him into a kiss. She may have been in the eighth grade, but she was still as childish as ever.

Tart started blushing madly before yelling, "Just get out of here already!" They all hopped into the portal and they were back inside Café Mew Mew. As soon as they landed, Ichigo didn't feel really well. Ryou…i….i think….i think they're ready….i think they're coming!" she said in between breaths. Ryou looked like he was going to have a heart attack; did she have to have a contraction now? Alright, Zakuro, get Keiichiro and tell him to get the car started.

Ok, this is the end of chapter 7. Trust me; chapter 7 is over this time. This is too much for one chapter. But now, there are only a couple chapters left. And I told you the most important part; I could never update again and you would pretty much know everything. But I'm not that mean. So, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	8. Newborns and Slow Dances

Gah!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner!! I was working on a TMM music video, and now I won't be able to put it up! I worked so hard on it too!! I need to cut it down a lot!! I needed to cut it down into 4 parts just so I could send it to a friend. Man, this is complicated. Anyway, I am back, and while this stuff saves to the computer, I'll write this chappie!!

She was in labor for a long time; 10 hours in fact. She was sound asleep now, after giving birth to her first two children; a boy and a girl. Just like they had decided, the two would be named Riley and Kaguya. Ryou looked over at his sleeping beauty and smiled. He ruffled her hair and a tiny smile formed across her face. She was right; Riley and Kaguya Shirogane had a nice ring to it. Ryou chuckled at the thought. He walked over down the hall where he could look at his two precious angels from a glass window. They were so adorable.

Ryou sat down and thought for a moment. Now that he had two kids, he would have way more responsibility. They would also have to move out of Café Mew Mew; one room would not be enough space for all four of them. He might just give the room to Ariel. Of course, Café Mew Mew would still be opened and he would keep his job, he just wouldn't be living there. But where would they live?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ichigo Shirogane, you can go home now with Kaguya and Riley," a nurse said while passing by. Ichigo was ready to go home too. Keiichiro would be coming by in a few minutes with Ariel and Kish to give them all a ride. Just as she was finished packing, a woman came in. "Hi……um...do you need anything mam?" Ichigo asked politely. The woman glared at her. "You must be Ichigo Momomiya. My name is Ari," she said coldly. Ichigo recognized the coldness in her voice. It reminded her some someone…..but who? "I'm sorry, but I'm not Ichigo Momomiya. I'm Ichigo Shirogane," Ichigo explained. Ari kind of laughed. "So you think just because you were pregnant to with this Shirogane-persons kids make you his lover? That's a laugh," she said. Ichigo was getting ticked off. "I'm not just his girlfriend lady. I'm his wife."

"Well, I'll tell you this, Mrs. Shirogane, you're doing a great job messing up every woman's reputation. Now everyone thinks all women can't wait until they grow up or reach a reasonable age. And you give a great name to us who wait, like me for instance," Ari explained. Ichigo tensed up. She couldn't move. Ryou ran in at just that minute, looking from the frozen Ichigo to a woman who had a disappointed look on her face. "Whoever you are, you are not welcome here, so leave now!" he yelled. Ari looked toward him.

"And you must be Shirogane, you must be pretty proud of yourself doing this to her. Making her go through strange body changes she shouldn't have to suffer. I bet you let everyone down, especially your parents," she said, at first with sarcasm, then with a lot more hatred. Ryou tensed up as well. He, unlike Ichigo however, regained his composure. "Actually, my parents aren't here…and I bet they would be disappointed in me….but they would also be a little proud as well…I am taking responsibility after all," he shot at her.

She just put on another smug look. "Proud of you? So you're going to leave her in a couple years because you wouldn't need to be responsible anymore? How is that proving responsibility?" she mocked him. Ryou just looked even more annoyed. "Well you know I'm not just being responsible. I love Ichigo, and she loves me. And who are you to say we can't love each other," he shouted at her.

Ariel ran down the hall of the hospital, even though she wasn't supposed to. She had left Keiichiro at some gift shop and Kish following her. She came to a quick halt at Ichigo's room. She peeked inside to see another woman there, Ichigo as stiff as a statue, and Ryou yelling at the woman. "Who are you?" she said, bursting into the room. "Well, I might not tell you, but I know who you are. And I can't believe I'm in the presence of Ariel Pear Konaga, the little rock star that everyone thought was dead. I mean, if the paparazzi were to find out, you would surely be back to your old, lonely, miserable life," she said mocking her. Ariel could believe this every day woman knew who she was. "Look you, my life wasn't that bad. Just cause I like being myself now than being a rock star years ago doesn't mean it was miserable. But it was pretty lonely, and I got through it. So don't be thinking you can say I'm alive and everyone will come after me and hate it. Well, actually, I will hate it and…"

"What are you babbling about now snake-girl?" Kish said. Ari stared from Kish to Ariel and back again. She saw Kish put a hand on Ariel's chin, pull her forward, and tell her, "You talk too much Ariel, you know that? You really need to shut up," and pull her in for a kiss. Ari just got that evil smug look on her face. "Don't tell me he got you pregnant? For Pete's sake, you're even younger than her!" she yelled. Kish, who didn't really give a shit what he did in front of other people, just said, "Mind your own business," and tried to pull Ariel into another kiss. Ariel avoided it though, and spoke up. "No, but I do love him. So like he said, mind your own business."

Ari finally had enough. "Whatever. I'm just saying you shouldn't go playing around in things you don't understand. Remember that next time," she said, and she was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What your step Ichigo," said Ryou as he helped her out of the car. All the lights in Café Mew Mew were off. Ariel, Kish, and Keiichiro had run on ahead. Ichigo grabbed the carrier that had Kaguya in it, and Ryou grabbed the carrier that had Riley in it. After walking up the sidewalk to the café, Ryou opened the door and Ichigo flipped on the light with her free hand. Everyone popped up from behind chairs, tables, and the counter as they all yelled, "SURPRISE!!!"

Two big banners hung from the ceiling; one that said "Welcome Back Ichigo and Ryou" and the other saying "Welcome Riley and Kaguya". Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Moe and Miwa gathered around the two as they took Kaguya and Riley out of their carries and held them. "Awe, they're so adorable," said Mint. Ichigo looked at her friends. "If you guys are really careful, you can hold them, but be really careful," she said with a little worry in her voice. Her friends beamed at the idea, and Ichigo handed Kaguya over to Mint, while Ryou let Lettuce hold Riley. Lettuce and Mint seemed to think this at the same time and they said it at the same time too. "They look just like you Ryou." Ryou chuckled. "But Riley has Ichigo's eyes," said Lettuce.

"And Kaguya has Ichigo's ears and tail!" said Mint, but then realized something wasn't right. 'When did newborns have ears and tails like cats? Ryou and Ichigo sweat dropped. "I guess we still have cat genes," said Ryou. Ichigo nodded. But just then, Kaguya's ears and tail disappeared. "Looks like they can control there cat genes too," said Ichigo. She looked around; everyone was here; her friends, her co-workers who also were her friends, even the aliens were here. Hours passed, and the Welcoming Party still hadn't ended. Miwa and Moe had to leave though. Everyone else, however, had also planned an evening of dancing. A slow song finally came on.

_Dancing in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Taking your heart_

_And holding you tight_

Ichigo and Ryou immediately went to the middle of the floor. He put one hand on her back and took her other had in his. (This dancing is meant to be like in volume three when they are on the cruise ship.) Ariel had to drag Kish out there and once Kish finally gave in, they did the same. Zakuro and Keiichiro just shrugged and followed.

_Emotional touch_

_Touching my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doing all over again_

Mint walked over to Masaya who gladly excepted when she asked him to dance. Unlike Kish, who gave into dancing with Ariel, Tart didn't give in, and Pudding had to almost wrestle him into the position everyone else was in. She finally hit him on the head real hard and said she'll do it again if he didn't dance with her. Kish and Ariel were dancing near the two, and he whispered to Tart, "You know you like her, and I know you like her to. A lot. So just dance with your lover." Tart finally gave in and while growling at Kish, danced with her. And halfway through the song, he liked it.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just got to let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_Just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

'_Bout the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

"Um…Pai…..would you like to….to…" Lettuce whispered quietly and nervously. She was shaking from head to toe. Pai knew what she was about to ask and put on a little smile. "Of course," he said. Lettuce and Pai walked to the dancing floor, and Lettuce blushed. "Um…i….i don't know how to dance like this," she finally managed to say. Pai whispered to her, "don't worry; neither do I. Let's just do what the others are doing," he said as he held out his hand. Lettuce shyly smiled and took it.

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By taking your hand_

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

Ryou pulled Ichigo closer. She could here him breathing. She gently laid her head on his chest. She felt like she was dancing on a cloud. She knew that was probably how the others felt while dancing with their partner.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_And if you ask me why I've changed_

_All I got to do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_Just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

'_Bout the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

Tart was definitely feeling something. It was a strange feeling that made him all warm and fuzzy inside. (Well, that's how everyone else puts it and the only way I can put it right now) Pudding kind of giggled. Tart glared at her. "What are you laughing at?" he asked her. She stopped giggling. "Oh, well, you just haven't grown that much these past few years," she said while looked at her feet. He took this a bit to offensive. "Well, I can say the same thing about you" he said. Pudding just giggled some more. "That's not the reason. I'm just thinking you're the right height for me to kiss you," she said. With that, she pulled him closer and brought him into a kiss.

_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just got to let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_Just does something to me_

_Sends a shock right through me _

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

'_Bout the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

Everyone had gone home now. Well….not totally…..

"You want to live here?" Ichigo said surprised. The three aliens nodded. "Yeah……I guess we have no need to live in space anymore," said Kish. Ryou sighed. "I should just build a new wing onto this place and open a boarding house or something," he said. He didn't think there were anymore rooms, and he wasn't even going to try and trust them using the lab as a bedroom just yet.

Ariel came back into the room after getting off the phone. "I think I know a place where you guys can stay temporarily," she said. She didn't look to happy though.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Wow…..this house is….big," said Ryou. All of them went to check out the house. "Whose is it?" he asked. Ariel kind of tensed up, but just replied, "It's my grandmothers….my father was originally from Japan and this is the house he grew up in. My grandma left this place to me since I'm her only living relative, but I've never thought I would ever need it. You guys will have to get jobs to pay the bills and stuff, and…."

"I have an idea!" said Ichigo. Everyone looked at her. "Ryou and I need a house to live in since we have kids now, because that small little room isn't going to cut it. Since this place is so big, how about you three, Ryou, the kids, and I move in? And Ariel, if you don't feel too insulted, you can have Ryou's room," she explained. Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Ariel then said something. "That's a great idea. I mean, you people need this house more than I do." Everyone nodded. And it was settled that they would all move in tomorrow.

Lame ending, I know. Again, sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry if no one likes Tim McGraw. But I needed a slow, romantic song fast, so I just went through my cd's and found it. Plus, it's a really good song if you ever get a chance to listen to it. Anyway, sorry for taking so long. Really busy with the music video, school, all kinds of thing. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	9. 5 Year Later

Sorry again for not updating quicker. I'll try to be a little faster next time.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

(Just like the title says)

A little Kaguya walked home from school, a worry look on her face. Her brother noticed this and asked, "Kaguya….are you ok?" She looked up at him. She was a little shorter than her twin, but seemed to be twice as loud. "What…..what that big kid said today…..do you think its true…..what was she talking about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure….but we shouldn't tell mom, alright?" Riley said. Kaguya looked even more worried. She finally managed to give a shaky reply. "Ok."

A twenty-two year old Ichigo waited at the front of the house to see when her two children would be coming home. She had seen a couple kids go by already, and wondered if maybe she should go looking for them. But she finally saw the two little figures walking toward the house; one with a smile on his face, and the other with a sad look. The little boy saw his mother, and ran up to hug her, the little girl just walked like she was, took her mother by the hand, and didn't say a word.

Ryou came home from the lab and a hard day at the Café. Ariel, who lived there, hadn't shown up. He went to check on her earlier, but she was gone. Kish showed up earlier than usual, and he remembered Kish didn't go back to the house that night. He was greeted by Ichigo with a long kiss after he had hung up his coat. February had arrived and it was still pretty cold.

"Ryou," spoke Ichigo as they walked up the stairs. "I think something's troubling Kaguya." Ryou frowned. "You think Riley has something to do with it?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. "But something doesn't seem right. If Riley would have done something to her, she would have told me….i think it's something else," she said. They had reached the top of the stairs. To the right was Kish's room, and down the hall further was Kaguya's and Riley's room. They figured that the two should share a room until they were at least seven. Ichigo knocked on the door and heard a little voice say quietly, "Come in," while the other hopped on their bed. (Two beds, Riley was hopping into his own bed)

Ichigo opened the door and peaked her head in and found both of them already in bed. Ryou and Ichigo approached Kaguya, who got scared when both of them went for her. "Kaguya….did everything go alright at school today?" her mother asked. Kaguya looked at her brother, who shook his head and waved his hands like crazy, symboling "Don't tell them". Ryou noticed Kaguya look at Riley, and turned his head toward him, watching him wave around.

Kaguya's cat ears and tail popped out. So did Riley's. They both knew what that meant; they were hiding something. Kaguya couldn't take it anymore. "Mommy…during recess….a big kid came up to us and…..i think her name was Hari…." At the mention of that name, she knew who it was. Hari was Ari's daughter. She remembered well that in the past five years ago, she was one of the brattiest kids in kindergarten. She remembered because once, the teacher asked for help controlling the children, and Hari made two of her classmates cry.

"Go on," her mother answered. Kaguya had little tears forming up in her eyes. "Well….she started calling us bad names…..and then….she said you were a….a….i think it's a bad word…" she finished. Ryou turned to Riley over on the other side of the room. "You say she was making fun of you and your brother….now why didn't one of you say something?" he said. Kaguya wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, me and Riley (childish mistakes because a child is talking) mommy, should I whisper the word in your ear?" she asked. Her mother nodded, and Kaguya whispered in her mother's ear. Her mother's face twisted up at that slight mention.

"What does that word mean, mommy?" she asked. Ari must have told Hari of Ichigo's past. Although she felt she made a wise decision, she should have waited. "What was the word?" Ryou asked her. Ichigo spelt it out to him. "Hari said to them I was a S-L-U-T who went sleeping around with guys," she whispered, but Riley, who had gotten closer, just said, "Yup, that's what she said."

"What does it mean to do that mommy? I don't understand," she said, and started sobbing uncontrollably. Her mother embraced her, and patted her on the back. "It's alright Kaguya…..you don't have to worry…it wasn't your fault," she whispered. But Ryou overheard, and muttered, "More like my fault," and started walking toward the door. Riley got up and grabbed onto his father's legs just as he was about to reach for the knob.

"Dad…what do you mean 'your fault'? I thought it was ok to sleep in the same bed as a girl," he said. Ryou and Ichigo blushed. They knew that day was coming, but didn't expect it so soon. Ryou picked up Riley and sat him down right on the edge of Kaguya's bed. Ichigo started with, "Well…..i guess its ok…..it depends what you do when you're in the bed."

"Why wouldn't you just sleep? I would be tired," said Kaguya. Ichigo sighed. "Ok….its ok if under the circumstance that there is only one bed in the room and there just happen to be a boy and a girl in the room who have to share the bed, but…"

"If you do something other than sleep or read or think or anything else that seems ok, a girl can have a baby later on," blurted Ryou. Riley looked confused. "So…what do you do?" he asked. Ichigo looked at her son. "We'll tell you when you're older, alright?" she said, ruffling his blonde hair.

"Get to bed you two," Ryou said. Rile ran to his bed and jumped into the covers face first as his mother tucked him in. Ryou gave Kaguya and Riley a kiss and Ichigo did the same. "Goodnight," said Ichigo as she flicked off the light. Kaguya smiled before going to bed, the first time in hours.

Once out of Riley and Kaguya's sight, Ryou wrapped his arms around Ichigo. She immediately turned around and started kissing him. Once they broke, Ryou spoke. "You didn't tell them did you? About there new sibling." Ichigo slapped her forehead. Ryou chuckled. "Its alright; we'll tell them tommarow. Ryou yawned. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. Ichigo nodded and went over to the phone. No one had bothered to check the answering machine. Caller ID said it came from Café Mew Mew. She pressed the button, and heard Ariel's voice. "Ichigo? Please call me later, please."

Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed the café's number. Someone picked up, but not who she expected. "Hello. My name is Yuki. Do you wanna be my fwiend?" Ichigo laughed. Apparently, Keiichiro and Zakuro's daughter had gotten to the phone before they had. At least the two and a half year old was saying stuff like that instead of saying "Hello, buh-bye," like last time she called.

Ichigo heard a males voice in the background. "Yuki, do you know who it is?" he asked. She heard Yuki say "No" and laughed. Keiichiro took the phone from daughter and said, "I'm sorry, but the café is closed now. Our hours are…."

"No Keiichiro, its me. Ariel called and asked me to call back," Ichigo said. Keiichiro went to get Ariel, and in a couple minutes, she was down. "Ichigo? Is that you?" she asked. A worried look crossed Ichigo's face. "Ariel…is something wrong. You sound sleep-deprived," Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo…I'm…..I'm going to go home for awhile….Kish and i…..we need to go plan….our wedding…" she stated. Ichigo dropped the phone and then picked it back up. "You two are getting married! That is so cool! Wait…your going home?" she asked.

"Yeah, back to America for about a month. Don't worry; I'll come back and we can have another little ceremony here. Oh, and Ichigo…..please don't tell anyone this." Ariel's voice got a little more stern. "I…I think I'm pregnant," she said. Ichigo almost dropped the phone again, but managed to catch it. "Wait….but you can't be…unless the reason Kish wasn't here last night," she stated.

"It's only been a day, but I'm so sure of it. I know it'll take about three or six weeks, but….wait...i'm babbling again, ain't i?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. "Kish doesn't want to go back to your house….he says he wants to stay with me," she said. Ichigo started crying. "Oh, that's so sweet. Didn't think Kish would ever be like that. I always saw that if he was with someone, it would be like Strange Love with Bridgette and Flava Flav," she stated. She heard Ariel laugh. "Well, don't get your hopes up because it is."

Again, I am sorry I did not update quicker. I have a book report due and I was reading A Northern Light. Truly extraordinary book; might make a fic about it. Plus, I was working on another music video. Ok, so i wasn't going to post until i found my f-drive, which had the chappie already, right? Well, i couldn't find it, so i dug through the computers reycling bin and found half of this chapter. I write it differently, and once i was done writing, my dad called "Caitlyn, are you missing your f-drive?" He found it. It went through the washing machine and surpirsingly still works. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	10. She's Alive!

Chapter ten, wow. Anyway, this is gonna be a whole new adventure. This next adventure is about going back to America, and the adventure after that happens when Riley and Kaguya are teens. Anyway, on with it.

I do not own TMM

"I don't know why the hell you had to book us a flight to America. If ya haven't noticed, I can teleport places," Kish complained. Ariel shot him a death glare and he stopped. Naieesha held tightly to Ariel's hand. "Flight 23 to San Francisco ready for departure. Please board now." Ariel picked up some of the bags and as she turned to enter the terminal, she heard voices calling her. She turned around and saw a red-hed running toward her and instantly recognized it as Ichigo. Behind her was Ryou, Riley, Kaguya, Keiichiro, Zakuro, Yuki, Mint, Masaya, Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, and Tart.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ariel asked. Ryou smirked. "Well, we thought we might as well go with you. That way, you don't have to go through the grueling experience of planning another ceremony," he said. Ichigo frowned. "Oh come on, planning our wedding wasn't that bad," she said. Ryou sighed. "You dad kept glaring at me; it was scary. And when he walked you down the aisle, I tried to take your arm and he wouldn't let go" he explained.

Ariel laughed. Kish got a scared look; was Ariel's grandmother (on her mothers side; he grandmother on her fathers side is from Japan) going to glare at him the whole time too? "Flight 23 to San Francisco is about to depart. Please hurry and board." A look of horror came across Ariel's face. "Come on; it's gonna leave without us!" she said and started running. The others followed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The arrival to America was one no one would forget. Ariel's appearance in general hadn't changed that much. And in America, there were a lot more fans. Almost everyone thought she was dead. But when she got off the plane and entered the U.S. and got to the immigrant booth, they asked for her i.d. She pulled it out and it said Ariel pear Konaga. Bad mistake, because the recipient on the other side was a kid fresh out of college, who used to be one of Ariel's biggest fans.

"Oh my God, you are Ariel Pear Konaga? You're still alive? Look everyone, Ariel Pear Konaga is still alive!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. People started staring and fans young and old started running over to her. Ariel quickly filled out the paperwork, grabbed Kish and her sister, and started to run.

"I told you we should have just teleported!" he said while running. "Kish! That's illegal here!" she screamed. Kish frowned.

A photographer for a newspaper was at the coffee shop sipping his coffee. His cell rang. "Hello, Phil Collins, how may I help you," he asked. He was waiting for his boss, who had gone to Japan on a trip. "Phil! Ariel Konaga is still alive and she's heading your way! Get ready and get a picture or you're fired! If you get the picture, you'll get that promotion!" his boss yelled. He hung up his cell, paid the waitress and went out and did see an awful big crowd heading his way.

Phil got his camera ready and as Ariel went by, he snapped a couple pictures. Unfortunately, Ariel was moving fast, and they weren't very good. But for some odd reason, Kish who she was dragging with her came out perfectly.

"Is it illegal to teleport now!" he yelled. Ariel looked at him. "No, but I wouldn't do it!" she yelled back.

"Well I don't give a care; you, me and you're little sister are getting out of here now!" he yelled and then the three disappeared. Everyone was amazed and questions were flying from every direction. "Who was that guy she was with?" "Where did they go?" Was what these confused people were asking.

Back at the building, Phil was showing his boss the pictures from his digital camera. His boss was outraged. "You idiot! These pictures look like crap! You are…." But as he scanned the pictures, Kish caught his attention. "Wait…..maybe you're useful after all…who's that?" he asked. Phil shrugged. His boss beamed. "Get the editors and writers ready, we have our next front-page story!"

Kish, Ariel, and Naieesha appeared in Nebraska where her grandmother lived. They all needed a moment to catch their breath. Once that was done, Ariel realized they hadn't told Ichigo where they were going. She dialed her cell and Ichigo instantly answered. "Ichigo? I'm so sorry we didn't tell you where we were going. The mob chased us and Kish teleported us here," she explained.

"It's alright, that's one of the reasons the Mew Mew's didn't tell anyone who they were…I think….anyway, where are you?" Ariel sighed a sigh of relief. 3214 Zinger Street Newfield, Nebraska. There should be a rental car there ready for you. Gotta go," she said as she clicked her cell off. "You ready?" she asked. Kish just looked annoyed. "Lets get this over with," he said.

Heading up the sidewalk was just the beginning. Knocking on the door a couple times, she almost gave up. But a small woman finally answered the door. Ariel beamed. "Hi….hi grandma…its me…Ariel…..remember Jan?" she asked quite loudly.

"Oh for God's sakes, I may be old but I'm not deaf!" she yelled. Kish was taken aback at the fact that someone that old could have such a bad attitude. "Plus, you can't be Ariel; she's been dead for five years." Ariel stopped smiling. She needed proof. She pulled out her i.d. "Look, I am Ariel! And this is Naieesha!" she said. The old woman smirked. "Then prove it."

"You used to call me your little snake girl," she said. Kish wasn't impressed. "Wow, that's awkward, seeing as your fused with," only to get an elbow in the stomach from Ariel. "And you said I was the only person in the world you've ever met who could do this," Ariel said. She twisted her arms behind her back, and bent stretched them so much that they went toward the stomach and her hands touched.

Her grandmother almost had a seizure; literally. This was so much shock, that someone her age could almost not handle it. but that was how Ariel got her attitude and knowing how to stomach things; from her grandma. The old woman just went forward and embraced her grand-child. She invited the three in.

"Grandma; I called and left messages on your answering machine. How come you didn't know I was coming?" Ariel asked. He grandmother chuckled. "People think I'm gonna fall over any minute; stupid life insurance salesman. They leave to many messages. I've still got another 10 years or so in me," said her grandmother. Her face got a little serious after that. "And who is this over here?" she asked, pointing at Kish.

"This…this is Kish…he's…he's my fiancé," stuttered Ariel. She wasn't ashamed at that fact; she was just worried that grandma wouldn't accept him. But she just laughed out loud and pats Kish on the back. On second thought, it was more of slapped him on the back really hard, because Kish started coughing. "By-golly; you've broken the spell," she shouted.

"Sp…spell?" stuttered Kish. Ariel slapped her forehead. Now her grandma was going to bring out that one story. It was so stupid. "Once upon a time, a beautiful rock-and-roll princess named Ariel lived here in Nebraska. Every woman in her family and before her couldn't wait until the day they got hitched. Except the beautiful princess. Some say it was a curse, but by-golly she is getting married!"

Kish couldn't hold back his laughter. She shot him a death glare and he still didn't stop laughing. Her grandma was laughing with him. Ariel got extremely mad. "I'm going to go get us something to drink. Do you want anything?" she asked between clenched teeth. Kish didn't stop laughing. "Water's just fine, princess!" he said, and they both started laughing even harder. Ariel wondered if the two would explode.

Once everyone had cooled down and had stopped laughing, her grandmother put her tea down and started another conversation. "So, when can I be expecting great-grandchildren then?" she asked slyly. Kish's eyes got really big as he spit out water and started coughing again, and Ariel said, "Well, about that….i don't know, but probably really soon," she said, kind of laughing.

Her grandmother frowned. "Well, how do you think they will look? I mean, you've got pretty big ears over there, and those teeth look like those of an alien's. Now was Ariel's turn to laugh. No one seemed to laugh with her though. "And I'll bet they'll have green hair, seeing as you both carry that trait," she added.

"Look lady, there is nothing wrong with my ears or my teeth!" Kish shouted. She picked up a spoon and threw it at him. "I told you already, I'm not deaf!" she yelled. Ariel looked at her watch. About half-an-hour had gone by. There was a sudden knock on the door. "I'll continue yelling at you later," her grandmother said.

"Uh…hi….were here to see..." Ryou didn't finish his sentence. "If you are a life insurance agent than forget it! I told you not to come back because my late-husband has a shot-gun and I know how to use it!" she yelled. Ichigo looked a little scared. "No, please don't shoot; we're just here to see Ariel…this is the right house, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Ariel's not here," said Ariel's grandmother before slamming the door. "Stupid paparazzi," she muttered. Ariel walked over toward the door. "Grandmother, were there a lot of people there and one was blond and one was a red-head and one had purple hair and such. Because those are my friends. They came here with me," Ariel stated.

"Oh….i knew that," she said as she opened the door again, letting them in. But unknown to anyone, Phil had snuck in with them to see the life Ariel had been living.

DUN DUN DUN! What happens next! Phil will get fired if he doesn't obey his boss! Anyway, sorry for the long update, I promise to update once a week from now on. Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	11. I Don't Care What You Say

Chapter 11. What does Phil hear? Does he reveal all? You'll find out now!

I do not own TMM

They all talked. Phil listened. The conversation lasted a long time. Phil heard something he was never supposed to hear.

Over the years, the parents of the mew mew's were told about the secret life of there daughters. All except for Ariel. "Ryou, should I tell her?" Ariel asked. Ryou looked a little worried. When he said parents, it meant parents. But this old lady was about as close as a parent to Ariel right now. "Whatever," he said.

"Grandma….have you ever heard of the mew mew's from Japan?" Ariel asked. He grandma raised a questioning eye brow and then nodded. "Yes; they were always in the international section of the paper. Why, is there something wrong?" she inquired. Ariel sighed. Ryou stood up. "Pudding, since you're not pregnant, please give Ariel's grandmother a presentation."

Pudding stood up. Since she was older, she always wore the pendant on a chain around her neck. "Mam, allow me to introduce you to.." he pointed to each one as he spoke. "Mew Ichigo, Mew Zakuro, Mew Lettuce, Mew Mint, Mew Pudding, and your granddaughter, Mew Pear," he said. Pudding began to transform.

"Over the past couple years, the powers of these girls have grown weaker because the enemy has been defeated. Now, they can call upon the powers whenever they want, and the traits show up on the person's decision as well. The powers themselves have weakened greatly and the traits show up in each generation afterward, and in them, it's a little harder to control until they reach their teens" Ryou explained.

Ariel's grandmother smiled. "Well I'll be…….your a mew mew……I never would have seen this day coming…..and you defeated the enemy….out of curiosity, who was the enemy?" she asked. Ariel knew that her grandma wouldn't mind, since she already had accepted Kish. Pai and Tart might be a whole other story.

"Grandma…..i believe you've met Kish…..that's how we fell in love I guess," she said. Bad mistake. Ariel's grandmother did not look very pleased. "Ariel, as a fellow female I feel happy that you people and your enemy have made up and such….but as you grandmother, I am going to say I am very disappointed. You're lack of judgment has again gotten you farther out from shore," she said.

Everyone looked confused. "In other words, Ariel Pear Konaga…."

"Oh great, she used my full name; I'm in trouble now," Ariel thought.

"I forbid you from marrying him," she said solemnly. Ariel was shocked. "Grandma, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not some stupid little kid anymore!" Ariel yelled.

"Ariel, I'm only trying to protect you. You'll thank me later, I'm positive," her grandma explained. Ariel became so ticked off. "I love him! You can't tell me who I can't and can marry!" Ariel got up. She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She then came back in and grabbed Kish by the arm and her little sister and they all walked out.

The next morning wasn't any better. The papers were filled with pictures; most of Kish being dragged. Ariel didn't bother to read any of them. She just packed. "Kish…were going to get married here…..and once we do, were outta here…..come on; were going to Vegas.

This is an awfully short chapter; I know. But I want to save the wedding for the next chapter. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	12. Chillin' In Vegas

This is chapter 12. I am wondering, how many people listen to Ludacris and Snoop Dogg. Because I do not like them at all. I'm sorry if you feel the opposite, but I think that people who do like them tend to listen to the music and not the lyrics. I do that myself sometimes, and sometimes its because the lyrics are very amusing, funny, and sometimes really stupid. But if you listen to it, Snoop Dogg anf Ludacris aren't my favorite people. I think this because that one stupid song plays over and over again at the bowling alley. Its not by Ludacris or Snoop Dogg, but it is downright disgusting! I hope this little comment doesn't upset you. But anyway, on with it.

"Hey Ichigo, I'm gonna stop here," Ryou said while driving. Ichigo frowned. "Ryou….Ariel needs a place where she can get a wedding dress, and that does not include a science museum!" she said. But Ryou was determined to stop there. "Look, this is personal, alright," he said. Ichigo's frown soon turned into a worried look.

Once they stopped, Ryou just ran down a hallway. The hallway was marked "Scientific Genius's Of The World". Once he reached the relatively small room, he stopped and looked at the different pictures. Among them, was a picture of his father.

Ichigo came panting after running. "What's wrong, Ryou?" she asked. But she turned to see what he was staring at. "That's his dad," she thought. Ryou didn't noticed her until she came behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then whispered, "I'm sorry."

Another scientist came panting down the hall. "Shirogane…is that you? We all thought you were killed. How are you getting along?" he asked. Ryou turned and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Why, it looks as if you haven't aged a bit," the scientist said. Ryou then turned to the photo. He surprisingly looked a lot like his dad.

"I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. I am Shirogane's son, Ryou," he said. The old man then put on his glasses. "Ryou? Little Ryou Shirogane? I mean, when I last saw you, you were only five years old and up to my knees!" he exclaimed. Ryou smiled. "Well, here I am about twenty years later," he said.

"Daddy, daddy!" Kaguya yelled as she ran up to him. Ryou picked her up and she playfully giggled. Th others were finally catching up. Riley came next, followed by the others. "This is my family…..my wife, Ichigo and my two children Riley and Kaguya. The scientist smiled.

"Ah, I know you. You are Akasaka. Keiichiro Akasaka, you were Ryou's caretaker, won't you?" he said. Keiichiro nodded. "This is my lovely wife, Zakuro, and my daughter, Yuki," he said. Yuki held out her hand. "How ya doin mister?" she said smiling. The old man chuckled.

"Ryou, there is something I've been meaning to give you. I heard that you were continuing your father's project, so I got these," he said. The large crate he had been carrying with him moved from the floor to Ryou's arms. "In it contains the DNA of five endangered animals. The Victorian crowned pigeon, the giant otter, the red kangaroo, the koala, and the whooping crane."

"I'm sorry, but I can't take these; besides, my father's project is already finished and it was successful," Ryou said, handing the crate back to the scientist. But he pushed it back. "Keep it anyway; something might come up. And tell me if it works the second time around," he said. And with that, he walked off.

"Is this why you came here Ryou?" asked Lettuce, acknowledging the picture. Ryou nodded. "Yes, but we can go now. We have lots to do if we want to get these two married and get out of here alive," he said. (He's referring to Ariel's fans, who almost murdered him trying to get to Ariel)

The day continued as usual. Ok, maybe not so usual. Wherever they went, they were mobbed by crazy fans. At the mall, there was a wedding shop. They were stopped there. When they tried to leave, jealous boys who were major Ariel fans chased Kish, who yelled, "GET ME OUTTA THIS CRAZY PLACE!"

"Alright, we got the dress, the tux…."

"I told you, there is no way in hell I am wearing that thing!" Kish yelled pointing to it. Ariel frowned. "You ARE wearing that thing whether I have to get in the same freakin changing room as you and help you get dressed!" she yelled. Kish got very, very scared. The only thing that seemed to scare him nowadays what when Ariel was so pissed that she threatened him. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Here we are, Las Vegas," said Ryou. Kish just looked aggravated. "Good, as soon as we have this 'wedding' we can get out of here," he sneered. Ariel looked out the window. "Pick a chapel, any chapel," she said.

They picked out a small white one. And they got ready for a ceremony they would never forget. They set the time for 10:00 AM the next morning. It was already 8:00, so they thought they would do something in Vegas until maybe midnight. They decided to go to a club.

Ariel went to some place that only the famous people could get in. Or at least the famous people and there friends. After getting outfits and getting mobbed again, they went here to this private place. And Ariel came upon a disturbing meeting that could ruin her intentions.

While dancing, Ariel bumped into someone. She turned around to say she was sorry, and turned to face him. Her ex-boyfriend. Well, she never really dumped him. An actor by the name of Eric Codwell. (He's made up) "Er…Eric……um…hi," she said. Eric was just as surprised. So surprised, he embraced her. "Ariel! You've finally come back, now we can pick up from where we left off!" he shouted.

"Get off!" she said. Eric frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Kish then walked near Ariel. "Is something wrong snake girl?" he asked. Eric eyed Kish and glared. Kish glared back. "Kish, this is my EX-boyfriend Eric. Eric, this is Kish, my fiancé," she said. They just continued glaring at each other. "What's with his ears?" asked Eric sneering. Kish looked insulted. "What's with this asshole?" he asked.

"And when did I become your ex? Ariel, I thought, I mean, we never broke up. So you go to a different country and I all of the sudden become your ex?" he asked. Kish just smirked. "Uh, yeah; she was there for what, about six years? Come on Ariel; let's go find Ichigo and them."

Kish made it his duty to keep Ariel away from Eric. Whenever he saw them coming, he told her to go the other way, with excuses like "Where is the bathroom" "Lets go get drinks" and "Lets go over by this person". Ariel thought he was being to overprotective, so she lied saying she had to go to the bathroom to go look around.

"This place hasn't changed a lot," she sighed to herself once she had gotten out on the balcony. She wasn't alone though. Eric walked up behind her and draped his arms around her. She struggled to get free, but he was a little bit stronger. He then turned her around and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She struggled to get free, but once she did, it was too late. Kish had followed her and had seen it all.

"Kish, wait!" she yelled once she got free from Eric. She had to kick him and slap him a bit and ended up knocking him out. Kish turned around. If Ariel got mad at him this time, he was just going to talk back. "Look, I put up with you because I love you. But that was too much. No wonder we had to come here. Just so you could reunite with that asshole!" he yelled. Tears were streaming down Ariel's face. "Kish, please……i…I tried to get free…..i don't love him!" she said.

"Whatever," said Kish. He then disappeared, teleporting somewhere. Ariel thought he might have gone back into outer space, or back to Tokyo. She sighed and tears flowing down her face like a river, headed back inside.

Kish didn't go back into space or Japan. He went to the hotel. He just sat on the bed. He could tell Ariel didn't have feelings for that loser by how she was struggling. He knew that on the inside, but he didn't want to believe it. His head was so messed up. He wanted to go back to Japan, and he knew that in three seconds, he could make his wish come true. But then he knew that Ariel would be upset.

"Damnit!" he said, hitting the desk. "Why can't I get over her?" he asked himself. "Of course….i love her….and if I can't have her…..damnit first Ichigo, now this," he said. He looked outside at the very large buildings. He could fly and he could teleport, but if he jumped off one of those without doing either of them, he maybe could find peace.

Ariel just kept on crying. But something distinctly hit her. It was like a sixth sense or something. Whatever it was, it was telling her to go to the top of a twenty-seven story building and wait. There was only one she knew off at the moment; the Yukina Hotel and Casino. She grabbed told Ichigo she had to go, grabbed her coat, and walked all the way there. Once at the top, she sat herself down and waited.

About fifteen minutes later, Ariel saw the door leading to the roof open. She kept herself hidden because if she was wrong and the person had come up here to think, she would feel terrible. But once she got a better look at the figure, she silently gasped. Kish closed the door and walked to the very edge of the building.

"Ariel…..if you would be happier in this world without me….then go on ahead….i can't get you outta my head…..goodbye," he whispered. But Ariel heard it all, and screamed as she saw Kish free-fall from the very edge of the building. She had to act fast, and almost forgot for a moment about what lied within. She transformed into a mew mew, and jumped off the building darting toward Kish.

17 stories and falling fast. She finally caught up toward him. "Kish, what the hell are you thinking?" she said. Kish looked over. He knew that since the mew mew's were weaker, they couldn't fly. She would be crushed with him. "Do…..do I really want to die?" Kish asked himself. He then stopped himself in midair. But Ariel was still falling.

She had gotten behind him. He landed on the edge of the hotel, and as Ariel dropped, he was able to grab her hand. (Kind of like the Bring Me To Life Music Video) They were 13 feet from the ground, pretty far from the ground. "Give me your other hand!" Kish asked.

"No! Not until you say you believe me!" she shouted. Kish slapped his head with his free hand. "Are you stupid!" he shouted. "You could either live or die and you want me to say I believe you!" he yelled. Ariel started crying again. Kish could tell she had been crying earlier. "Kish, if you don't love me, if you don't believe me, if you can't forgive me, then let go," she said.

Kish looked deep into her eyes. "I…..i don't need to forgive you….because I believe you," he said. Ariel smiled. She put up her other hand and Kish took it. Once she was up on the same level, he flew up to the top of the building. After staring at each other, they embraced. Ariel was crying tears of joy. "I am go glad that you are still alive! I love you so much!" she whispered.

"Come on snake-girl, lets go back to the party," he said as he walked her to the stairs. She then de-transformed and Kish gasped. "Ariel……are you nuts! You could have killed it!" he yelled. She then gasped. Her baby could be dead.

"Where'd you guys go? And why the glum faces?" asked Ichigo once the two returned.

"I need to talk to Ryou for a moment," said Ariel. "Where is he?" Ichigo frowned. "Is something wrong Ariel?" she asked. Ariel sighed. "Ichigo…I might have killed my baby," she said. Tears started dripping down her face. She spilled her guts out to Ichigo, how Kish almost killed himself, transforming, risking her life to save him, making him say she believed her.

"Well…..you aren't far into pregnancy….i don't think anything would happen. In fact, I'm sure nothing happened. So just have some fun, alright?" she suggested. Ariel wiped her tears. "You're right; I'm probably crying over nothing," she said. She put on the best smile she could muster. "Come on; lets get this party started!" she said enthusiastically. They went back to where Kish would have been standing, but he wasn't there.

Eric walked out into the alley next to the club. "Alright, who called me out here?" Eric asked. Kish appeared out of nowhere. "I don't know what's in that pea-sized brain of yours, but you are going to get what's coming to you. I don't know what you do not understand about the word fiancé whatever that means, but you still go around thinking you can get what you want. And I don't think its fair thinking you can go around kissing girls of guys who are getting married the next day."

"Wait…Ariel's getting married?" he asked. Kish looked dumbfounded. "Well, I think fiancé means person getting married to another person so back off, plus, have you ever picked up a paper? It can help a lot shit-head!" he said. Kish hadn't forgotten how to summon his weapons, and he charged at Eric at full-speed.

"I haven't seen Kish anywhere, and this smoke is killing me," said Ariel to herself. "I'll take the alleyway out to get some fresh air," she said. She hadn't seen Eric anywhere either. She opened the back door to find a bloody Eric and Kish standing over him, ready to slit his neck.

"Kish, I do not know how many stupid things you can do in one night, but this has to be one of them! You put your weapons back and leave alone!" she shouted. Kish frowned. "So now you're standing up for him?" He yelled. Ariel sighed. "No, I am preventing you from getting in trouble, now I could understand a fistfight, but this is just outta control. You could kill him!"

"That's the whole point," he said. He wasn't joking. "Kish, how many times do you have to make me cry? Please Kish, just let him go; he's not worth it!" she said.

"After what he did to you? Not a chance," he said menacingly. She cried even harder. "Kish, please, I'm begging you, let him go! Please Kish! Don't kill him! I don't want you to get in trouble and almost lose you again!" she shouted. Kish lowered his weapons. "You got lucky, but tell anyone who did this and I swear I'll come back and I won't even give it a second thought," he sneered. Eric backed away and ran off screaming.

That night around midnight they finally left. "That drinking game was a really stupid idea," said Ichigo with a drunken Ryou draped over her shoulder. Ryou had lost almost every game, and had downed at least 15 shots. "You aren't even aloud to drink!" she shouted at Tart, the mastermind who came up with the game.

"I know, but it was so funny watching you people do that!" he said. None of the others had gotten as drunk as Ryou. Pudding hit Tart on the head. "That was so mean Tart!" she yelled. Keiichiro looked at Zakuro worriedly. She had downed at least 10. But she could really control herself when she had drunk so much. "But I have to admit, Ryou kisses a little bit better when he's drunk…..i should give him liquor more often!" she said out loud. They kind of gave her odd stares as they walked back to the hotel and got ready for bed.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't the wedding. This was the pre-wedding madness. And this long chapter made up for the shorter chapter I made before. Anyway, I promise that chapter 13 will be Ariel's Big Day! Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	13. I Can Hear Wedding Bells

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Ok, maybe not, because this is not the most exciting chapter unless you see it that way. I think there will be more exciting stuff, but this should make the top 5. But a new adventure is about to unfold and the mew mew's will meet their greatest foe yet. Oops, I'm giving it away! Stop it before I tell more!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Ah, the wedding march. But of course, this seemed a little more Elvisy. That's what happens in this little white chapel in Vegas. Lets take a look at what happened earlier……

"I'm telling you to get into the tuxedo!" Ariel yelled. She was, of course, chasing Kish around the room dragging the suite around. Kish was just wearing a pair of boxers running as fast as he could. Ariel, however, was almost ready, and it was hard running in a heavy dress. "Wait, what am I doing?" he asked himself. He then teleported on top of a closet that reached the ceiling and had space for him at the top.

"Kish you get down here right now before I have to come get you!" she yelled. Kish stuck out his tongue. "You can't reach me!" he started chanting. So, Ariel went to the closet and started shaking it with all her might. Which was enough to knock Kish off. Unfortunately, he landed right on top of Ariel, and was knocked out for the next fifteen minutes before saying, "Thanks for catching me cutie!"

Fifteen minutes later, he found himself in the tuxedo strapped to a chair with his hands hand-cuffed behind his back. "What is this for?" he yelled. Ariel was eating her breakfast which she had just gotten from McDonalds across the street. "Good morning sleepy-head. You want a bite?" she asked holding the muffin to his mouth.

Kish took a bite. "wi'll wask wou wagain…." He started. Ariel laughed. "Don't talk with your mouth full; it makes you look stupid. Plus, it's rude," she sneered. He swallowed. "I am gonna be your freakin soul mate in twenty minutes and you have strapped me to a chair and are feeding me! What kind of person are you?" he yelled. Ariel laughed again and got closer. "A person who loves you enough to not have you embarrass yourself by walking down the aisle in your boxers," she said.

"This is stupid…can I have another bite?" he asked. Ariel laughed again. "God, yesterday you kept making me cry; now you keep making me laugh. Next your going to make me extremely bored or piss me off I bet!" she said, offering the muffin. Kish took another bite, and after swallowing, he said, "Ok, you win; I won't take it off. Promise," he said. Ariel looked at him for a minute, then took out the key and un-cuffed him and let him free. "FREEDOM!" Kish yelled. He didn't take of his tux, but he kept chanting, "I'm free from the miserable chair of death!" while Ariel laughed her head of when trying to put on her other accessories.

The wedding march had started. All the girls had bought matching dresses. Keiichiro decided to walk Ariel to Kish because she had lived in his house under his rules. (Just to let you know, they built more onto the café, so now Keiichiro's family lives in that part and Ariel lives in Ryou's old room) Once Ariel reached Kish, they just kind of tuned out.

Kish's POV

Am I doing the right thing? What if snake-girl wasn't supposed to be with me? But then again, I almost killed myself last night…..yeah, I'm sure now….

Ariel's POV

I can't believe this is happening. I swore I never would let me get married. I guess another country can change a lot of things. I love Kish with all my heart, and I want to be by his side always.

End POVs

Kish, who was so out of it, smiled. He leaned in to kiss Ariel, who was really surprised. Once he let go, she whispered, "Uh….Kish….you're supposed to wait until he says 'You may kiss the bride' before kissing me like that." Kish looked a little embarrassed, but shrugged it off. Then he went into his own thoughts again until…….

"Kish, do you take Ariel to be your lawful wife and cherish this love through the good and the bad, the healthy and the sick, and the joy and the sorrowful?" he asked. Kish just stared into space, until she nudged him. "Huh? Oh…..oops…..hell yeah!" he yelled. Ariel laughed again. "Uh…I mean, I do," he said.

"I now pronounce you……….. (He's pondering whether Kish is a human or not) soul mates. You may now kiss the bride," he said. Kish supported Ariel's back as they both leaned back to give each other their first kiss and soul mates.

Yes, that's the end. Of the story, hell no! But anyway, I am dead tired, I need to go to bed before my eyes fall out. And I forgot to say this, but I am very sorry I did not keep up my monthy posting as I planned. I went on vacation and I couldn't get to a computer until Tuesday. And I have a new Tokyo Mew Mew Ryou/Ichigo story. There will be a preview of it in the next chapter. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	14. Concert Day And Forgotten Events

I did have a new adventure planned, but I decided to get this little mini-story done. It haunted me telling me which one I should do. Finally, I said Hey, it sounds cool, so why not? If you have a problem with it, don't take it out on me. Take it out on a dead squirrel or something.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Ariel was sitting in the seats at the air-port getting ready to leave. Luckily, the fans couldn't get into the airport because of security. Their stay had been shortened by about a month, but luckily, she managed to change dates for her and her friends. She sat there, bored. Suddenly, her old manager, who just happened to be boarding a different flight but was a gate next to her, saw her and went over toward her.

"Ariel, baby, I heard the rumors but I didn't think it was true. You are alive!" he said enthusiastically. Kish, who was nearby, spotted this and wasn't amused. "Is this another boyfriend?" he asked annoyed.

"No, this guy used to be my manager…..but not anymore…come on," she said, grabbing Kish by the hand. "Ariel; you're flight doesn't leave for another hour, and you probably don't board for another half hour. Stay and chat," her manager said. She unwillingly sat down.

"Now look; I think our next concert should be in Arkansas….."

"Hold up! I am not doing any more concerts," said Ariel angrily. Her manager got to his knees in a begging position. "Please Ariel. I mean, it's not fair to the fans that you didn't even have a farewell concert, now is it?" he asked. Ariel rolled her eyes. "God, the only way to get him off my back is if I just have one last concert," she thought.

"Alright. But just one," she said. Her agent beamed. "Great; we'll get to planning and we can just set the date to….oh, about eight and a half months from now," he said. "well, see you around then….and you might want to come up with some new material."

"Uh….Ariel…..i didn't catch most of your interesting conversation, but I heard the we'll have a concert in about eight and a half months from now," butted in Ryou.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she asked. Kish slapped his head. "God, this woman can be so stupid sometimes! Ariel, what do you not understand about when and male and a female get together and…."

"Oh man! I am going to have a baby by then!" she shouted. Kish slapped his forehead once more. "And now she gets it," he stated. "What do I do? What do I do?" she panicked. "I usually am not that how I look obsessed, but I can't go out there!"

"Ok Ariel, settle down. Now, I'm sure I could come up with some hologram I could just put on you to make you look like you're not pregnant….now I just have to make one," stated Ryou. Ariel settled down. "You're going to be fine snake-girl," whispered Kish.

Eight and a half months later……

"Do i….really look like I'm not pregnant?" asked Ariel to Kish behind stage. The concert was set in New Zealand, and she was allowed to bring three guests. So Keiichiro and Zakuro were baby-sitting Riley, Kaguya, Naieesha, and Ichigo's twin baby girls Sirena and Kimi. "We've all told you a million times Ariel; you look like you did five years ago," stated Ryou. Ichigo looked around excitedly. "Woah….i thought I would never go back stage before," she said with stars in her eyes.

"Well; here I go," she said. Kish smiled, and as he pulled back the curtain, said "Good luck snake-girl," and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how are you guys doing tonight?" they heard her say backstage. Ryou smirked. "I thought maybe that thing would've stopped working because it malfunctions under extreme heat. But I guess its ok."

Half way through the performance…..

"Alright, this is a song you probably all know.

_Give me one good reason I should believe you_

_When you never believed in me_

_Always a screw-up_

_And yet I never gave up_

_But you still insisted on putting me down_

_Well I don't know why you always did that_

_Always speaking lies and never truths_

_Saying I was worthless_

_I'll never amount to anything_

_But that was only in your eyes_

_Well, if you could only see me now_

_And back then when you hurt me_

_I just was never good enough for you_

_Yeah never good enough for you_

_I've tried my hardest, and done my best_

_But I still wasn't good enough for you_

_Yeah I wasn't ever good enough for you..."_

Something happened. Ariel collapsed. And it wasn't because of the extreme heat. She clutched her stomach in pain. The hologram device she wore was started to malfunction under the extreme heat of the lights. Everyone could see that Ariel was pregnant. And that she was going to have her baby in the middle of a concert.

Kish ran out onto the stage. "Don't worry Ariel; we're going to get you out of here." Ariel was sweating really bad, breathing really hard. "Kish…..please…don't teleport…..in front of all these people," she whispered between breaths. Too late, Kish had already teleported offstage and to the nearest hospital.

Ryou was going way over the speed limit. "Ryou; watch out! Slow down!" Ichigo shouted. Ryou slowed down a bit and Ichigo caught her breath, realizing she wasn't going to die. "She's early; she still had about half a month left," Ichigo stated.

"She'll be fine. Ok, so she is early and had a contraction during a concert and her manager is probably going to be furious seeing as he's already a complete jerk, but she'll be fine. The deal with her manager; she's gotten out of situations that were a lot more hopeless. Like when she was on the space ship for a long time with Pai, Kish, and Tart."

"Yeah; I mean, she was probably arguing with Kish 24/seven on that space ship before he fell in love with her," she agreed. "Actually, now that I think about it, wasn't she the one to fall in love with him; I mean, she did kiss him." Ryou thought about that for a minute. "I don't know…..she said it was to make his go away….but then again, the first step is denial."

"Do you know what hospital Kish could have teleported to?" asked Ichigo. Ryou looked confused. "Uh….no," he stated.

"How do you think the kids are doing?" asked Ichigo. Ryou sighed. "You asked that about 15 times on the flight and 12 times before the concert. I told you; Keiichiro can take care of them. Yes, he has to take care of Naieesha, Riley, Kaguya, Sirena, Kimi, and Yuki…."

"Maybe we should have asked Lettuce and Pai; I mean; they recently got married a couple of weeks ago, and Lettuce seems to be really good at taking care of kids," said Ichigo.

"Hopefully, she's better at taking care of children then she is at handling plates. Do you know how many she broke? And I think you turned out to be a good mother, seeing as you two were the expert plate-breakers at the café. Plus, now that Riley and Kaguya aren't scared of Pai anymore….."

"Why do you have to be so negative sometimes! And I did not break that many plates!" she yelled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ariel…..if you can hear me…"

"Of course I can hear you Kish. But if you don't mind, I'd like to get five minutes of sleep before the next contraction," said Ariel sarcastically. "I don't know how Ichigo can go through it twice and come out alive!" she said.

"Umm….are you her brother?" asked the doctor.

"No, I am her husband," Kish angrily replied. The doctor looked back and Ariel nodded her head. "I see…..so sorry, but I thought maybe the green-hair meant you two were siblings. Never-mind that though," stated the doctor.

"When will she have hr baby?" asked Kish.

"Well, you can never be sure. I mean, some women are in labor for hours, in very rare cases, days." Ariel moaned at the thought of being in pain for that long. "Why did I let him do that to me?" she thought to herself. As she contemplated that last thought, the pains returned. She shrieked in pain and Kish quickly ran to her side.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You think she's at this one?" asked Ichigo.

"We've tried every other hospital; she has to be in this one," Ryou stated. The walked up to the desk and rang the bell. "Hello, what can I help you with?" asked the woman.

"We're looking for Ariel Konaga; we think she's at this hospital," stated Ryou. As the woman chewed her gum, checked the computer. "Yes, she's hear. What's it to you?" she asked.

"Well, what room is she in?" asked Ryou. The woman turned away. "I'm sorry, but we cannot let you go. One, all guests aren't allowed in the room when a woman is in birth. Two, Ariel Konaga is a super-star and the paparazzi are not allowed," she said.

"But we know Ariel personally," said Ichigo. The woman chewed her gum some more. "I'm sorry, but there is no possible way we can let you into room 162."

"Come on Ichigo; lets go," stated Ryou, holding his hand over her mouth. The woman turned her back to the two as they snuck around the corner.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ariel is going to be ok. So is the baby," the doctor stated. A sweaty Ariel laid her head against her pillow as she drifted off into a quiet sleep. But seconds late…..

"Ariel….wake up," whispered Kish. Ariel turned over. "Kish; please leave me alone; I'm tired," complained Ariel as she turned the other way. _(important; if you want to see a preview of a new fic, please read the bottom)_

"We need to think of a name," he added. "If you weren't listening, you had a baby boy." Ariel turned over to him. "Later, ok. Please, let me sleep. In fact, you can decide," she added. Kish didn't have to give it much thought. "How about…Nanba?" he asked. Ariel smiled as she closed her eyes and yawned. "That's a great name…goodnight," she added. Kish smiled and climbed into the small hospital bed and held her close before he also drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Ok, so maybe this wasn't a mini-story. In fact, its about 2:00 AM and I started writing this at 12:00 AM. I am so tired! I had to think about the wording; I need to find some more words for said, replied, stated, and asked. The MW thesaurus is really crappy. But, just as i promised, here is a preivew of a Ryou/Ichigo story i might post on I has no title yet.

_"Mom! Dad! No!" shouted the little girl who was about ten at the time. She was crying hysterically too. Deep Blue pointed his gun at the little girl, and once Ryou saw this, he decided that he had had enough. He ran in front of the little girl, shielding her. "Don't you dare! I don't want to see anyone else die!" he shouted. Deep Blue smirked. "Fine; you can suffer in her place," he coldly said before firing. The silver bullet pierced through Ryou's stomach as he fell to the ground._

One more not before i close.

HAPPY EASTER REVIEWERS!

I hope you have a happy Easter. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	15. 10 Years Later

Whee! New adventure! Now we get to see Kaguya and Riley as teens. Plus, you are not going to believe whats coming next unless you read it over and over again, so I'd start reading now to save time!

I do not own TMM

A fifteen year old Riley moved around in his sleep. Obviously, he was having a nightmare.

Riley's Nightmare

"Yuki……there is something I have to tell you," he said to the violet haired thirteen year old girl. She turned around. "Riley, have you met David? He's my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart," she said happily. Ryou just stood there paralyzed from a broken heart. Yuki and David turned around and continued walking, while Riley stood there watching his world fall apart. And no one was there to help him pick it up.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Riley hit the alarm clock until it stopped beeping. He fell back into bed until he finally realized. This was the first day of the last year in middle school. And this was Yuki's first year in middle school as a seventh grader. The only year he would get to spend with her.

"Stupid school," he muttered as he climbed out of bed. He was extremely slow, and he took 45 minutes to get ready, which meant he took 30 minutes in the bathroom.

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM STUPID!" yelled Kaguya. Riley was always slow on the first day of school. "I wanna look my best and how am I supposed to get my hair perfect when you're in there hogging the bathroom. Riley spit from brushing his teeth. "Kaguya, you always do your hair for hours on the first day and the second day, you don't even bother brushing it. Be normal and chose one or the other. And while you're at it, go use the bathroom downstairs."

"This bathroom has all my stuff in it moron! Now let someone else use the bathroom for a change!" she yelled. Riley rinsed and opened the door. Kaguya beamed but…..

"Hi Kaguya, don't mid if I do," said one of her twin sisters, Kimi as she ran right ahead of Kaguya into the bathroom. Kaguya nearly pulled her hair out. Kaguya was a lot more patient with her sisters, so once she calmed down, she left. She felt like taking Riley's advice and went to put on her uniform. The same uniform her mother used to wear. (The exact same design anyway)

Her mother had been sending her to the same school she went to for awhile now. But a lot of the teachers their remembered Ichigo's face, and when they heard the name Riley and Kaguya Shirogane, they knew exactly who they were and why they were here. The teachers had big mouths, and a lot of kids picked on those two because of Ichigo's one decision.

The principal conversed with seventh and ninth grade teachers. "Mam, this student scored a perfect score on her entry exam. I really think it wouldn't be necessary she come to your class. But I think she would be perfect if we put her in the ninth grade," the principal suggested. He handed over the papers. "Mr. and Mrs. Akasaka have already agreed to the terms and signed the forms." They two teachers looked at each other and nodded. "It sounds fine, but I don't think my students will be thrilled to have another genius in their class," said the ninth grade teacher.

The ninth grade teacher stood in front of the chalkboard. Kaguya and Riley sat down as he scribbled a name on it. "Class, we have a student who just entered this academy who scored so high that we've decided to move her up. Please welcome your new classmate, Yuki Akasaka," he announced. Some kids didn't care, and some rolled their eyes and complained. "Great, what we need is another genius in the class."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"By the way, Riley, Kaguya, our parents wanted us to go directly to the café after school," said Yuki as she walked down the sidewalk with the two.

"I wonder what mom and dad could want that's so urgent," thought Kaguya out loud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we'll just make this short and to the point," said Ryou. They were in the basement of Café Mew Mew, which also was the lab. A bright projection lit up the room as Keiichirro began to explain. About a week ago, Ryou and I noticed strange activity in the area. And it's all become clear now due to what happened last night to Zakuro, Yuki, and I."

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Riley worriedly. Keiichiro smiled. "We're fine. But, we were attacked in the middle of the night while something was being taken care of," said Keiichiro. "What happened last night is strictly confidential."

"You mean the 'thing' you were taking care of or what we're about to hear?" asked Pudding. Keiichiro kind of blushed (An angry, impatient blush) and cleared his throat. "Both are, but that's not the point. Last night, an IR…."

"What's an IR?" asked Pudding. Keiichiro sighed. "An IR is an Intergalactic Race. They called themselves the Aliquestians and said that the aliens had stolen the earth from them and then we stole the earth from the aliens. And now, they want to destroy life on earth so they can reclaim the planet for themselves." Ryou nodded. "We are not just going to sit idly by. The DNA samples we received from the professor are going to be put to use by creating new Mew Mews."

"Wait just one damned minute! I am just fine and could take these people on and you guys could help!" blurted Kish. Ryou glared. "Ariel, make your idiot husband shut-up," sneered Ryou. (Ryou and Kish have been at it for several years) "The original Mew Mew's have gotten weaker, and our children are pretty much evolved as they will get. Making new Mew Mew's is our only option. Plus, the professor gave us one more her forgot to mention. Luckily, I called him and he said it was the Black Panther. Keiichiro and I will get to work on the project right away."

"Father…..may I be allowed to do this project?" asked Riley. Ryou looked his son's way. "Ever since I started middle school, I have been fascinated with how the Mew Mew project worked so well. I've always wondered if I would accomplish something like that….and this is my chance." Ryou smiled. "Alright….but since this was a two-person project, Kaguya will help you," said Ryou.

"WHAT! Dad, get real! I mean, you and Keiichirro were geniuses, and if it were me, it'll be a genius and a simpleton. I mean, I get a C in algebra and science! Come on, please rethink this! I already work as a waitress here!" Yuki stepped forward. "Shirogane…..please allow me to assist Riley…..the last project you had, my father and you worked on it…..please have his daughter and your son work on it…..i would be honored," said Yuki. Ryou hesitated, but decided that that was they way it should be.

The next day, during school

"Riley, remember, we have to go to the café after school," she said while passing him in the hall. Yuki had already made plenty of friends, but it was her friend from seventh grade who pulled her aside. "Oh my gosh Yuki! You and Riley Shirogane have plans! That is so totally awesome! I knew he was always crushing on you!" she said enthusiastically. Yuki just blushed. "Don't be silly Akira; Riley and I are just doing a project together."

"Really…so what kind of project?" her friend asked with a devious grin on her face. Yuki's face went from a light blush to a dark pink as she tried to convince her friend it wasn't like that. "I…I can't tell you…..but whatever you're thinking, you're wrong. Besides…..just because I like him, doesn't mean he likes me back……we're just good friends, that's all."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think I'll go pick up Kimi and Anisha…..you two go on ahead to the café," said Kaguya as she ran toward the elementary school. Silence stood between the two of them like a ton of bricks until they reached the café. "So….we better get to work," said Riley as he ran down the stairs to the basement. Yuki nodded and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next chapter is going to happen two months later when Project Mew Mew Two is all ready to go and all they need is for the girls to get into place and then it hits.


	16. New Beginnings

I was listening to Green Day while writing this chapter, Green Day so rocks!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"Riley, the project is all ready to go. When do you think the girls will be at the same place at the same time?" asked Yuki. Riley smirked. "The only way the previous five girls met was fate. And I think that's the only way these six girls will meet. That, and I sent out flyers to those girls to meet at the park at four by the statue, so they should all be there," explained Riley. "Yuki, take this and tell me when they are all in position," he added, handing her a radio. Yuki nodded and left.

Skye Marlinia met in the park as five other girls began to show up. "Huh? What are your five doing here? I thought I was going on a date with my boyfriend. Who are you five anyway? Are you here to ruin my date!" she accused.

"They're all in position," called Yuki. Ryou nodded from a couple blocks away on the roof of Café Mew Mew. "Operation Mew Mew Two commence!" he shouted, and the startling earthquake shook the six girls up. Lights flashed all around in colors of black, aqua green, salmon, mahogany, midnight blue, and scarlet. And the six girls fell to the ground, awaking minutes later and walking away, forgetting everything that had happened that day.

The next day……..

"Riley, I assume you've chosen a leader," said Ryou as he walked into the basement to check on how his son was doing. "Well…….no….not yet……I mean, their profiles state they all have a shot……but a couple of them are complete airheads…..like this girl," he said as he brought up Hershey's profile. "And her sister seems almost like a gothic," he said as he brought up Coco's file. "Hmm…..what about the other four……Melanie, Melon, Skye, and Ember?" asked Ryou.

"I…I don't know……I guess I'll just pick one at random," Riley stated as he put the four girls' names in a bucket. He drew out a name and showed it to his father. "Alright, that means you have to track her down first….and since you don't know how to drive and I'm busy……..your mother will drive Yuki and you over tomorrow."

The next day……

A blue-haired girl hit her alarm clock as she woke in from her sleep. "What a weird dream……i...i was fused with some sort of bird…..ah, no matter, time for another boring day at school…….with the two genius' Riley and Yuki….i wonder why Riley is so smart and his sister Kaguya is such a ditz," wondered the ninth grader.

At school…….

"Look, it's the blonde genius," her friends snickered to Skye as Riley walked into class. Riley glanced over at Skye and then sighed. "I can't believe out of all the girls in this stupid city, it had to be Skye Marilinia…what luck," muttered Riley sarcastically. "And I can't believe Kaguya is one of her friends…what does she see in that woman?" he thought.

After school……

"Well, that was as boring as usual….at least it's the weekend…..and Hatsu said he'd walk me home…..i love Hatsu so much! I thought we were doing something yesterday, but I guess I must be hearing things…oh well!" she happily replied. Hatsu appeared out of nowhere. "Ready to walk home Skye?" he asked. She smiled. "You bet!"

"Alright mom; follow them!" said Riley as Hatsu and Skye started walking. He held the little light-blue contraption in his hand, and recalled what his father said to him this morning.

"_This is R4000. He's made especially for this project. And….tell the girl who's in charge, he'll fix a lot of screw-ups," he said as he cunningly smiled. Ichigo hit him over the head. "That's what you told me about Masha you idiot!" she yelled._

As Ichigo steadily drove without being seen, Riley sat next to Yuki in the backseat. He just didn't feel like sitting in front with his mother. As Ichigo followed the two, she recognized the path; they were by the same lake where she found out she was a Mew Mew.

"Isn't the river beautiful Skye?" Hatsu asked. Skye was to busy staring at him. She loved Hatsu so much. "Oh, yeah, beautiful lake," she muttered once she regained her concentration.

"Well, well, isn't this nice. A girl fused with an animal. And an endangered on none the less. This seems like the perfect time to let out the calicites," stated an unknown figure from the distance. He unleashed one monster and once it hit the water, it grew at least eight feet. And of course, an eight foot monster isn't hard to miss.

"Skye! Look out!" shouted Hatsu. He pushed Skye out of the way, and of course, he got hit. "That's the exact same thing Masaya did for me," whispered Ichigo from the car. "Riley; you have no time to get into a tree; you have to start out the battle!" she shouted. "You too Yuki!"

"Right," replied Riley. He and Yuki stepped out of the car and morphed as much as they could, which was a tail, ears, claws, and teeth. "I can't believe I'm doing this," they both said at the same time, both having a dislike for Skye. Riley ran with an increased amount of speed, and Yuki did they same. "I call the fighting; you get to give her 'the talk'," declared Yuki. She charged at the monster and scratched him with her claws.

"What the heck!" shouted Skye. Riley almost ran past her, but slowed down. "Skye! You need to fight this thing!" Riley said. Skye scoffed. "What the heck? Riley, is that you? What are you doing? What do you mean I have to fight? And what about Hatsu?" she asked a million questions at once. He grabbed her shoulders. "I bet you've never heard of the Mew Mews. Well get this; I started Project Mew Mew Two, and surprise, you're the leader! Don't worry; the words will come to you! Now go!" he said, pushing her into the path of the monster.

Yuki swiped at the monster again, and the monster grabbed her and threw her against a tree. Riley glanced over at the tree. "Yuki!" he shouted as he ran over to her. "Do….do you think Skye can handle it?" asked Yuki.

"Of course she can. Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Riley asked worriedly. Yuki laughed. "You sound like my dad when I took my first steps," she said before passing out. "YUKI!" he shouted, shaking her a bit. He put his head against her chest and heard her heartbeat, and let out a sigh of relief.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" said Skye running around in circles. "Ah, I can't take it anymore! Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!" A great big flash of midnight blue color circled her as she began to transform. She had a tail, and a wings, and peacock-like feathers sprang from her slipper-like shoes. "Skye Orb Sword!" she shouted as a silver sword appeared from nowhere and fell into her hands. She grabbed it and, holding it tightly, charged at the monster.

"Sky Slash!" she yelled as she lifted the sword up and cut right through the monster. A mini-monster flew out of the larger one and the larger one dispersed. R4000 came out of the air and ate the mini-monster. The sword disappeared and Skye returned to normal in seconds.

"Hatsu!" she shouted as she ran over to him. But another woman was already there. "Don't worry; he'll be fine," Ichigo stated. "He's just unconscious," she stated. Skye backed away. "Uh…..thanks….do you know what just happened?" Skye asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked confused. "Didn't my son give you a good-enough explanation?" she asked.

"Your….your son! You mean….you're Riley's mom! But you look so young!" Ichigo closed the first aid kit she brought with. "This is the exact same spot I met his father…..up in that tree….he said I was heavier than I looked…….and he explained I was a Mew Mew….i was just a seventh grader than…….and almost three years later, I was pregnant with Riley and Kaguya……I had abandoned my boyfriend who took me here for Riley's father," she whispered.

"TMI," stated Skye. Ichigo frowned. "TMI? What's TMI?" Skye sweat dropped. "It means to much information……I didn't want to know that you gave up your virginity when you were only a tenth-grader…but what's happened to me?" Skye asked impatiently.

"You Skye…fate has chosen you to protect the world…to defeat the enemies…..of course, they're five other girls…..but you have been fused with the Victoria crowned pigeon and now, all of humanity depends on you and your five other companions," explained Ichigo. Riley sighed hearing his mothers speech. "Mom, did you think of that on the way over here?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, pretty good, ain't it?" she complimented herself. Riley grabbed Skye's hand. "Come with us," he said, pulling on her. Skye frowned. "What about Hatsu?" she asked. He glanced over at the boy. "We don't have anymore room in the car, but I'm sure he'll fit…in the trunk," Riley stated.

"You jerk!" shouted Skye as she pointed a finger at Riley. Yuki picked him up and set him in the front seat. Skye, Riley, and Yuki took the back. "Where are we going?" asked Skye. Riley looked away. "Shut up; you ask to many questions," he stated emotionlessly.

"Riley Shirogane, I taught you better than that!" Ichigo shouted from the front seat. Skye and Yuki giggled and Riley just sulked in his seat all the way to the café.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew; our headquarters and where you'll be working. Your uniform will be in by next week," stated Riley.

"What! Work! I am not working here just cause you tell me I have to," shouted Skye. "The pay is ten dollars an hour," stated Riley. "And since you don't have a job permit, I would take the job as a way to make money to pay for your dates with Hatsu," he stated. Skye thought for a minute. And then realized ten dollars an hour was hard to refuse. "I accept!" she shouted.

"Before you go, since you're the leader…..here is R4000. He can detect IR's and prevent a lot of screw-ups!" he added. Ichigo slapped her head and Skye became boiling mad. "HEY!" she shouted. She was so busy being mad, she walked out the door with R4000 before asked what an IR was.

Ha! Don't worry; Skye's personality gets better. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nizbo


	17. The Koala Girl

Ok, chapter sixteen; the next girl we meet is Hershey. And the last girl we meet and her stats are still unknown, seeing as I thought about six girls when walking home from school and didn't write the information down. But I do have the five other girls. Anyway, chapter 16; here it is people.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Riley is such a jerk!" Skye shouted while talking to herself. She was fuming at his last comment. "I am not a freakin' screw up!" she shouted.

"Talking to yourself again? People are going to think you're weirder than you look," a voice came from behind. Skye turned around quickly and saw Riley walking from behind. "What do you want?" snapped Skye.

"Look; I came to apologize, ok? And to walk you home," Riley stated. Skye blew upward. "I bet its cause your mom told you to. The one who had you when she was about 17?" Skye said. Riley was getting tired of everyone using that little bit of information to pick on him; which was basically his whole life.

"Just shut-up, ok? You don't know anything about me! And just because my mom had me when she was young, doesn't mean she and my dad regretted what they did!" he shouted. Skye was taken aback. Riley turned around. "Hey….where you going?" asked Skye.

"You can walk yourself home. Just show up tommarow after school, and don't be late," he stated. He headed back toward the café. Skye just shrugged and turned to walk herself home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Riley; you got a minute? Your dad wanted to see both of us" asked Yuki once he entered the café. He settled down a bit and calmly walked toward the lab. Once down there, they met Riley's dad. "Riley; you need to get all these girls together and fast; these indicators show that the IR's are coming faster and sending actually monsters instead of taking over the bodies of animals like last time," Ryou explained.

"Really? God, this just makes my day. First, Skye is a Mew Mew. Then, another person teases me because my mom was 17 when I was born! And now this!" Riley yelled. He went upstairs to cool down. Yuki tried to follow him, but Ryou held her back. "I know you care about Riley, but now he needs to find himself. Just don't worry yourself Yuki," Ryou explained before walking out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yuki walked into class yawning the next morning. Since Riley left, it had taken twice as long to get the work done. She felt like sleeping during class, but told herself to stay awake. Riley noticed Yuki's tired behavior and walked over.

"Yuki, is something the matter?" he asked. Yuki tiredly glanced over. "You really need to teach me how to get the profiles open; I spent a little time working on that," she answered.

"Just how much time?" Riley asked.

"Oh, no problem; it only took me from 8:00 to 11:00 to open it. And I finished at…say….2:00?"

"What! I am so sorry Yuki! God, how could I be so stupid!" Riley slapped his head. Yuki just half-smiled as the bell rang signaling the beginning of a new day.

Over in the seventh grade about three hours later……

"Woah! That's a new record!" yelled one of the students in gym class. The gym teacher looked up to find one of the slowest rope-climbers in the whole school beating the fastest kid's record. The aqua-haired girl drifted off into a nap before falling down the rope to the screeching sound of the coach's whistle.

"Hershey Nakota Elinques reporting for duty mam!" she shouted. "Aright kids, off to lunch! Good job today, especially you Hershey!" she complimented.

"Today's lunch is hamburgers! Cool Hershey; you're favorite food!" shouted another girl from the seventh grade. Riley, sitting near-by with Yuki observed the girls in the line. Hershey took a second look at it and just shrugged. "I….i don't think so…..i really don't feel like eating meat today," she said walking right by.

"Now that's weird," stated Riley out-loud.

"I know; I wonder what they put in this cafeteria food?" asked Kaguya as she sat down. She poked it with her fork and squealed. "What now?" Riley asked annoyed.

"The cafeteria food; I just saw it move. And I can tell its winking at me. I think it's alive. What do you think Yuki?" asked Kaguya, looking over to find Yuki sleeping with her head on the table. "Yuki…wake up. I think we found another girl," stated Riley, snapping his fingers in her face.

"OF COURSE I HANDED IN THE REPORT! WHAT, DO YOU THINK I WAS WORKING ON SOME PROJECT INVOLVING SIX GIRLS PROTECTING THE EARTH?" Yuki shouted, awakening from her dream.

"O…k…..Yuki; what do you know about Hershey?" asked Riley. Yuki all of the sudden gave her full attention to Riley. "Oh….um…..Hershey……yeah, she was in my old class. She's really peppy…and she thinks vegetarians are nuts." (No offense to vegetarians)

"Well think again, because I think she's about to become one. Look," stated Riley pointing to her.

"Hmmm……lets see…the whooping crane, Victoria crowned pigeon, giant otter, black panther, red kangaroo, and,"

"The koala; Australia's fierce animal vegetarian," Riley interrupted. Masha, who was usually disguised as Kaguya's ornament, popped up and started beeping in a cell-phone like fashion. A hologram of Skye popped up, and likewise, with R4000, a hologram of Riley popped out of nowhere. "Hmm…..i guess Masha and R4000 can communicate with each other like cell-phones," thought Riley out-loud.

"Hey, that's sounds like Riley…..but he's all the way over there," pointed out one of Skye's friends.

"No he isn't; a mini-Riley is right there!" another friend pointed close to R4000 as Skye jumped out of her seat.

"Oh lookee! My cell-phone; better get that!" she said grabbing R4000, causing the image of Riley to go through her hand. "What do you want!" she snarled into the creature.

"Look; you have to hurry with finding the other girls; here's your next assignment; Hershey Elinques," Riley whispered so only Skye could here.

"You mean the slow crazy girl who gets jacked up on sugar?" she replied. Riley hit his head. "Whatever; just get to it," he said before the hologram disappeared.

"Is everything ok Skye?"

"Of course! Everything is peachy-keen! Nothing wrong here!" she replied and laughed. "That was close," she thought.

After school……………………………………………….

"Yo Riley! How am I going to be able to tell Hershey. Most of the times she's too hyper and blocks out everything.

"Um……..wait for an attack? I'm not sure; just get it done, ok?" Riley replied before walking off.

R4000 started beeping like crazy, like a siren almost. "Hm? What's the problem…..um….what's your name again?" she asked the beeping fuzz ball. R4000 kind of glared at her, either that or it was all in Skye's imagination. "WE need to pick out a name for you…..hmm……how about…..Kirin……no……hmm…..i would name you Hatsu…but then that would seem a little weird. Hmm….on Fruits Basket, there's Hatsuharu….how about Haru? Ok, you're name is now Haru!"

R4000…I mean Haru didn't mind the name thing; he was signaling danger approaching. No one bothered to go through this with Skye. But quickly, one of the IR's approached Skye from behind…..

"GOTCHA!" shouted a seventh grader grabbing Skye moving her out of the way. But the IR wasn't trying to get close to Skye to launch an attack, but to launch a calicite. Luckily, Hershey saw the fast movement while on a sugar-craze and grabbed Skye before the calicite had time to attack her.

"Are you alright?" Hershey asked. Skye looked at the girl in front of her, confused. For someone who had no idea they were a Mew Mew and had to save people, she had already started. Before realizing what was happening, Hershey got up on her own and muttered something before shouting the words…..

"MEW MEW HERSHEY METAMORPHASIS!"

"Right! Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!" Skye shouted after Hershey had begun transforming. People were running for there lives and didn't seem to notice anything. Hershey didn't call upon a weapon and just stood there, positioned for attack once Skye came to help.

"Skye Orb Sword!"

The sword with the spherical circle attached to the end dropped into Skye's hand. "Where's your weapon?" asked Skye.

"Don't need one," Hershey replied. Skye looked really confused now. "This…..this doesn't look like the Hershey I know," she thought.

"Hershey Split!"

Hershey started multiplying herself and before anyone knew it, there were thousands of aqua-girls with fuzzy ears and claws.

The original Hershey flew over to Skye. "I don't need a weapon. I can split myself into a thousand copies if I want. But I can only punch, kick, and use my physical strength. I've been going on crime-fighting sprees for the past couple days ever since I knew I had this power," she explained. Her copies were beating the crap out of the calicite, tearing off its skin with the claws.

They dug through the skin and soon reached a center core. The original Hershey called back all of her copies and flew down for a jump-kick. She broke the hard center with one kick and revealed the small, squishy calicite, which Haru ate.

"I didn't know there were others like me," Hershey said, smiling. Skye almost thought for a minute that Hershey had abandoned her childish ways, but that was before Hershey gave her the biggest hug of her life, while shouting, "We are going to be the bestest best of friends!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You failed again!" shouted a large shadow in the darkness. Another shadow appeared a lot smaller. "I'm sorry; I thought there was only one. The koala-girl has skill, and lots of it. But now that I know how much, I can use that to my advantage," the smaller shadow shouted.

"Excellent," the larger shadow answered before menacingly laughing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, it looks like you both are going to be working here, and guess what? The uniforms are in!" Ichigo said handing the aqua and midnight-blue uniforms to the two girls. They looked like the original Café Mew Mew uniforms. "Looks like you two have some work to do, and just ask the old waitresses if you need any help, okay?"

"Rodger dodger!" shouted Hershey as she raised her hand to her forehead and saluted.

"Oh joy; more work. Isn't saving the world a big enough job?" Skye complained. Riley smirked. "You don't get paid for griping you know; I suggest you get to work," Riley stated. Skye became boiling mad and Hershey did most of the work because Skye was so upset she did hardly a thing.

"Good! Today is over! Time to go home!" shouted Skye. She grabbed her things and headed out the door, or at least tried. Riley was standing in her way. "Go to the mall, right now!" he shouted, handing her a list.

"What do you mean! My shift is over and I am certainly not going to do your grocery shopping!" yelled Skye.

"It's not a grocery list you moron! It's a scan. Masha picked it up at the mall. It's another Mew Mew, so get to work."

"But I'm so tired," Skye moaned. Ryou let out a heavy sigh. "Do this and I'll give you a raise," Riley offered. It didn't take Skye long enough to think; a raise on the first day of work. "I accept!" she shouted.

Ok, time to go, no time to explain, gonna get caught for typing late at night if I don't skid addle. Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	18. Holy Crap: That Girl Was Just Kissed!

Chapter 17; this is my longest Tokyo Mew Mew story. But after this short, there will be no more stories involving this one anyway. And I guess I can't call it short, cause its kind of long. Well, lets meet the newest member of the Mew Mews, Mew Me. Don't worry; her names not a swear word, I just thought giving you the first two letters would make your brains work into solving it. Or you can just read whichever suits you best. Trakc was cancelled Tuesday, so luckily, i was able to post because on Monday i couldn't post.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"I wish I had some money! That dress is so super-cute!" announced Skye to Hershey watching a store window, looking and longing the midnight blue dress. She turned around to look for Hershey, but she wasn't there. Skye looked at the closest stores which were another clothes store, a shoe store, and a music store. She saw Hershey listening to a cd playing air guitar. Skye shrugged and as she was walking in, she heard Hershey singing a part of Holiday.

"Pulverize the Eiffel Tower, who criticizes your…" Hershey sang; no screamed.

"GOVERNMENT!" Skye shouted, making Hershey jump. She swiftly took off the headphones and as Skye shot a "you are really weird" look at Hershey, she shrugged saying, "What? I like Green Day, what's wrong with that?"

Haru started beeping like crazy. It was two beeps at once. "Hmm……I think the fuzz ball is saying 'Mew Mew Alert' and 'Danger! Danger!'" Skye looked amazed at how Hershey had determined that. When she was working under the name Mew Mew, she was so serious. And when she wasn't she was always goofing around. Not to mention Skye had had Haru for a couple days and Hershey already understood him.

Skye felt a presence approaching. Coming from the back, she pushed Hershey's head to the ground, yelling, "Get down!" Whatever it was, no one else saw it, but you could see it as it ran into a shelve labeled Hip Hop. "Thanks," Hershey said, and then they saw a human-like figure walk toward a curly haired girl. She was all alone and was looking through country when whatever it was grabbed her and…..

"Holy crap! Did you see that? That guy just came in and started kissing that curly-haired chick!" some people were shouting to their friends. The figure broke loose from the girl and flicked his hand at the gossipers. Blades shot out and if it wasn't for Hershey and Skye who had already transformed, those girls would be dead.

"Run for it!" people started shouting, running from the music store. The curly-haired girl took the figure by the arm, threw him over her back and slammed him into the ground. "That……..oh man…..that was my first kiss," Hershey and Skye heard her mutter. The girl froze for a second, before going into a fit of rage. The fit of rage caused her to transform.

"Mew Mew Melon Metamorphasis!" she shouted. Her clothes had changed into a leotard with long-flared pants over it and see-through long sleeves. Pointed ears formed on her head and a tail came from her behind.

"Melon Tri-Bell!" she shouted, calling forth her boomerang shaped in a triangle. She started to spin, getting faster and faster the long she spun. "Melon Tri-Bell Attack!" she shouted, launching her boomerang. It hit the figure that had kissed her with the power of lightning, water, and fire. The figure fell, but disappeared before anyone was able to truly kill him.

"What…..what the! What happened! Tri Bell! What the hell is that?" she shouted at herself. "That was my first kiss! My first kiss was by a guy I didn't even know! A guy from another country! What am I going to do?" she shouted at herself, running around in circles. Hershey slowly approached and put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Welcome to the team. My names Hershey and that's Skye. What's yours?" she asked curiously.

"Team? What team?" she panicked. She realized how rude she was and immediately turned around. "Sorry for being rude; my name is Melon, but everyone calls me by my middle name, which is Martina."

"You're a Mew Mew! Great, we only have to find three more. Come on; you have to go meet Riley; he'll tell you what to do and you work at café Mew Mew and….."

"But I have to go home; I'm just on vacation here. I live in the US," stated Melon. Skye, who had began to celebrate the "only three more to go" celebration stopped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Well…..you live in America……and you're on vacation?" Riley questioned. Melon nodded. "I'm leaving in two days. I'm sorry, but my home is America. My friends are there and everything."

"Well then, you have to patrol America on your own. I mean, it's likely the IR's will come after you, so you have to deal with attacks over there all by yourself. And that's ok with you?" Yuki asked. Melon hesitated and nodded again. Yuki left and Riley went after her. Before Riley left, he added, "Have a nice trip home."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two days later………

Yuki walked toward the school. Most of the time, someone drove her, but she felt like she needed to walk today. Going over the crosswalk, she stopped. A curly-haired girl was walking in the other direction, wearing a different school uniform. She instantly recognized the girl as Melon and ran to catch up, even though her school was in the other direction.

"So…why aren't you back home?" she spoke from behind. Melon turned.

"Yuki isn't it? Isn't Yuki more of a boy's name?" Melon replied.

"I live with it. Besides, it mean courage….."

At that moment, Riley's mom turned in the other direction in the car with Riley, Kaguya, Sirena, and Kimi.

"And right now…I need all the courage I can get," she said, sighing a little bit while staring at Riley. Melon noticed this and giggled.

"You like him, don't you? Riley, that was his name, right?" Yuki blushed a little bit and nodded. "I wish…..i wish he would feel the same way I feel about him."

"Well anyway….the company my dad works for….they said it would work better if he worked at the same chain here…..so they relocated him…..isn't your school the other way?" Melon asked. Yuki looked at her watch and gasped. "You're right; I'm going to be late! I'll see you later!" Yuki yelled while running in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry; I'll show up for work after school!" Melon shouted as she ran because she was going to be late too.

Chapter 17 has come to an end. And we only have three girls to go. And lots of questions arise, like who was the guy who kissed Melon? I need to think of a name, but I will come up with one shortly. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	19. Falling For You

Ok; the computer has gone nuts. First, the library computer won't take my f-drive. Then, it won't even go into And then there's track practice. I thought long and hard about this chapter though, and when I think long and hard, its recommended to be pretty good. I was also very stupid to not tell you what Melon was fused with. So here is a chart of the people so far.

Skye: Victorian Crowned Pigeon

Hershey: Koala

Melon: Red Kangaroo

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Good news, bad news girls," Riley announced to the three while they prepared to close the café. "Good news; Yuki and I have located the fourth girl. Bad news is……I have to go with you on this one."

"What's so bad about that?" asked Melon in her new mahogany café Mew Mew uniform. Riley sighed. "You girls know how to apply make-up, right?" he muttered. Hershey began to laugh hysterically. "Make up! Ha! You're scared of that?" she laughed.

"Well seeing as I have to go to an all girl's school to find this chick, yes I am very scared," Riley admitted. The other girls started laughing as well, until they realized he wasn't joking. "Why can't Yuki go?" asked Skye.

"Yuki is sick; and don't ask about Masha or Haru; they both caught viruses. I don't want to do this, but have no choice."

"Well then Riley; you'll be posing as me than," came Kaguya's voice. Riley slapped his head. "My worst nightmare has come true; I am becoming my sister."

…………………………………………Next Day……………………………………………………..

"You're kidding me, right? I am not going out into that field full of girls dressed like this," muttered Riley. Not only had his sister tried to make him look like her, but his mother had helped too. And since they were twins, it was pretty easy to pull off.

"Oh quit your whining. I hate whiners," complained Melon. The other three rolled their eyes as they came from the opposite end of the street in the uniforms. Riley with fake pigtails, a shirt stuffed with cotton, and piled with make-up to make him look more feminine. The four walked to the principal's office where they collected their things, claiming they were students who were just checking out the school.

"Wow; you're an odd looking girl. My names Melanie," a girl stated, coming up to Riley. He offered his hand. "My name is Ri…..Kaguya Shirogane," he replied. The other three girls were sitting close by as Riley glanced over at them. They were already giving tips to the school girls. 

"That your posse?" Melanie asked. Riley kind of stared at her oddly. "No; just people I work with," Riley replied. Melanie glanced down at the book Riley was reading. "Hey cool! Teru Asiti! He's one of my favorite authors! Of course, he writes of boyish stuff, so people say he's kind of for boys. But I love his book. Which one you reading?"

"Mountain's Journey," Riley replied.

"Oh, that's a good one. Man, you are really cool!" she stated.

A shadowy figure loomed about the school. Teleporting into the building, it appeared near the teachers lounge close to the room our four hero's were in.

"So…..Kaguya….what other books do you like? I really like manga, but lots of girls find it odd," babbled Melanie.

"Uh….i guess manga's cool…I haven't read any in awhile though."

The teacher presented himself in front of the room. "Girls, please settle down. Now, this day is a little hectic for the older grades seeing as they have a field trip to the dictionary factory. So we will be taking their gym time and they will get our gym time tomorrow," the teacher announced. Some girls cheered because then they would have to have Civics class. "Ladies, head to the locker room," stated the teacher.

"Uh uh, no way am I going into the girls locker room," protested Riley. Any other guy would be happy to go into the girls locker room, but Riley didn't find it so amusing as those creeps. "If you don't want gym, come with me; I usually sneak out of gym to go read," whispered Melanie. So they followed the crowd into the hall and purposely turned the wrong way.

"I don't see the point in gym; besides, the only sports I'm good at is volleyball, swimming, flag, archery, and some track and field events. Even though its an all girls school, it only goes to grade 9, so we're playing football so we don't look like idiots when we get to high school," she mocked the gym teacher while saying the last couple words.

"I'm not really into athletics much either. But for some reason, I'm good at them. I hate that," stated Riley, opening his book again. But the mysteries of this girl beside him was keeping him from reading. "So Melanie…..do you have any other friends?" asked Riley. Melanie glanced over. "Hmm? Oh, well, not really. I'm not really classified as at the top of the social ladder."

"Social ladder? What, do you actually have a fashion police around here?" mocked Riley.

"On casual dress days yes, and I always wear what I think is cool. I mean, boys seem to attack you physically, and girls seem to attack you mentally. I'm sort of the tomboy here, and well……their words haven't gotten to me yet…..except for a couple of years ago……what made me become a tomboy…..a rumor went around that i….i…"

"What happened, because whatever happened, you don't have to go through it alone; other people have felt pain like that too. I mean, everyone teases me because my mom had me and my brother Riley when she was still in high school. I've been picked on most of my life….sorry, go ahead."

"Wait….you have a twin brother? I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings; I'm an only child," Melanie said changing the subject. Riley frowned. "Yes; a brother, two younger twin sisters, and my mom's going to have another baby soon. And stop changing the subject; you're always doing that."

"Right, well…..people…I mean….the others said……"

"Aitai! What are you doing outside reading again?" the coach yelled. He looked over at Riley suspiciously. "Who are you and why aren't you two in gym class?"

"Kaguya Shirogane mam," he replied, a little scared. She looked down her roster muttering, "Shirogane, Shirogane……ah yes, here you are. You are supposed to be in gym class. You're gym wear will be in the locker room! Now get moving you two!"

Melanie growled. Riley found that pretty odd, because usually, girls don't growl. Unless you counted Hershey. Riley's face turned a tad red when he saw the sign saying "Locker Room". He did find his gym uniform in there, but it was a t-shirt with short shorts.

"Um….i need to use the bathroom…..I'll meet you out there," he called to Melanie. She nodded and he quickly ran out the door to the bathroom where he changed.

"Ok, since these two were late, we need to go over everything again. Do to the fact that no one ordered a new football and our old one just went flat, we are playing trashcan ball. Shirogane red, Aitai blue!" the coach shouted. And the game began, with Skye as the captain of the team Riley was on.

"Ok, it's anybody's goal as long as they shoot it in. Three of you go guard one bucket, and three guard the other. We will have three chasers who will chase around the other team. That's our strategy, don't forget it. Kaguya, you're a chaser," she commanded. Riley just rolled his eyes, muttering, "Whatever."

The game went back and forth, tying, and then someone was in the lead, and then tying again. Once the ball was handed to Riley, he ran toward the basket no one was guarding. Until Melanie jumped in front of it his perfect shot. He slowed down, but came nose to nose with her. So close that if he brought his head foreword anymore, he would kiss her.

He shot over her and made a basket, putting his team in the lead. Of course, Melanie could see a bra-stuffer easily through clothing. "That little……she was trying to get popular by stuffing her bra! I'll put an end to that," she thought once Riley had left. She picked up a real trashcan about the size of an ice-cream bucket. Going outside again, she filled the trash with water from the hose. Coming back inside, she ran over toward Riley, dumping the water on him.

It revealed to much. The cotton fell out, the make-up smeared, and the pony-tails fell off. Riley's fake nails banged against the can, forcing a couple to come off.

"Oh my gawd! A guy!" shouted one of the other girls. The coach ran over toward Riley and was able to see through his wet white t-shirt. He was wearing a training ball with cotton still stuffed in it. "Young man, I am going to take you down to the principals office and….."

"Hey look; that new girl has a boyfriend and he came to see her; how sweet," another girl mocked. But she wasn't talking about Riley; she was talking about Melon who had her lips locked with the alien that had kissed her before. He broke away from her and shouted, "Wow; you're a good kisser." She swung at him, barely missing him.

"Its that same guy from the music store!" shouted Skye. The alien shot an evil glare at her, as well as some evil blades. "I'm not just some guy; I'm Tama."

"Cat? You're name means cat?" Melanie pointed out. Tama gave Melanie an evil glare and shot some blades at her as well. Riley ran in front of her, half-transforming into a cat with ears, a tail, and claws. He scrapped his claws against the blade, altering its direction toward some other girls. Then, jumping backward, he grabbed the other girls and carried them to safety.

"RUN FOR IT!" one of the girls shouted. Everyone ran except Melanie, Hershey, Skye, Melon, and Riley. Something was calling Melanie to this battle. "Melanie! Don't just stand there like an idiot; get out of here!" Riley yelled. The alien pulled out two IR's and threw them foreward as they transformed into to equally big monsters.

"Girls; go for it! I'll take care of Melanie!" Riley yelled. The three nodded, before grabbing their pendants…….

"Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mew Melon Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Hershey Metamorphosis!"

And with a blast of aqua green, mahogany, and navy blue, the girls transformed into the animal/human forms of the Victorian Crowned Pigeon, the Koala, and the Red Kangaroo. Melanie thought for a minute before shouting…..

"Mew Mew Mango Metamorphosis!"

Melanie "Mango" Aitai transformed into the human/animal form of the Giant Otter, with her blonde, long pig-tails, long skirt, bikini-like top, ballerina-like slippers, little brown ears, and a brown tail. Three of the four girls called upon their weapons.

"Skye Orb Sword!"

"Melon Tri-Bell!"

"Mango Universal Rod!"

"Two on two girls! Go now!" Skye shouted, jumping and taking flight. The others nodded and followed, Hershey and Mango fighting one while Melon and Skye fought the other.

"Hershey Split!"

Hershey's copies started fighting the monster while the real Hershey went after Tama. Throwing her furious punches and not concentrating, she wasn't hitting him at all. Mango raised her rod in the air and then slammed it onto the ground.

"Mango Universal Dimension!" she shouted, causing a powerful earthquake as the ground beneath formed a large crack. The monster fell in while Hershey's copies punched and kicked it furiously, beating it into pieces.

"How do we capture them now that Haru or Masha aren't here?" she asked. Riley flung a glass jar at one of Hershey's copies and she caught it. "Keep it in this; here's one for that one Melon!" he shouted, throwing one at her. While one copy picked up the IR, the others smashed it to find the center.

"We go ours!" shouted Melon and Skye, who were bruised from fighting their battle with the monster. Hershey's copies assembled as she presented the jar upfront. "Ours too!"

"You think you can defeat me! I'll just summon more!" Tama shouted. Suddenly, a forceful strike hit Tama in the cheek, causing him to fall to the ground. It was Mango, wh had sneaked up behind him and slammed the Universal Rod against his body with a forceful blow. The wind was pretty much knocked out of him, except for a bit of energy he used to get back to outer space.

"I'll see you soon cutie!" Tama said, blowing Melon a kiss. She fumed and tried to go after him, but couldn't because he had already teleported away.

The girls de-transformed and looked at the damage. "Great job girls! Looks like we found our newest teammate. Melanie; you will….."

SMACK!

Melanie's hand came swiftly across Riley's face. She was slightly crying. "You jerk! I trusted you! I was nice to you! I almost told you one of my deepest darkest secrets! And now, I find out you're a guy! What the hell went on in that perverted mind of yours when coming to this school. Do the words 'all girl's school' mean anything to you!" she shouted.

"Melanie! Control yourself! It wasn't Riley's fault. He had to come with to help us find you," Skye explained.

"For what! To find out I'm even more of a freak than I already am! I don't ask for much really, all I wanted was a friend! And I thought 'Kaguya' would be that friend, but no, instead, Riley had to create all this crap, a fake life, name and everything just to…."

"It's not all fake!" shouted Riley. Panting, he got up slowly. "I used my twin sister's name; Kaguya. I do like the author Teru Asiti and i……my mom…..my mom did have me when she was only a high schooler……all I did…was change my name and my look…..Melanie……I did this all for the fate of having you become part of the team."

"How can I believe you!" Melanie shouted. Melon put a hand on her shoulder. "Well……you don't have to believe him…but you can believe all of us, which is basically the same story. Now cheer up; this wonderful gift has been given to you. You can either throw it away or treasure it while it lasts."

Melanie did smile, wiped the tears from her eyes, and nodded. "You're right…..Kaguya…I mean Riley…I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she apologized. Riley slightly blushed. "Its ok I guess," he answered.

Melanie's smile grew even wider. "Well, since we found you and all, I think its best to tell everyone that there is no more danger and to get back to ours schools. Meet at Café Mew Mew after school to start your job Melanie. And I'll see you then," Riley said, turning around.

"Wait for me!" shouted Skye, and Hershey followed. Melon headed in the other direction, but Melanie's eyes were set on Riley.

"Well…..i think I'm falling for you….Riley Shirogane," she thought smiling, and then ran back to her teachers.

Oooh! It gets interesting! Now we have a love who knows what shape going in every direct possible. Tama likes Melon, Melanie likes Riley, Riley likes Yuki, Yuki likes Riley, Skye likes Hatsu and Hatsu likes Skye! And Melon hates Tama for that matter. And there will be even more craziness in the next chapter, and in the chapter after that, even more. And if you're wondering when Nanba, Ariel and Kish's son will appear again, he should make his appearance in….chapter 19 or 20 maybe? And if anyone wants to know, Melanie's name, Aitai, means I miss you. Her name is really confusing. It was supposed to be Parn, but I decided to change that. And I guess you do want the full names of the Mew Mews, huh?

Skye Danica Marlinia (Mew Skye)

Hershey Nakota Elinques (Mew Hershey)

Melanie Mango Aitai (Mew Mango)

Melon Martina Niecens (Mew Melon)

Our next names are one that has the food in the name and one that has the first initials of the three names put together to spell the Mew Mew. And I hope to get a picture I drew with the first five girls on my website soon. I have a copy in color and a copy in black and white. NAd I am very sorry it was late; the computer I regularly go to no longer supports So it might take a little longer.

Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	20. Sisterly Love Or Something Close To It

WHEE! Chapter who knows but it somewhere near twenty is here! And the fifth girl is comin up! Everyone meet………wait a minute! I'm not supposed top give you the name now! You have to wait! This chapter also has craziness! The love who knows what shape will have a new line once this is done! So here we go!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"MOM! Hershey scratched another one of my cds!" a high school girl shouted.

"Ah, no one cares about that goth music you listen to anyway!" Hershey shouted at her sister.

"Stop fighting you two!"

"Maybe she would feel better if she had a boyfriend! But she has to go all around wearing creepy clothes and scaring everyone!" Hershey yelled.

"Shut up you little sugar-high crap-head!" Hershey's sister shouted. Hershey stuck her tongue out and ran around her. "Get away from me!" the girl screamed, retreating to her room.

"Dad...why…..why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you stay dad! Why damnit!" the older girl shouted, pounding on the floor in her dark room.

"Gotta go to work! Love ya mom!" Hershey shouted before running out the door. Speeding on her bicycle to café Mew Mew, she stopped a block away to look into her sister's window.

"Coco…..we've all been upset about dad running off…..but it's been about 8 years now…so just get over it," she thought. Hershey sighed. "Stupid sister," she muttered, turning around after spacing out.

"You're late Hershey," Riley commented when she came in. Hershey rubbed her head. "Sorry, but I had some family issues to work out," she mentioned.

"You alright Hersh?" asked Melanie in her cute salmon colored uniform.

"Please don't call me Hersh; it reminds me of a vehicle they transport bodies in for funerals. And I'm fine."

After work…………

"Well, great job today girls. Anyway, since we have two left to find, we should work on this girl at hand. Technology can't tell us who it is, except that they're in high school in the 10th grade. Secondly, the aliens are going to attack her at about 9:30 tonight, at the dance club called Alternative Beat," Riley said.

"That's……that's my sisters favorite dance club! She's going to be going their tonight!" Hershey gasped.

"Well then, go home and try to convince her not to go. It could get dangerous," Riley commented. "Another thing about the aliens; Tama will be bringing a couple friends this time. And I don't mean the monsters; I mean other people of his race; about two of them."

Hershey had already left. "To bad; Alternative Beat only allows high schoolers. That means we might not be able to get in unless we all play dress up. But I have to find a way to get Coco to stay home…..i got it!"

Once Hershey was home, she looked in a bunch of pillow cases from the living room. There, she found her sisters report card from when she was in elementary school; the one after her dad left and her grades had dropped to F's and D's. She crossed out elementary and scribbled in 10th grade. Running to her mom, she yelled, "Mom! I found Coco's report card!"

Minutes later, Hershey's mother marched up to Coco's room. Coco was getting ready to go dancing, dressing in her usual black dress with black fish nets and black boots.

"Coco Nari Elinques!" her mother shouted. "When did you plan on explaining this to me!"

Coco tried to walk out the door to put in her long earrings. Her mother grabbed her shoulder and said, "You are not leaving this house young lady! Until you're grades improve, you are grounded!" she shouted. Coco heard her mother mutter, "If you're father were still here, he would have a fit."

The door of her room slammed. After checking the time, which read 9:00, Coco fled out her window and "borrowed" Hershey's bike to ride to the dance club. Once their, she ran through her usual routine. Dance by herself, then she sat down. Secretly, she wished someone would ask her……..

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" a guy came up and asked her. Coco looked up from her absent-minded stage at the guy who held his hand out. She took it as he led her to the dance floor.

"So, what's your name?" Coco loudly said while dancing to the music.

"My name is Tomo. Yours?" he asked.

"Tomo eh? That sounds kind of girlish. My names Coco," she yelled. She smiled. It was pretty rare for a guy to ask her to dance. In fact, a guy had never asked her.

"You're really cute, ya know that?" Tomo commented. Coco slightly blushed. "Thanks. You're a really good dancer."

"You are too."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hershey ran into the café exhausted. "Riley! I really tried it did, but it didn't work!"

"What didn't work? And are you ready tonight we have to go stop them!" Riley asked.

"My sister! And my bike! My sister went to the club anyway! And she took my bike! And what in the name of Gilbert are you wearing!" she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Well, I made us some fake ids so we can get in. We have to be high schoolers. Plus, most of the people are dressed like this."

"Riley! How do you put these on?" Skye wailed holding up the fish nets. She was already wearing baggy camouflage jeans with a tight, black leather vest and a spiked collar.

"We're ready!" came Melon and Melanie's voices.

"Why isn't Hershey wearing this stuff?" commented Skye.

"Oh; I have some of my sister's clothes in this bag. We gotta go now Riley!"

"Not until you change. Yuki should be down here any second."

"I'm ready!" she shouted, coming down the stairs. Wearing a red plaid skirt that went to her knees and a blood red tank top, she dyed her hair red and put it into two spiky buns. Riley's mouth hung open a bit as she came down in her boots that went up most of her legs with the chains attached.

"Well, get going then Hershey!" Riley added, still staring at Yuki. Hershey glanced at him oddly, but headed toward the bathroom to change.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…..where do you live and how come I haven't seen you around before?" Coco asked.

"Just moved here; in the other school, I got into to many fight. And I got in trouble for being a little to……lets just say I was attached to girls like you."

"Ooh, town bad boy, eh?" Coco slyly remarked. Tomo smiled. "Well, it was mainly for doing stuff like this," he said as he tilted his head forward. Coco closed her eyes as Tomo's lips pressed onto hers.

Coco's first kissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok, so where is your sister?" Riley asked walking in. The guards had let them in without giving it a second glance. "It should be pretty easy to tell; she is wearing a black dress, black boots, fishnets…."

"You mean that girl over there who's making out?" asked Skye. Hershey glanced at Skye. "What? My sister doesn't have a boyfriend," Hershey snapped.

"Well, she does now; look," added Melanie, pointing to Tomo and Coco. Hershey took off her extremely dark sunglasses. "Co…..Coco…..she…..she has a boyfriend," she said in slight shock. Masha and Haru started beeping and pointing in that direction.

"And it isn't just anyone; it's Tama!" shouted Yuki. That really put Hershey into so much shock, she started running in there direction. Her body came into contact with Tama's as she slammed him into the ground away from her sister.

"Tama! How dare you play around with her emotion's like that!" Hershey shouted angrily. By Hershey's voice, Coco opened her eyes. "HERSHEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY CLOTHES! AND WHY DID YOU JUST KNOCK OVER TOMO!" she screamed.

"His name is Tama, and he's not in love with you. You have to get out of here now!" Hershey shouted above the music.

"So Hershey; you've discovered me, eh?" Tama remarked, getting up. He had morphed into his regular clothes. Hershey was ready to transform when a hand came across her shoulder. "Don't; there are to many people here! Riley and I will evacuate as fast as we can!"

"So…..um….any idea's on how to evacuate a goth-club?" Riley asked the girls. Melanie jumped up on the stage and grabbed the microphone Riley was holding.

"Everyone in here; we're closing now because of a….um…..plumbing problem! Someone had been flushing human remains down the toilet and the FBI needs to search for evidence. Please go to the…..um…..gas station next door and the FBI will be there to question you shortly. NOW EVERYBODY OUT!"

Everyone stared in confusion at Melanie. The guests sighed and started filing out. Melanie jumped off stage. "Melanie….what was that all about?" asked Melon. She shrugged. "First thing that popped into my head. Now come on; help me get these people out faster!"

Hershey tried to at least lunge at Tama, but he grabbed Coco. "One more step and you're sister gets it!" he threatened, holding a blade to her neck. Coco just stood their emotionlessly; she knew ever since her dad left, she couldn't cry anymore; like all the tears had been sucked from her that day.

"Good; all the people are gone! Everyone, transform!" Riley shouted. The girls nodded.

"Mew Mew Melon Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mango Metamorphosis!"

Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!"

"Look, over there!" shouted Melon. She was pointing to the scene where Tama was half-strangling Coco and Hershey was standing there; powerless. She swiftly ran over and jumped into the air. Landing right behind him, she punched him before Tama could turn around. Tama dropped Coco and Hershey caught her sister.

"Mew Mew Hershey Metamorphosis!" Hershey shouted when she had put Coco down. Coco stared in amazement at the sight before her; her sister evolving into a creature with ears and claws. The other girls called upon their weapons while Hershey split into hundreds of people.

"Get his girls! After all, a guy only dreams that lost of women will chase them!" Skye shouted with a smirk on her face.

"Well Melon is fine, but you bitches are useless!" he yelled. He drew his weapon, which was like a big scythe and he swung it at the girls.

"I….i don't need to unleash for this," Hershey thought. Thinking back to her older brother who was well into the world, she called back her copies and launched into the air above Tama. Aiming her foot at him, she struck him.

"OSAKA NANIWA SUPER KICK!"

She kicked his head which practically made a 180 degree turn.

"Holy friggin crap! Hershey, where did you learn that!"

"My brother went to Osaka All Boys School and taught me it!" she replied once she had landed. Tama had fallen to the floor creating a massive hole. He wasn't bale to pick himself up, when he mysteriously started moving.

"OSAKA KUIDAORE CHOP!"

Hershey furiously punched the second figure, who revealed himself when Hershey had hit him. While Tama had the power to call forth a scythe, he had the power of invisibility. But it didn't work because Hershey had splattered blood on him.

"Very nice finding me; my name is Tasuke," the other figure said.

"Spare me the story," Hershey sarcastically muttered. "Let him go so I can beat the crap out of him!"

"In time, Hershey. But for now, we must go. Until we meet again…."

"Mew Mew Coco Metamorphosis!"

"What the…" Tasuke turned around to find Coco standing behind him with her weapon.

"Do as my sister says……or else," she angrily whispered. A smirk made its way across Tasuke's face.

"Not now; maybe some other time," he said before creating a portal and teleporting away. Coco lunged forward to catch him, but he had already gone."

And so, chapter 18 comes to a close. Just so you know, I have a full-time job for the summer; my very first summer job. Not to mention, I will be in lots of parades because I finally re-joined the baton and drum corps and that will take up some time. Just explaining I will be very busy in the summer and that's why I may not post. So please do not send me evil letters saying you will hunt me down and stalk me until I write again. Seriously, I can't even read any of my favorite fics either, so I have to suffer too. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	21. Mute Girl

YAY! Remember the chapter where Ariel had her child? Well guess who's back, back again?" Yes, that's a quote from Without Me and Just Lose It by Eminem. He's cool! One of my favorite rappers. Heck, he is probably the only rapper I like other than Kanye West. He rules too!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I'm making up something too.

Telekinesis is presented as so-

"Hey Nanba; check out the freak! Its mute girl!" commented a very rude boy.

"You know, why don't you leave her alone. You guys are always picking on her. I mean, she isn't that bad. Heck, she's not bad at all," Nanba said, defending the girl. And from the distance, the girl heard this, and a small smile spread itself across her face.

POV

My name is Ashley. Ashley P. Plescho. All my life, people have called me this. And they're right. I am a mute. I haven't spoken to anyone in three years ever since that fateful day when I was in third grade. And here's why.

From the beginning, I was a very quite child. My mother died giving birth to me, and it was her final wish I be named after her best friend, Ashley, who had died in a car crash. I am only half Japanese. My mother is from America.

So I was named Ashley P. Pleshco, the P. standing for Persilla. I didn't talk much even as a kid; I remember crying, but not talking. Except to a couple of people; my dad, who used to say he loved me more than air, my teachers, and my best friend, Em, who understood me entirely. I always talked to her. She helped me through my problems and made me laugh a lot along the way as well.

Then, in second grade, Em moved away. That's when I completely shut myself away from the world. I only communicated with one person; my father.

My father was the best dad I could have ever had. He respected me, trusted me, and loved me. And he was my favorite person in the whole wide world.

Until I remember coming home one day, seeing him sprawled on the floor. The red, sticky substance I had come to know as blood was surrounding him. I could see holes in his back, and one in his pants. He was panting extremely hard.

Calling 911 wasn't enough. My dad died. I was so fortunate though because I got the chance to say good bye.

I haven't spoken since.

To this day, people call me freak, mute girl, silence, and any other nickname you could think of that means quiet. But I always remember one person who stood up for me. And I remember him doing so since the day I met him.

Nanba Konaga.

Since day 1, he seemed to be my savior. I always admired him and secretly thanked him for that. I can remember kids always used to steal my lunch. Em would always share with me. But once, Em was sick. I had nothing to eat, and I can still remember him coming up to me, offering half of his lunch to me.

And I always saved a special smile just for him. Since then, he's always been my protector. And I've always seen him as my second best friend.

End Ashley's POV

"One girl left to find. At least Coco came along easy, unlike some of you other girls. And we had Coco's uniform here, which was good." Riley sat at the main computers, typing away. "You're lucky her uniform was black, otherwise, she would have never put it on," Hershey mentioned.

"In a few short seconds, this computer will at least trace a clue to the girl's identity; a location, a name, an address, anything. It'll be soon enough….holy crap!" Riley shouted. The computer was beeping a phrase Riley hadn't seen this whole experiment. DATA NOT AVAILABLE.

After running through it a couple more times, Riley sighed in defeat. Meanwhile upstairs…..

"So Kaguya…."

"Forget it Nanba; I am so way out of your league."

"But only by what; four grades?"

"Listen; girls in ninth grade don't date boys in fifth grade. Get that into you're very little head, ok?" she said, carrying some dishes back into the kitchen. "Damn," muttered Nanba kicking the dirt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe this stupid computer!" Riley yelled after everyone but Yuki had gone. He hit a button with his fist and turned around and started walking away. Yuki came up from behind and draped her arms around him. "Riley; I know this is tough, but we have to get through this. I'm frustrated too, but we must go on."

"You're right; sorry," muttered Riley. "It's just that…….looking at you is like watching the sun rise."

"What?" asked Yuki confused. Riley smiled. "If you're not going to listen, then I'm not going to repeat it," he commented.

"INFORMATION OBATINED." The computer beeped and Riley felt relieved. "Yes!" he yelled. The computer gave all the information it could offer.

fifth grade

quiet

scarlet hair

"Yo Riley; you're mom told me that you had to come home," Nanba said, walking in. Riley groaned; he hated it when people stopped him when he was really working. He headed for the door and left. Nanba stared at the big screen, looking over the clues until exclaiming, "Hey! I know who that is!"

"You….you do? That's great Nanba! I could…I could kiss you!"

"Is that a promise?" Nanba grinned. Yuki looked mortified. Sure, his mom had stayed with her parents and he had just helped out and he was only two years younger. "I…I take that back. Who is it then?"

Nanba sighed. "Her name is Ashley. She's in my grade. And I guess when the computer means quiet, they mean quiet."

"Why?"

"Because she hasn't spoken in three whole years to anyone! And it's very unlikely someone will get her to talk, more or less shout out something like Mew Mew Ashley or something!" Nanba shouted.

"Hmmm……isn't her full name Ashley Persilla Plescho?" Yuki questioned.

"I think so; why?"

"Because, if you take the first letter of Ashley, the first letter of Persilla, and the first three letters of Plescho, it spells out APPLE. She….she is most likely to be Mew Apple who is fused with the Black Panther!"

"Yeah, just like the new gothy girl is fused with a whooping crane, big deal! By the way; she's pretty cute; think you could give me her number?"

"You are such a ladies man Nanba, and I know where you get it from," Yuki sweat dropped.

"You do! Really? Where!"

"You mean you've never heard….ok, I'm going to tell you now then. Way back when, before your mother was proclaimed a Mew Mew, your dad was after another girl. And from what I've heard from Ichigo, he was a lech."

"You take that back about my dad! Unless you really want to get hurt!" Nanba shouted.

"If you don't believe me, go ask your dad yourself. I mean, you're not like you baby brother Nakao or anything, unless you really are that helpless!" Yuki threatened.

"What? I am no helpless, and at least I'm not lovesick over some teenage blondie who is a genius and an all around selfish jerk!"

"What? How….i mean, that isn't……how do you know?"

"Well lets just say little miss lilac hair shouldn't leave her computer journal open on the free internet in the café after hours," smirked Nanba. "Ooh, look at me, I am so smart and beautiful. But I seem to have problems because I don't know how to tell the guy I like how I feel about him. And I also get rashes on my neck!" he mimicked.

"You….you…." that was all Yuki could say. She was so furious and humiliated. She stormed out, and when she got to the door.

"At least tell me who it was my dad was chasing after," Nanba asked. Yuki's eyes held tears that threatened to fall. Turning around, she mumbled, "Don't ask me; go ask Ichigo. She should know all about it." She slammed the door behind her, leaving a dumb founded Nanba in the room, and when alone, he trembled.

"No way…..my dad…..chased after…..Kaguya's mom!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"God, this has got to be the worst day ever! I hate that stupid half alien!" Yuki shouted to herself. The café was preparing to close. After telling herself to take a deep breath, she realized, "Maybe…..maybe I am to scared to tell Riley how I feel…..well not anymore! I'm going to tell him now!"

"Kaguya; you know where you brother is?"

"Oh; you mean he wasn't downstairs with you?"

"Nope; just one annoying half alien."

"Yeah, I know how you feel; Nanba can be such a perv."

"Well, thanks anyway. I'll go find him," Yuki replied. "He's probably in the laundry room anyway; after a rude customer spilt hot chocolate on his shirt, he had another one on hand and put that on in the dryer," she thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Th way there, she told herself, "You can do it! You can do it!" Once she reached the laundry room, she tapped on the door lightly. No one answered, but Yuki could here talking.

"Riley……there's….there's something I need to tell you……its really important….and...um…..I'm really nervous about this."

It was Melanie's voice.

She heard Riley sigh. "I'm sorry if Nanba is harassing you. He can't help himself around pretty girls."

"He said I was pretty," thought Melanie, which gave her enough courage. "Riley….i…..i….remember…um….i lo…….love you," she finally got it out. She took another deep breath. "Ever since you disguised yourself as a girl, I thought there was something different about you. I mean, you seemed a little to manly you be a girl and….well…..i was just telling myself no guy would ever sneak into this school. And then everyone found out. Well…..i thought the day…..you guys headed back to your school. And I know it's only been a couple of days, but……I mean…..you seem like everything I was looking for."

"Umm…Melanie?" Riley said nervously. She was getting closer and the space between them was getting smaller and smaller. Yuki stood there, mortified. She couldn't believe Melanie loved Riley. And she couldn't believe by the way Riley was kissing her that he loved her back.

Crying, she ran down the hall and up the stairs to the café. What she should've done was stayed to see the rest.

Riley gently pushed Melanie away. Melanie looked heart-broken. "I…..Riley..."

"I'm sorry Melanie, but….there's someone else……that I love…."

Melanie looked like she was about the cry; the one guy she liked had shot her down. She turned around and muttered, "Ok…I understand."

"But Melanie…..you are a great girl….and one day, you'll find a guy who's better than me…..and he'll return the feeling," Riley said, smiling to give Melanie hope. She dried her tears. "Thanks," she said. "Maybe there is hope," she thought smiling and walking out the slide door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yuki sat in a corner of the kitchen, crying. She didn't want anyone to see her, and if she had gone to her room or the bathroom, people might get suspicious. Even though the only people around were Kaguya, Melanie, Nanba, and Riley.

Unfortunately, the broom was supposed to be in the corner, and Kaguya had been sweeping. She returned, hearing slight whimpering. Kaguya looked around. She couldn't see anyone, so she continued her walk t put the broom away when.

"Yuki? Why are you down there? What's wrong? Is it my idiot brother again?" she sighed.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Kaguya. Here; let me move…."

"Tell me what blondie did now," she said. Yuki laughed through her tears. "You're blond too, ya know."

"I don't care; tell me now…or would you rather have me drag your parents into this. Oh Keiichiro!"

"No; please don't get my dad into this. I'll tell, I'll tell!" Yuki begged.

"Is something wrong girls?" Keiichiro asked. He took one look at Yuki and gasped. "Yuki; you've been crying. Why?"

"Too late now," smiled Kaguya. Yuki wiped her tears. "It's nothing dad. Kaguya….she splashed water on my face," she lied.

"Yuki Akasaka, if its one thing I've told you not to do it's to lie. If she would've splashed water in your face, you're shirt would be wet and so would a part of the floor," Keiichiro explained. Yuki sighed; she knew she was going to have to talk to someone. But she felt her dad didn't know enough about a girl's emotions and what a girl actually felt.

"Umm……where's mom? I mean, this is really a…..girl issue," Yuki explained. Keiichiro frowned. "Was it some boy? Did he reject you and now you can't stand to not feel bad?" asked Keiichiro.

"Wow Keiichiro; you really hit the nail on the head!" Kaguya mentioned. Keiichiro smiled and walked away. "Your mother's gone, but I'm sure this 'girl issue' can be helped by another person."

"Really? Who; where is she?"

"Right next to you," Keiichirro explained with a smile before leaving.

Yuki turned around to find Kaguya waving to her. The left the kitchen and sat on some tables.

"Don't worry about it; Riley's just a big….well……um…..jerky head!" Kaguya explained.

"Yeah…..but I can't believe he doesn't care, and all the times together……I mean, Riley's the first one who taught me how to talk, and how to walk."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! God, those were good times."

Flashback

Four-year-old Riley walked into the Akasaka's living room. Keiichiro and Zakuro went out to have some alone time and her parents had volunteered to baby sit the one-and-a-half year old Yuki.

"Hi dad; how's teaching her to walk going?" Riley asked.

"Not to well; she just doesn't want to try no more. It looks like she wants her parents to teach her. And I was sure that one technique we used to get you and Kaguya to walk would work," Ryou sighed, defeated. "I'll go help your mother with making dinner; you watch Yuki for a bit, okay?"

"You can count on me, dad!" Riley said, holding his hand to his head, saluting his father. Ryou smiled and walked into the kitchen. Riley thought he would make it his responsibility on teaching Yuki how to walk. Or at least try.

"Ok Yuki; you're over there, and I'm over here. Try not to crawl, but walk over to me," Riley explained, encouraging her. Yuki started to crawl, but Riley yelled, "Stop right there Yuki! You need walking lessons." He walked over to the child and helped her to her feet by taking bother hands and putting them in his own.

"Alright Yuki, now just move you're right leg, then you're left leg, then right, then left, and keep doing that," he smiled. Yuki picked up her right foot, and did as she was told, Riley helping her along the way. Once they had walked around the coffee table a couple of times, Riley put her back where she had started and walked a little bit farther away.

"Alright; just do as I told you to get to me Yuki. You can do it!" he cheered. Yuki stared at him for a minute, but finally picked herself up nervously, and put one foot in front of the other.

"DAD! COME SEE THIS! YUKI'S WALKING!"

Flashback Number Two

"Ri Ri!" a two-year-old exclaimed joyfully. Keiichiro had simple flashcards with simple words.

"Come on Yuki, say cat!"

"Bumby!" she shouted, clapping. Keiichiro sighed. He put the flashcards down. "I guess we'll try again tomorrow," he said. Riley picked up the flashcards and went through them with Yuki. She didn't get any of them.

"Hmmm….i wonder why this one is blank?" Riley asked himself. He walked away for a minute, returning seconds later. He had drawn something on this card.

"Here Yuki; this is what brought your mom and dad and my mom and dad together. Say love!"

Yuki stared at the card. It was spelt right and had a messy heart drawn under it. After squinting a little more…..

"L….lu……love!" she exclaimed. "Love Ri Ri!"

"Great job Yuki!" Riley beamed.

Flashback Number Three

A now five-year-old Yuki shrunk under her covers. She looked out the window to see the tree's moving in the moaning wind. She whimpered. Riley, Kaguya, Anisha, and Sirena were staying over night because Ichigo and Ryou made plans to go out. Riley opened the door.

"Yuki, is something wrong; you're crying," Riley asked concerned.

"Riley; I'm scared. There's a monster outside my window, and soon, he's going to come in here and eat me!"

"It's just a tree, see?" Riley pointed out her window.

"No; its not; it's a monster!"

"Well ok then. If you are scared, then I'll protect you. I'll just stay here with you until you fall asleep," Riley stated, crawling into Yuki's bed. Yuki smiled. She fell asleep seconds later, with Riley who fell asleep in Yuki's bed. Yuki wasn't scared of monsters anymore.

Flashback Number Four

Yuki, now in fifth grade, came through the door crying. Riley who was at the café with his father, ran up after her. He seemed to be moving in slow motion and he wouldn't move any faster. But he was really running as fast as he could. After what seemed like eternity, he finally reached Yuki's room.

"What do you want!" Yuki snapped at the seventh grader.

"Well, I'm your protector, remember? When we were little, I promised I'd protect you. So tell me what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"The kid in my class, she's saying I'm ugly. She says I'll never get a date to our first dance which is Friday, I'll never get my first kiss, I'll never get married, and I'll never ever have anyone love me!" Yuki shouted.

"Yuki; she's just jealous. I mean, you're smart, you're nice, and you're beautiful. And about getting married, you don't have to worry about that now. And…….and I'll go with you to the dance. I mean, if you bring me, she'll be so jealous," Riley schemed.

"Well……still……" Yuki said, feeling a little better.

"And if you want to, I can teach you how to kiss now!"

"WHAT?" Yuki screamed. Riley got closer to her. Yuki was too stunned to move. Riley moved back a little. Yuki thinking she had been rejected started tearing up.

"You have to close your eyes when you kiss. It's a rule," Riley smirked. Yuki stopped her tears, and closed her eyes. Riley got closer and kissed her on the cheek. "You just wait Yuki; one day, I'll really teach you how to kiss. Right now, you're too young for me," Riley smirked.

Yuki laughed. "You're so full of yourself," she mentioned.

And that is when she realized she loved Riley Shirogane.

End All Flashbacks

"Man; those were some good times. And that jerk for rejecting you. He knows you like him…..or at least I think he does. But don't worry about it Yuki; there are other guys out there, some that are a lot better and cuter than my brother. I mean, he may be smart, but when it comes to someone's emotions, I rule that field. And I get it from my mother!" Kaguya yelled.

Yuki laughed. She dried her tears and hugged Kaguya. "Thanks Kaguya. You made me feel a lot better."

"Yuki? Is something wrong? You're father told me you needed to talk to me?" Zakuro asked, opening the door.

"Its ok; Kaguya helped me. And I'm feeling lots better now," Yuki smiled. She was indeed heartbroken, but she had a dear friend who had helped her. Looking at the clock, she gasped. "Kaguya; you and Riley were supposed to be home an hour ago."

"Oh crap! Gotta walk and gotta walk fast!" Kaguya panicked. "Riley! Get up here!"

"Keiichiro said Riley left about 45 minutes ago. Don't worry; I'll drive you home," Zakuro offered.

"Thanks! See you later Yuki! And don't worry about it!" Kaguya yelled, grabbing her coat and school clothes and walking out the door. Yuki sighed. "I……I think I'm going to be ok," Yuki sighed again. She headed up to her room and went to bed early. Before tucking herself in, she collapsed into bed, whispering, "Like the song Riley and I danced to…..my heart will go on."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There…there's something strange going on here," Ashley thought. She became embarrassed that she was letting those punk's words get to her. And just like magic, and tail and ears popped out of her body. Ashley stared in amazement. A figure appeared behind her.

What do you want? - Ashley thought.

"Telekinesis? Very clever indeed! My name is Tama, and I ask your assistance….."

I can read minds to ya know. You're thinking of deceiving me so I can help destroy the planet. I'm sorry, but destroying my home isn't my thing.-

"So, you won't help me then? Then I'll just have to use force," Tama smirked.

Come any closer and I'll rip you to shreds. - Ashley brought her claws up.

"Hmm…..well, hurt me, and I'll hurt your precious friend."

I don't have any friends. They've all abandoned me.-

"Hmm…..well then, we shall meet again soon, Mew Apple."

Tama disappeared. Ashley ignored it. The next day, she went to school like normal. Sitting there, staring out the window, Nanba approached.

"Ashley, I need you to come with me today. I mean, it's important. So please meet me after school by the flagpole at 3:15."

An onlooker almost went crazy. "Holy crap; did you know Nanba was dating that one mute girl?"

"I was, was I? Nanba appeared behind the boy and held him by the shirt collar. He let him go seconds later, turning around. "You aren't worth my time," he shrugged.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ashley; there you are!" Nanba exclaimed. Ashley felt happy; he hadn't lied. He wasn't just trying to trick her. "Come on!" he said, dragging her by the hand. And once they were in a clearing with no people near-by, Nanba took Ashley's hand and flew her to the café.

Ashley stared around in amazement. "It's a good thing you are coming today; everyone else is anxious to meet the original Mew Mews. I guess I should explain this to you. A long time ago, Riley's father started a project. It involved five girls, and later six, who tried to save the world from aliens who were trying to destroy the planet. Are you following me?" Nanba turned his head around.

Ashley nodded. "Well, some new aliens have come up. And since the originals aren't as powerful, Riley started a new project. And guess who lucky girl number six is?"

Ashley pointed to herself. Nanba smiled. "Yup; and you are fused with the Black Panther. And you get a job too; you work at café Mew Mew for about ten dollars an hour. The place hasn't changed much." Ashley looked down; they were so high up. "Don't worry; I won't drop you. And I haven't told many people this, but I'm half alien, half human and contain small particles of the DNA of a cobra. But don't worry; I don't bite…usually," Nanba smirked. Ashley laughed; the first time she had laughed in ages.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I found her and I told her; mission accomplished," Nanba stated, walking through the door. The other girls hadn't arrived yet, and it was just Riley, Yuki, and Kaguya. Riley seemed to glace at Yuki, who would just ignore him. He was worried and hadn't paid attention to Nanba at all.

"Hello? Did you hear me? I got Ashley and brought her hear. You should have made her leader. Unlike the other for stupidoes, she listened and accepted it. Don't I deserve some kind of praise like 'Great job Nanba,' or 'Thank you Nanba for bringing her here'?"

"How about shut-up Nanba!" Kaguya yelled. Nanba decided to give Ashley the grand tour, mumbling "Stupid people, you think they would appreciate this one bit, but no." Ashley stared at Riley, Kaguya, and Yuki. She thought that since they were running the project, they would brief her, not Nanba. But she followed him anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"And this is the basement, also known as the lab. Its got a computer, metal table for test tubes and all kinds of things they use. And this is Masha," he said, pointing to the pink puff ball. Ashley poked it and it opened its eyes, beeping like crazy signifying Mew Mew. "See; it knows you're a Mew Mew!"

"That's not what its beeping for kid," a voice came from behind. Nanba turned around and was slammed to the ground by an unknown force that hit his head. Ashley gasped. The figure made itself visible, appearing as the alien Tasuke. Along with him were Tama and another figure that no one recognized.

"Lets get this over with quickly; grab the girl, Kabushin," Tasuke commanded. Ashley looked horrified. How had she summoned those powers yesterday again?

"You leave her alone, or else," Nanba said, standing in front of her, blocking the aliens from reaching her. Tasuke smirked. "A child; that's the best this project has to protect itself?" Nanba glared. "Touch her and you die."

"You obviously have feelings for this girl," Tasuke pondered.

"Maybe I do; maybe I don't. What are you going to do about it?"

"I say we take them both!" Kabushin shouted. Tasuke and Tama nodded. "Brilliant idea."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" a girl said, crashing through the ceiling. Landing on Tasuke, she pounced on him, slamming him into the ground. Four other girls followed, already in their Mew Mew forms, ready to fight. Ashley stared in amazement at the five girls. "Well, what are you waiting for; transform already!" Skye shouted.

"I…..i don't know how," Ashley thought. She felt a hand grab hers. "If Yuki was correct, you should be Mew Apple. So just say Mew Mew Apple Metamorphasis, alright Ashley?" Nanba encouraged her. Ashley smiled and nodded. Her lips did not move, but she began to transform as she thought those words in her head. At the same time, a giant mallet appeared in her hand.

"What is that thing?" Hershey asked. But the giant mallet was not only good for hitting, but also could be used as a canon. The top opened up revealing a very large canon and it fired a large bright scarlet light; three separate ones for each alien." Once the smoke cleared, the three had disappeared. The girls returned to normal.

And now, you have met the third alien, Kabushin. And I was stupid enough to forget what Coco was fused with; a Whooping Crane. She had a red crest on her forehead, which was meant to give it away. And don't worry; Ashley will actually talk. I have already planned out her first words. Its in a series of battle and…..woah, TMI. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	22. We're Being Attacked!

Yes! One more day of school left! One more day of prison! And then it's off to high school with trigonometry and all other kinds of math I do not understand! Geez, that stinks! Oh well! To bad for me. You might have noticed this, but my math skills wane in comparison to my Language/English skills. But enough of that, here's the chappie; enjoy!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"My break time!" Melanie shouted joyfully. Hershey, who had been on her break recently, got up from the chair she was sitting on. "Aren't you guys excited; today is the day we meet the original Mew Mew's!" shouted Hershey.

"Yes; I can't wait!" responded Melanie, opening her book. Hershey quick glanced over at what she was reading. "Jerry Spinelli? He's my favorite author. The book you have there, Stargirl? Its pretty good, but I prefer Milkweed instead," she commented.

"Jerry Spinelli is ok I guess. And I didn't even know you read; you seem more like a sports person, Hershey."

"Jerry Spinelli books are the only thing I will read. That and The Nine Lives of Chloe King series," Hershey added.

"I've finished that whole series; it's pretty good."

"Hershey; hurry up!" shouted Skye. Hershey nodded and went back to work, while Melanie continued to read.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey look! Its mute girl!"

"Watching her is like watching those really old films; silent and boring."

"I didn't know she worked here."

"Here she comes! You think she deserves and nice trip?"

The boy stuck out his leg while she was walking and Ashley fell over it. Her body was about to hit the ground……

"You need to be more careful Ashley," came a voice from a boy who had caught her. Ashley gazed into the eyes of Nanba. Something hit her like a ton of bricks, and she blushed when he tilted her upright and let her feet touch the ground. He was still holding her up, supporting her. And if it wasn't for him, she would have fallen to the ground anyway, because her legs got really weak. She quickly walked away, blushing really hard as she did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls stood in a group as Riley and Yuki went over what was currently happening. They explained that the six girls would have to never let their guard down, since the aliens were there. "Alright, now I guess you might have been waiting for this. Here are the pervious Mew Mew's," Riley said. A big crowd of people smiled at the girls.

"My name is Lettuce Midiroku. This is my husband, Pai, and my two children, Sari and Tetsuya," Lettuce pointed to the sixth grade boy and the third grade girl.

"My name is Mint Aoyama. This is my beloved husband, Masaya and our little boy, Siri," Mint exclaimed.

"This is my mom and dad, Zakuro and Keiichiro Akasaka. And my mom will be expecting a child in eight months," explained Yuki.

"Hiya! My name is Pudding and this is my favorite man in the whole wide world, Tar-Tar!"

"Pudding! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Tart shouted. Pudding stuck out her tongue. "Only when I was a grade schooler! And these are my two children; Toshiba and Kari!"

"My name is Ariel Pear Konaga! This is my spouse Kish and our three children, Nanba, Nakao, and Kinichi!"

"And last but not least, my mom and dad Ryou and Ichigo Shirogane, along with my twin sisters Sirena and Kimi. And my mom is expecting her fifth child later this month!" Kaguya exclaimed.

By Hershey's instinct, she shouted, "How old are you all?" Ichigo blushed. She didn't like revealing her age that much, even though she was till pretty young. "We're all in our thirties," Keiichiro replied politely as Ichigo released a sigh of relief. Riley noticed his mom, and decided it was time to close up. "No more questions; time to close!"

"But its only 4:30; work isn't over until 7:00," Melon wondered aloud. Skye jabbed Melon in the elbow. "Who cares; getting off work is great! I have a date with Hatsu anyway at 5; it was either lie my way out of here or get off early!"

"Come on Coco; mom wanted us home right away!" Hershey said, dragging her sister out the door. Melon and Melanie didn't have anything in particular to do. "Melon, if you're as bored as I am, I got some tickets to the movies. We can go if you are bored out of your mind," Melanie asked. She didn't feel like going to the movies alone, and with a friend seemed fun. Melon nodded.

Ashley's POV

And I have nothing to do. Ever since my dad died, my life has been lonely. Even my uncle doesn't want to be with me; he gave me my own apartment and pays for rent and everything. I'm always alone. But I guess I'm used to it….sort of.

End Ashley's POV

"Ashley doesn't look to happy," Nanba thought. He walked over to her, determined to make her happier. "Hey Ashley, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my house. I mean, you look pretty bored, and it looks like you could need a friend. So how 'bout it?" Ashley looked at him, her eyes widening. She turned a couple shades of red and smiled, nodding and heading out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Welcome to where I live!" Nanba exclaimed, entering into the house. Ariel had taken him home, along with his three brothers……

"Nanba! I want to play too!" begged his seven-year-old brother Kinichi, who had attached himself to his older brother's leg. Nanba frowned and shook his leg to get the sibling off. "Kinichi, get off, damnit!"

"MOM! NANBA SWORE!" Kinichi yelled. Nanba clamped his hands over his brother's mouth. "Fine, fine; you can play!" he hissed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"This is boring!" Kinichi whined. Nanba looked at his younger brother in disapproval. "Well if you don't want to play Monopoly then you should leave!" Nanba demanded. Kinichi got up and walked away, sticking his tongue out at his older sibling. Ashley couldn't help but laugh. Kinichi returned seconds later. "I wanna play hide and seek!" he demanded.

"Shut-up Kinichi!" Nanba yelled. Kinichi went into a fit of rage. "HIDE AND SEEK! HIDE AND SEEK!" Ashley got up and went next to Nanba's younger sibling. She turned around and closed her eyes, silently waiting for the sound of feet to move from the room into a different room. After counting to herself to 30, she got up and went searching for Kinichi as well as Nanba, who had given up on Monopoly and hid as well.

After walking around the house, she noticed something sticking out from a pot. It looked like to pointed ears, so she went over to pull them.

"OW!" squeaked Kinichi. He looked up at Ashley. "Now time to find big brother!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. "I know where he always hides!" the younger sibling explained. "See; behind the trashcan in that cabinet; no one ever finds him there!"

Ashley opened the cabinet and Nanba, as well as the trash can, came tumbling out. Ashley stared at the mess as Kinichi laughed. Nanba was picking a banana peal out of his hair. "I'm it now! Go hide!"

Ashley ran left and Nanba followed her. She actually wondered if she would ever lose him, but he kept on following her. She couldn't lose him. Swerving, she could here the final countdown; "27, 28, 29 30!" Ashley dove into a basket of washed blankets and Nanba did the same. There wasn't much space, and the two were pressed together in the clump of sheets.

"So…..Ashley….after this…..you….wanna play...well, what do you want to play?" Nanba asked. Ashley thought for a minute; this was fun playing hide and seek. She thought back to playing hockey at gym; that was her favorite sport. But they didn't have enough people. Basketball was a sport she could play with two people.

"AHA! I FOUND YOU!" shouted Kinichi happily. As soon as Kinichi pulled off the sheets, Nanba felt something approaching. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, pushing his younger brother to the ground. A blade went whizzing by seconds later, crashing into the stair railing.

"Drat; I thought I had you this time," Tama's voice came through the air. He wasn't alone this time, but it wasn't the other two aliens they had previously met. "Tama; you missed," came a females voice from behind.

"Well maybe if you'd shut up I could hit them Kyara!" she frowned and stuck out her tongue at Tama. And she summoned a whip along with it. "Well, I don't see how you got your butt kicked by them so many times; they look so weak!"

Ashley had already transformed. She was flying up to Kyara when Tama saw her and flung some more blades at her. She evaded them all, and Nanba grabbed his brother and was able to get away. "I have to get the others down here!" thought Nanba. He rushed downstairs, yelling to his mother who was in the kitchen. "Mom! We're being attacked!" Ariel put down the knife in her hand and transformed, flying up the stairs.

"Call Ichigo; get them all down here as soon as you can!" she called down the stairs. Nanba nodded. "Kinichi; go get dad. And find Nakao and get him away from here!"

"Right!" He flew up the where the infant would be. His father was playing with him, making strange faces to make Nakao laugh. It surprised Kish when Kinichi grabbed Nakao and flew toward the stairs. "Ok, how much did Nanba say he'd pay you to do that?" Kish asked, putting his hand on his son's head, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dad! Those people are back!"

"Ugh, I hate real estate agents. I'm going to get rid of them once and for all! Living on Earth can sometimes be like living in hell!" His father muttered, cracking his fists.

"But Dad! These are bad people! I think they said there names were Tama and Kyara!"

"Tama! Why didn't you say so! Yes! I've been waiting for some action all day!" Kish grabbed the fork-like weapons that appeared at his side. "Haven't used these in awhile!" he exclaimed with a sinister smile on his face. He flew up the stairs, and Kinichi followed carrying his baby brother and turning to go outside. "I hope mom, dad, and Nanba will be ok," he said once he was outside.

"Where did the others say they were going? Oh yeah, someone should be at the Café!" Kinichi flew toward the direction of the café.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hmm…..you know…she looks way to old to be a Mew Mew. I thought you said these people were young!" Kyara commented. Ariel unleashed her double whips, tying one around Tama and one around Kyara. "I'm not that old, and I'm a lot stronger than I look!" Ariel shouted, flying upward, and once she was above, she pulled on her whips and slammed the two into the ground.

"Look what we have here. These rude people, barging in here and ruining the house," Kish mocked. He put knifes to both their necks. Ariel winced, and then, she couldn't feel anything keeping her in the air anymore. She fell, and if Nanba wouldn't of said anything, Kish wouldn't have jumped up to grab her.

"Kish….Ryou told me that if I stay a Mew Mew for more than ten minutes…..i could turn into the animal I'm fused with," she groaned. Kish set her down gently. "Transform back then; Nanba and I can take these two down!"

OOhh! Cliffie! You must be sooooooooo mad! Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	23. Enter Kyara

Ooh, some of you were mad at me for leaving a cliffie. And I went to a forum and put down the Top 5 Villains I like; I should've put me in front instead of Dr. Umeda, cause everyone says I am the center of all evil and I have a shirt that says cute but evil. And if the horns fit…….heh heh, yes, get on with it; I'm being evil by wasting your time. But before I go, you should all send a thank-you to she's the one who posted for me since I no longer get Send her a thank-you, without Mandy-chan, you wouldn't have this chapter! And I need to know which couples you want, and if someone I have in mind isn't coupled, I will do it for you! I waste so much time; on with it!

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

"KAGUYA! SOMEONE! ANYONE! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Kinichi yelled. Nakao gurgled as Kaguya cooed at the younger sibling. "Oh Nakao, you are so cute! How did you ever get related to Nanba, I mean you are such a cutie, yes you are, yes you are!"

"Kaguya! My mom……and Tama….and some other alien……and my dad and brother…..and help!"

"What's the kid babbling about?" Skye walked in with Hershey and Coco. Skye was frowning, obviously, Hatsu had cancelled. And Hershey and Coco were…..bored. "Did I hear someone say Tama?" Hershey said. A smile appeared on Coco's face; spring was approaching and she was thinking of something she shouldn't have been thinking about.

"Here; my mom can take Nakao; everyone else get in the car!" ordered Riley. "Yuki, Sirena, Kimi, come on; we've got work to do."

The walked outside to the car. Once buckling up……

"Kaguya; you don't know how to drive!" Riley barked. Kaguya revved up the engine and stepped on the gas. "Hey, I have a learner's permit; I know how to drive! So no backseat driving!" Kaguya snapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stepping out of the van, Hershey fell to her knees on the grass. "Land! Oh sweet land! I thought we were all gonna die!"

"Hey, my driving isn't that bad……is it?"

"On a scale from 1-10 with one being the best and ten being the worst, I think it deserved a….."

"TWO-HUNDRED AND SEVENTY THREE!" Hershey shouted, interrupting Skye. Skye glared at Hershey for interrupting. "We have some work to do; come on!" Yuki yelled, running to the front door. The others followed as Yuki burst up the stairs and found Tama and the new alien known as Kyara floating at the top of the stairs, as well as Kish and Nanba holding them off; blocking something.

"May I ask what are you guarding?" Hershey pried. A hissing sound was heard below everyone. "Don't step on my mom!" Nanba demanded.

"ARIEL!" Kaguya gasped. On the ground was a holly-colored cobra, hissing wildly at the aliens above her. "We have to protect Ariel guys!" Hershey shouted, getting serious.

"Mew Mew Hershey Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Coco Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!"

"Hershey Spilt!"

"Coco Crane Wand!"

"Skye Orb Sword!"

Hershey's copies began furiously kicking the two. Kyara just smiled. "You think I can't hold all of you down? Stupid girl!" Whips formed from her previous whip, grabbing as many of Hershey's copies as it could. "If I destroy the snake, I destroy a Mew Mew!" She shot out another whip, cackling evilly. The vine wrapped around Ariel, bringing her up face to face with Kyara.

Kyara inched Ariel's vines closer to her face. "Now to crush you like a snake!" Ariel lunged her head forward and bit Kyara's nose, unleashing poison into her body. "OW!" Kyara shrieked as the whip let go of Ariel.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Nanba as he flew up to grab his mom. Since Kyara was distracted, Hershey called back all her copies. "Get ready, cause here comes the Osaka Naniwa Super Kick! HYA!"

"Skye Slash!" Skye exclaimed, making a big cut across Tama's back. She smiled at her progress. "My turn!" Coco said, aiming her weapon at Kyara. "Coco Forceful Slam!" she yelled, knocking Kyara toward Ashley, who finished her off with her hammer. Kyara was knocked backward into Tama, slamming them to the ground. Kyara was out cold with the poison still ticking through her veins.

Hershey first picked up Kyara, grabbing both of her arms with her hands. She swung Kyara round and round and round and round, until suddenly, not being able to pick up more speed, she threw the female alien so far that all they could see was a twinkle in the sky like a star. "Now, let's work on him….."

"Wait, I'll get rid of him," Coco said, grabbing Tama's feet and dragging him on the ground, walking away. Hershey just shrugged. "Leave it to my sister; she deals with jerks like him all the time."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ugh," Tama groaned, rubbing his head. "What…..what happened?"

"Well, you're finally awake," Coco whispered, standing over him. She gave him a light kiss on the lips and backed away. "What do you want?" Tama barked.

"Well, if you act that way, I could just turn you in to the other girls…..I'm sure they have a more painful experience they would like to share with you," she snickered. Tama glared at her, but shut up.

"If you haven't noticed, its spring, and since I'm in high school, I'll be going to prom this year."

"Yeah, what do you need me for?" Tama asked. She smiled evilly at the alien. "Well, since I like you this much, you'll be taking me this year. I mean, we are lovers, why else did you kiss me?"

"Lovers! Look lady, you got the wrong idea, and you are nuts in the head!"

"Well, maybe taking me is the only choice you have. Do you really want the other girls to beat down on your sorry ass? Usually, I wouldn't go, but since I'm going with you, I'll make an exception."

"You are so cold hearted!" Tama declared. She just smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, well attacking Earth isn't the best way I've ever seen for solving problems either. Proms in two days."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Ariel, you should be fine, but don't go transforming again, you here?" Ryou commanded. Ariel was a human again, sitting on something similar to a doctor's bed, nodding.

Oooh, I made Coco turn out to be kind of the bad guy here! Anyway, read and review, over and out.

Nibzo


	24. Wacky Night

Have you said your thank-yous to Mandy-chan yet? If you haven't, GO DO IT NOW! Geeze, the nerve of some people!

Ok, now if you've said thank you to Mandy-chan, I am very grateful. Its just that she doesn't have to be doing this and she is. And I ain't even paying her! I should though!

I have not, will not, and never own Tokyo Mew Mew. Though I wish I did.

"Girls! The computer has detected the aliens on this planet; it hasn't developed a firm location, but I am definitely getting something!" Riley said.

"They are…..where do you think they will attack?" Hershey demanded, getting serious.

"Well, they are not attacking now…..in fact, they're pretty level-headed. And it only detects one, but I definitely think it will attack a place with a lot of people!"

"Where's that? The mall? The arcade? The skating rink!" Hershey demanded.

"Well…..i was betting on the prom tonight……"

"Then we'll have to crash prom!" Hershey shouted. Skye panicked. "But……the High School prom is tonight…..and I don't have a date!"

"Get over it! Just tell Hatsu we're going to a dance and take him with or something!" Hershey loudly stated, running out the door.

"Where's she going?" asked Melon.

"Well, all the kids at my high-school know her, so she's probably going to bleach her hair and raid someone's closet for a dress. I sure hope it isn't my closet," Coco said_. "Because Tama's in there,"_ she thought as she continued sweeping the floor of the closed Café.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bleach, bleach, bleach, bleach, AHA! Bleach!" Hershey triumphantly said, holding the bleach above her head. She went into the bathroom, poured it in the plugged sink and tilted her head backward, dipping all of her hair into the bleach. It quickly started working, turning her hair from turquoise to a lighter shade; a lot lighter. Hershey didn't like her results, so she dipped in again, and again, and again until it was completely white.

She then took some light brown dye and splashed it in her hair, finishing that with blonde highlights.

"Dress, dress, dress, closet!" she screamed, as she ran to her sister's room. Tama was sitting on the floor, being bored. "Two days have passed…..its tonight, what the hell is prom anyway?" Hershey approached the door and Tama could see her shadow by the door and here her humming. "It's that koala girl!" he thought.

Hershey stood by the door, thinking. The shadow finally moved away as Hershey said, "Do I really wanna wear Coco's clothes again?"

Coco went past her sister in the hallway; her now brunette sister as she was humming happily heading to her mother's room. "AHA! Mom's wedding dress! That looks just like a prom dress!" Hershey exclaimed. Coco shrugged and headed into her room, closing the door behind her. She had a package with her, and set it down as she opened the door to her closet.

"Finally!" Tama exclaimed.

"Get dressed into this," Coco said, throwing a black suit at him. Tama was recently to sleep deprived to think and missed, but pick it up and started undressing with Coco in front of him. "Is he stupid or something dressing right in front of me?" He was just about to put the black pants over his shorts when he gazed at Coco's bed, thought about sleep, and…..

"Tama…..Tama……you awake?" Coco asked. She gazed at the clock, which read 3:00 PM. "Prom's not 'til 7; we have plenty of time," she thought as she looked at the sleeping alien. "He looks just like a human…..except for the cat-like ears and a tail," she whispered to herself, rubbing his chest. "His chest feels so….strong and…..why am I so tired?" she thought as she lowered herself on top of Tama, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Coco; you'll be late for prom if you don't hurry up," her mother called up the stairs. Coco slowly opened her eyes, looking in the position she was in and gasped. Tama was already awake, staring at her in amazement. Coco quickly got off and threw the suit at Tama again, turning around quickly to get the dress in her closet; a black dress that had fishnet fabric puffing out at the ends, and red trimmings at the bottom. The top had black straps and more red fabric could be seen above her chest, before it cut off into black again.

She ran out the door to her bathroom, where she quickly got changed and came out, putting her hair on one braid and tying it with a red ribbon. She finally tied a black ribbon around her neck and put on a little bit of makeup. She came back into her room to find Tama dressed and ready to go. "I think…….you should sneak out the window….and meet me downstairs," Coco suggested.

"Right; good idea," Tama replied as he jumped out the window and landed on his feet.

"Mom, gotta go; my dates gonna be here soon, bye!" coco shouted as she ran out the door before her mom decided to get a camera and interrogate Tama. Tama was squatting on the grass. Waiting for her, and when she approached, he said, "Hop on."

They flew to the prom, almost getting lost because the Tama didn't know where he was going. Coco shook her head as Tama barked at her, "Are we going the right way or not!" A storm was approaching, and the sky was dark purple and filled with clouds.

They were 5 minutes late, but that wasn't so bad. What Coco found humiliating was that her sister and the other girls had beaten her. Of course, Skye had come with Hatsu and for some strange reason, Melon had brought Tetsuya as her date. He looked like he didn't mind, but he also looked extremely bored.

"Hey; don't think I've seen you here before," a senior said, tapping Melanie on the shoulder. Melanie looked for an answer before saying, "Yeah….um….I'm an older kid from another school."

"Sweet; he ya wanna hang out?" he asked with a smile, offering her his hand.

"Um…..sure, why not?" she said, accepting and walking away to meet the older boy's friends. The crackling of the microphone over the stereo system was heard before anyone actually did any talking. "Ok, let's get this party started, so guys grab your girl and start dancing!" Riley sighed and sat down, noticing Yuki take the spot next to him. Skye walked right to the dance floor, hand in hand with Hatsu.

Hershey tried to get a seat next to the two, but she was being hounded by all these guys. She was finally dragged to a table and sat down as they asked her questions. Ashley took a seat at the table next to Yuki before someone tapped her one the shoulder.

"Hi Ashley; you wanna dance?" Nanba asked as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, well I heard you guys talk about crashing prom, so I thought, Why not go with? I sat in the van for hours with blankets over my head. So do you still want to dance?" he asked hopefully. Ashley smiled the special smile she only used for him and got up, grabbing Nanba's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"Looks like everyone's having a pretty good time….although the guy Coco brought with looks like Tama," Riley said, a frown forming on his face.

"Don't worry; Coco would never in a million years take Tama to her prom," Yuki laughed. Riley chuckled a little bit. "Yeah; you're right. I should stop worrying." They glanced at each other for a couple seconds, and at the same time, asked the same question.

"Would you like to dance?"

They both laughed again, nodded, and got up. Yuki followed Riley to the dance floor as they danced to the fast beat of the music. Yuki smiled when Riley imitated the regular singer, mouthing words, looking like he was screaming. The DJ came on the intercom, announcing the next song.

"Ok you guys, grab a partner, preferably of the opposite gender, and get close to them because here is a slow one for ya."

"Um….Riley…I don't want to dance anymore," Yuki lied. Getting that close to him would remind her of how he didn't have feelings for her. She walked away, only to feel him grab her wrist. "Yuki….I would love to dance with you," he said, his face turning a little red. Yuki smiled as a tear came to her eye, although Riley didn't see it. She walked back with him. _"Just like that dance,"_ she thought.

"Coco, what the hell is slow dancing?" Tama asked.

"Well look around. You put your hands on my waist and I put my hands on your shoulders."

"Um…..can we switch that around?" Tama asked.

"What for? You're taller than me."

"Well……not by much but….I don't know what I would do to you……and I don't want to do something we'll both regret," Tama admitted. Coco smiled. "Well, thank you for being such a gentleman. But frankly, I don't know what I would do to you if we switched it around either."

"So……you wanna go someplace…..quieter?" Tama asked. Coco smirked as she led Tama to the Teacher's Lounge. The music could still be heard as Coco got closer to Tama and kissed him. What surprised Coco was that Tama kissed her back. Her hands ran through his hair and found there way to his ears. She rubbed them, which caused Tama to let out something similar to a purr. He caressed her bare back, which caused her to press harder.

Coco's hands went up Tama's shirt and massaged his chest. Tama moved his hands from her back to her shoulders and lifted one of the straps from her shoulder. Coco's eyes opened and she was quick to push him away and slap him. Tama blinked, confused. "No; I don't want to do that," Coco glared at him. Tama realized what he was about to do those seconds ago. "Sorry; I guess I just lost it……its going kind of fast, isn't it?"

"Apology accepted, and it is going kind of fast. Let's just stick to this," she said as she pressed her mouth to his again. Tama's usually messy hair, which had been combed for this occasion, was messy again and Coco's braid had come undone, the ribbon lying on the ground.

"_Someone said they saw Coco go this was with her date," _Hershey thought, looking for her older sister. She looked left and right through every glass window of the door searching for her sister. She finally saw a shadow in the teacher's lounge. _"Now why would she go in there if she hurt herself? Wouldn't she go in the nurse's office?" _

She silently opened the door just in case it wasn't Coco. When it was wide enough for Hershey to see, she saw the figure of her sister getting closer to another figure, and opening her mouth. _"Well, I guess I can leave,"_ Hershey thought, but glanced back once to be shocked by whom it was her sister was with. _"That's_….t_hat's Tama!"_ Hershey thought. She slowly backed into the hallway, and broke into a run.

The night was over, and as Coco had mentally promised herself, she set Tama free. Tama smiled. "I hope we meet again soon, Coco," he said. Coco walked over and gave him a goodbye kiss. "We will soon; trust me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tama had returned to his home planet. "Yo; anything new happen while I was gone."

"He changed his name again; his name is now Toren," Kyara said. Tama sighed, he knew his friend with the invisibility power liked to change his name.

"And look what I found; a traitor who likes one of the Mew Mews," Toren said, appearing behind Tama with a displeased look. Tama felt sweat crawl down his neck. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know well what I'm talking about; getting kidnapped by that one girl, going with her to this prom thingy, and then jumping all over her, willing to give her a child in fact!" Toren roared.

"You what?" Toshiba shouted. Kyara was shocked as well. "Tama!"

"Pff, he's bluffing," Tama lied.

"Really, well Tama, while I was on earth patrolling for you trying to find you, I saw you flying across the sky with her on your back. Not to mention I have pictures….."

"You do? Show me!" Toshiba begged.

"You do not, besides, how would you get them? I mean, its not like we have camera's or anything?" Tama said.

"Really, well I just happen to be by one of these Earth convenience stores and picked up a disposable camera. You know that flash of light while you to were having your little affair? That was the flash to the stupid human camera!"

"Oh, you are busted!" Toshiba yelled, finding this pretty amusing.

"Well…..I like her…..and…..she likes me…."

"But she's the enemy! And if the master knows….."

"I know all! Tama; your betrayal to us will not be ignored!" a voice said.

"But….but I know the weaknesses of the Mew Mews," Tama claimed. The voice calmed, before echoing, "Go on….."

"The koala girl's weakness is the fact that her sister loves me……..and all of there weakness, every single one of them, are afraid that someone they care about will die!"

"Hmm….this is interesting….if we were to kill one of them…..they would all be too caught up in it and we would be able to take over. Everyone get ready, the final battle is set. And it shall be very soon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow; all night and no attack….the computer must be malfunctioning. Anyway, I guess overall it was a pretty good night," Riley said smiling. Nanba nodded. "Yeah, real fun, including the high school girls."

"Shut up idiot," Melanie said, whacking him on the head. Ashley laughed as the two argued with each other, hitting and kicking and screaming. They walked home with smiles on their faces…..well….most of them anyway. The rain started to fall, copying Hershey's feelings. "Come on, we don't want to get wet!" Skye yelled as she picked up the ends of her dress and ran through the small puddles that had begun to form.

The ending was kind of boring, but otherwise, it should be something to keep you entertained. I just got back from Bible camp….and that's why it took so long. Sorry! Anyway, read and review, over and out.

-Nibzo


	25. Training

I got started on this chapter while watching tv. We are switching computers and it is taking a long time. I really think we should just hand the job over to my uncle, but oh well! Let's just break the computer before we even get it working; that should be fun. The show is like a soap opera or something. Its kind of stupid. Anyway, I got one person who said they told Mandy-chan thank you! It was very kind of Mew Melon to do so. NOW THE REST OF YOU FOLLOW HER EXAMPLE AND SEND IN THOSE THANK-YOUS! I could tell her to stop at anytime! Well…I guess I won't go that far. Just be polite and say thank you. And again to Mew Melon, Mandy-chan is very happy. Here is her e-mail if anyone forgot. do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Riley, is it closing time yet?" Skye whined.

"We opened up three minutes ago Skye."

"But if feels like three whole days! Please let me go home! Its Saturday for Pete's sake!"

"Well, maybe if you actually worked, you would be able to close early!"

"Stop fighting you two! Rilye; the final battle is coming up…." Yuki started.

"How do you know? I didn't even know that."

"Well…..um…..Hershey said her sister told her from an unknown source."

Flashback

Coco tried to sleep, but thoughts of Tama kept her awake. Her eyes were shut tight, but opened as a rock hit the window. Curious, Coco got up and went to the window, opening it. "Tama!" she exclaimed happily when she saw him.

"Coco…..i came to warn you that the final battle is approaching. It's just a warning. I have to go now; bye."

The image of Tama disappeared, and Coco told Hershey the next morning.

End Flashback

"Well, we better get ready. We need to train the girls. Luckily, I had a feeling this would happen and set up a training room downstairs. Since the girls work from 10 AM until 8 PM, we can have one girl train for at least an hour. I drew up a schedule because I was going to have them start training anyway."

Coco: Work from 10-12, break from 12-12:30, work 12:30-1, Train 1-2, break 2-2:30, Work 2:30 to 4, break 4-4:30, work 4:30 to 6, break 6-6:30, work 6:30 to closing

Hershey: work 10-11, train 11-12, break 12-12:30, work 12:30 to 2, break 2-2:30, work 2:30-4:30, break 4:30-5, work 5-7, break 7-7:30, work 7:30 to closing

Skye: work 10-12:30, break 12:30-1, work 1-3, break 3-3:30, work 3:30-5, train 5-6, break 6-6:30, work 6:30 to closing

Melon: work 10-11:30, break 11:30-12, train 12-1, break 1-1:30, work 1:30-3:30, break 3:30-4, work 4-6:30, break 6:30-7, work 7 to closing

Melanie: work 10-10:30, break 10:30-11, work 11-1, break 1-1:30, work 1:30-3, train 3-4, break 4-4:30, work 4:30-5:30, break 5:30-6, work 6 to closing

Ashley: work 10-12:30, break 12:30-1, work 1-3:30, break 3:30-4, work 4-5:30, break 5:30-6, train 6-7, work 7 to closing

Skye looked over Riley's shoulder. "Training! We have training now! Oh this just takes the cake!"

"Speaking of which, take this cake table 4 ordered to the customers; they've been waiting 20 minutes and they aren't very happy. Do your job for once, will ya?" Coco commented. Skye became fuming as she walked away, almost dropping the cake on the customers head on purpose. "We start training tomorrow," the note that got passed to the workers stated.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok Hershey; you're in the training room first. I'll stay up here in the café and Riley will monitor you in the training room, just in case something happens," Yuki said. Hershey nodded, saluted, and headed down the training room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

About half-way through Melanie's training, Ryou came in to check up on Riley. "Anything new going on?"

"Yeah; unlike the first Mew Mew's, the some girls have more than one attack. Watch this," Riley said, rewinding a tape of Coco. The words weren't coming out clearly, but instead of he usual attack, the triangle part of the wand opened up, releasing bombs onto the mannequins.

"That's great, only there's something else you should discover. The girls should be able to bring all their energy into one person, and she can unleash a new, powerful attack."

"Really? Which one will it be?"

"Probably Skye, seeing as she's the leader," Ryou said. "Well, I got to go; keep it up Riley." Ryou turned around as Riley ejected the tape of Coco and continued to monitor Melanie's attacks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ok! Everybody out!" Hershey shouted at people at 7:30.

"Hershey; what are you doing!" Skye yelled.

"Riley said secret meeting and asked if I would close the café an hour and a half early. I have to listen to him, maybe if you would have listened!"

"Stop fighting; you both are acting like four-year-olds," Coco said. They both shut up, Skye wanting to shoot back an insult, but once she saw Coco's death glare, it scared her too much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

What is the meeting about? Yeah, this chapter isn't as exciting as the others, but as soon as the final battle kicks in, its going to be awesome! Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	26. The Final Battle Begins

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sorry for no note, but I was in a hurry.

"Riley! We've been training for two days now! When is this stupid final battle!" Skye complained.

"It's not stupid; this battle will decide the fate of the entire world!"

"Well right now, I am not working. You said I could have the say off! I made plans with Hatsu!"

"I said you could have the day off two weeks ago when you made these plans, now cancel them!"

"No!" Skye shot back as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Hatsu was just about to enter when she ran into him. "Are you alright Skye?"

"Hatsu! Boy, am I glad to see you! Come on; let's go!"

Skye led Hatsu by the hand to the fountain in the park, where they shared ice cream and played by the park. Hatsu pushed Skye on a swing as she laughed on how high she went. The finally walked down to the beach where they walked through the sand barefoot.

"This has been an awesome date, Hatsu. I mean, I was having an argument with my boss. He can be such a jerk sometimes. Stupid Riley."

"Skye, I hate to be the one to do this, but I have to. It's my job; I was assigned this task. The Hatsu you know never existed. So prepare yourself. This will be over quickly."

Skye looked puzzled until the image of the Hatsu she knew swiveled into a swirl of colors. She could barely recognize the image until her world stopped spinning, revealing the person in front of her.

"Tasuke!" she gasped. "You mean….this whole time……you…you stupid bastard!" she yelled as she struck him. She wasn't quick enough as he swiftly moved out of the way and pushed her into the sand face first. She spit it out of her mouth.

"So, we get to take out Skye, the leader of the Mew Mews first?" a voice said.

"Yes; Tama, Kabushin, Kyara. You can come out now."

"Wha….what is this?" Skye questioned.

"This is the final battle." The voice cackled while the others floated around, preparing to attack. "Haru; go back to Café Mew Mew and tell the others. Go as fast as you can," she said, letting it free. None of them seemed to notice Haru flying away. "Ok, you better get ready for one major butt-kicking!" Skye shouted. "Mew Mew Skye Metamorphosis!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Beep! Beep! Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!"

"Hershey; please get out here," Melanie called. "We need you to translate!" She turned back to Haru. "Ok Haru, say that again."

"Beep! Beep! Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep!"

"Hmm…..I think he's saying…..that the final battle has come! And Skye's the only one there!"

"What!" Yuki gasped. "Where is it? Everyone needs to get down there right away! I need to call all the families; they said they would come to help as much as possible."

"Beep Beep!"

"Haru says it's at the beach!"

"Come on; we need to go girls!" Riley exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Skye Orb Slash!" Skye shouted as she charged at Tasuke. He dodged very easily, giving her a kick to the stomach in the process. Small drops of blood flew from Skye's mouth as she fell back towards the ground. She slowly got up and tightened the grip on her sword.

"_He's not ready for this; I'll show him my second attack."_

"Skye Seaker Cut!"

Her new attack sought out Tasuke even when he teleported and hit him. Her new attack was a heat-sinking attack, but ran out of power if one could dodge it long enough. But it took away a lot of strength to use it, and she was already tired from Tasuke attacking her.

"That was a pretty slick one Skye," Tasuke said.

"You aren't worthy of calling me by my first name, you traitor! Only Hatsu is worthy, and you aren't nearly as good as him, even if you are him!" She coughed. Tasuke's instinct told him to go to her, but he held back the urge_. "We're not together anymore….so there's no need."_

Tasuke charged at Skye, delivering a severe kick to the head. She fell to the ground and when she opened her eyes, he was standing over her with a sharp blade. "Any last words Miss Marlinia?"

"How 'bout I speak for her; Melon Tri-Bell Attack!" Melon screamed as she launched her triangle boomerang into the air. Tasuke jumped out of the way, only to get whacked in the head with Mango's Unviersal Rod.

"Are you alright Skye?" Yuki asked, running up to help. Skye got up, slower than last time. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"What happened to Hatsu?" Coco asked. Skye just smirked, silently crying inside. "That is Hatsu. And you all better leave him alone, because I want to be the one to kill him."

"Is that a threat?" Tasuke mocked. Skye launched at him again, and Tasuke dodged, thinking it was going to be another heat-sinking attack. But she knew he would dodge, and she aimed her first attack at him. All her anger had fused into that one attack. There was no escape for him as the powerful blow hit him.

"Nice going Skye!" Hershey said.

"Tasuke's not down yet," said the voice.

"Show yourself! Who are you!" Skye demanded. The voice cackled once again. "Your worst nightmare; I am Makusha, the leader of the aliens!" The figure slowly began to appear as it revealed his maroon hair and icy cold blood-shot eyes.

"You know the plan. Now go!" he commanded. Makusha aimed for Ashley as she quickly dodged the attack. He delivered several blows, but not one hit her. Yuki tried to take on Makusha as well, although she got hit more often. But she refused to give up; not while Riley, Kaguya, Nanba, Tetsuya, Sirena, and Kimi were all fighting. Makusha, knowing Ashley was too quick and Yuki wouldn't get up, decided to see if he could hurt them another way.

Riley and Nanba were both distracted with fighting Tama; they didn't see the big blast of energy coming their way. Both were hit, and Riley didn't get back up. Ashley gave Makusha a cold glare as she rammed into him. Launching her attack, it hit him with much force.

"Riley, no!" Yuki screamed as she ran over toward him, tripping near his body. His eyes were closed and he felt very cold to the touch. "Riley…..please….no…..you promised….you promised Riley….."

"Its ok Yuki; Ashley will avenge Riley's death."

"No……he's….he's not dead! I can feel a pulse!" Yuki exclaimed. Riley was unconscious as another moaning similar to Riley's was heard farther away. "Ryou!" Ichigo shouted. She looked as a needle stuck out from his arm. Kyara not only had the power to control whips, but to unleash deadly poisonous needles.

"Dad!" Kimi, Sirena, and Kaguya shouted at once. They ran over to their father, knowing Riley was being taken care of. "Dad, please, don't go," Kimi said, crying over her father. "It's ok Kimi…..I just…." He moaned again and squinted; unlike regular poison, the longer you stood still the faster it moved throughout your veins.

Ryou didn't moan or speak. He grew cold as his heart stopped beating. Ichigo tried her best to revive him, but to no avail. "He…….Ryou…..no, you can't leave me! Not after all these years! You can't!"

"Mom….dad……..he's dead."

"No please Ryou, please! Don't leave me! I don't know if I can make it without you! You can't leave, you just can't!" her mother said, clenching her teeth.

"Mom; you haven't been hit too…..have you?" Sirena asked.

"No….I just think…your sibling…..wants to come out."

"Huh?" Kimi and Sirena echoed each other. Kaguya started to panic. "Mom! You mean you're ready to have your baby now!"

"Foolish mortals!" Makusha barked. _"It seems I have not hurt the alien I attacked along with that blonde boy…..well then, while he's off guard, I think I'll give him his final attack." _Makusha looked to the side where Nanba was, getting ready to strike someone. He sent of a second and stronger attack.

Ashley sensed another bad thing was going to happen. She looked to the side as she saw the mad alien ruler pointing an attack toward Nanba. And it was so close to him. She went into a state of panic as she abandoned Kyara and ran toward Nanba. "NANBA, NO!"

"What? Ashley….she spoke!" Melanie said. Nanba looked in the direction she was running toward him and then to the attack coming at him. She gave in her last ounce of strength to jump in front of Nanba and take the attack. Once the strike had ended, she fell into Nanba's arms.

TBC

You are going to hate me for this. I wanna know the truth; who cried during this chapter? Cause I cried writing it! So tell me to know my tears were not wasted…ok, that sounds cheesy. Anyway, an update.

Riley is unconscious

Ryou is dead (NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!)

Ashley is….um….undecided

Skye is mortally wounded

Everyone else is wounded and fighting.

Well, until the next chapter! Read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	27. The Final Battle Ends

Ok, this chapter might be the last. Sorry guys; but I am not doing a Mew Mew Three. This whole story has three parts to it; Ichigo's Adventures, Ariel's Adventures, and Mew Mew Two. I don't know which chapters those run through, but you can probably tell. As my teacher used to tell me, go look it up!

I do not own TMM. Nor do I own any TNT, which is good, because then I would blow everything to smithereens. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I do not have a problem!

"Ryou, please…don't die! You aren't dead yet! I won't accept it; I won't," Ichigo mourned over the death of her husband. Kaguya pat her mother on the back Sirena and Kimi cried over there father. Ichigo was still in pain as she winced, crying tears of sorrow and physical pain.

"Riley….please wake up. I need you. You promised. You promised me so many things. Don't you want to hold those promises to me and fulfill them? Riley…..i love you." She actually was crying so much she didn't even notice Riley lifting his head closer and closer to hers. Her eyes were already close, and Riley closed him tighter as he kissed her. Yuki was so surprised that she pulled Riley away from that kiss and held him close.

"I thought you were gone….you wouldn't wake up."

"Like you said I have so many promises I have to keep. I thought I'd start one. And hey, that wasn't so bad for your first real kiss. You could do better though. Did you want to try again?" he asked willingly. Yuki, still stunned, closed her eyes again as she kissed him again. "I love you too, Yuki. I always have."

"Ashley…..you spoke….and you…you saved me. Why?" Nanba asked. Ashley kind of chuckled, but coughed from choking on her own blood that was trying to come up. "I knew you were dense, but I didn't know you were this bad. Isn't it obvious? Why I only would smile for you? Why I was always happy around you, even though the darkness from my past still clouds my heart?"

"Wow; you do act older than you really are."

"Nanba, why would I get jealous when you hit on other woman? Its because I have feelings for you. And even though we are still young…I'm hoping we could spend the rest of our lives together. These feelings of love….."

"LOVE! YOU MEAN…..YOU LOVE ME!" Nanba shouted. Ashley laughed as she coughed up more blood, lifting her head up to give him a little kiss on the lips. "It was always so hot where I was….but without you…I felt so cold…like now, for instance." Nanba had tears coming from his eyes, little droplets falling on her. He pulled her closer as he whispered, "You won't feel cold anymore. I'm here now."

"Ryou! No…no you aren't dead! You are not dead and you aren't going to die for a long time!" Ichigo shouted her heart and body in pain. She was trying to scream through all the voices in her head telling her he was dead. "I…..i can still remember when I met you……and the times at the café…and when I was pregnant with Riley and Kaguya….i seem to go into child birth at the worst times, huh?" she somewhat smiled while crying.

"A few more Mews left," Makusha snickered. "Protectors of the planet my ass. Tama!' he called. Tama flew over to him. "To prove your loyalty, I want you to be the one to kill her," he said, pointing to Coco. Tama seemed to go into shock as he stared as the girl he loved. "I…I can't…..you can't be serious…"

"I am serious," Makusha laughed at Tama's emotional pain. One tear fell from Tama's eyes before he stared back at Makusha. "I can't…and I won't."

"You dare defy me!" Makusha yelled, smacking Tama and sending a blast of energy his way. "After all I've done for you? You were the only one left on your home planet, which was destroyed after I took you in!"

Tama didn't dodge the blast and was knocked off his feet. "I…I know your plans, Makusha. You plan to take over Earth, and then destroy us, even tough we helped you. You were going to betray us…"

"SILENCE!" Makusha said, hitting Tama with another blast of energy. He fell to the ground as Coco rushed to his side. "So what? You all don't care? And you cannot beat me anyway! I am invincible! All will bow down to me and tremble at my power!"

"Over our dead bodies!" Kyara shouted. Kabushin and Tasuke agreed; blocking Makusha from going any further. He laughed and sent a huge blast og energy at all three; knocking them down to the ground. "Tama….he's right….we can't beat him," Tasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"We can beat him! And to do that, we need to help the Mew Mew's! Come on! Give your energy to them!" Tama commanded. Kabushin (if I called him Toshiba, that's cause its his nickname. Sorry for not mentioning that) instantly obeyed and Kyara followed. Tama was already draining what little energy he had left to help them. Tasuke finally gave in and released his power to the Mew Mews.

"That will not help them! It is impossible!" Makusha shouted. At the same moment, all the girls heard voices in their heads. Separate voices telling them what to do. Obeying the voices, they called upon a new power never seen before.

"Hershey Koala Staff!" Hershey said, calling forth a new weapon. The voice called out to them. "A new attack is given to you. It can save humanity, while destroying the Earth altogether. But I have a plan. Call these new powers, aiming all at Makusha, and then a new and your most powerful attack will let itself be known."

"Skye Shining Laser!"

"Melon Magical Radiance!"

"Mango Mystical Light!"

"Apple Luminous Attack!"

"Hershey Immaculate Bomb!"

"Coco Spiritual Ray!"

The lasers of light all hit Makusha. Then, all coming together and hitting there weapons against each other, they summoned their most powerful attack."

"Mew Mew Rainbow Ray of Destruction!"

The flash of even more colors covered the area as slowly, Makusha disappeared. As the colors cleared and everyone could see normally again, everyone cheered and danced around at the fact that Makusha had been defeated. But their joy was cut short as they realized Ryou, founder of the first Mew Mew Project, Riley, Kaguya, Sirena, Kimi, and soon another little ones dad had died.

Ichigo wasn't in the celebrating mood. She was still trying to convince herself that Ryou's death wasn't reality. As some of the girls cried as they watched Ichigo hold Ryou's body, they didn't notice the two puffballs, Haru and Masha, come up and beep frantically. They each carried one Mew aqua, totaling in two.

"The Earth doesn't look the same anymore," Melanie sighed. She noticed something fuzzy run across her cheek and looked at the two mini-machines. "What do you have there?" she asked.

"The Mew Aqua! I thought we found them all!" Mint exclaimed.

"Well, we can use one to fix everything up. This place is really cold and lonely. But what should we do with the other one?" Lettuce asked.

"Those things; that's why Makusha wanted to conquer Earth," Tasuke explained. "He knew they could do incredible things, and he wanted them, and wasn't going to give them up without a fight."

"I think we should let the leader of the new Mew Mew's decide," Zakuro suggested. Skye turned toward Tasuke. Even though he had tricked her, she new deep insde she still had feelings for him. But did he return them? By the way he always looked so cold, it looks like he didn't. "I…I could make him love me again," Skye whispered. But then she turned to the Shiroganes, now all standing by their deceased father. Kimi, Sirena, Kaguya, and Ichigo were crying their eyes out, while Ryou held back his tears to comfort his mother and sisters. Ichigo was still trying to convince herself that it had never happened.

"I……I'm going to use it…to bring Ryou Shirogane back to life," she said. Riley's head shot up at the sound of her words. "Skye….."

"I lost something too….but yours is a greater loss. I would be being selfish to use it for my own reasons. So…we're going to get your dad back." She turned to Tasuke and smiled. "I think for once in my life, I'm not relying on what I want and what others need."

She places the Mew Aqua on top of Ryou, and the, holding up her sword, struck the Mew Aqua. It cracked, sending little droplets into Ryou's skin. A bright light surrounded the area, quickly dispersing. Ryou's eyes slowly opened as he looked at Ichigo. "What….happened?" he asked.

Ichigo was crying harder now because she was so happy he was alive. "Ryou!" she cried as she embraced him. She winced from a new pain from her body. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"I….i think the baby's read," Ichigo kind of laughed. Ryou, despite the pain flowing in his body, he helped Ichigo up and led her to the newly restored hospital. "Woah; neither of you are strong enough to walk."

"What do you suggest?" Ryou asked Kish.

"Hey, if you're realy sorry for attacking Earth, you'll fly these two to the hospital now," he said to the aliens. "You can help to girls."

"We're on it!" they shouted in unison. A couple picked up Ryou and Ichigo and floated through the sky to the hospital.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"He's so cute!" Kaguya cooed, looking at her new baby brother. "Whats his name mom?"

"Tori," Ichigo said. "His name is Tori."

Actually, there might be one more chapter after this. You might get lucky. Anyway, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


	28. Epilogue

Well, this story has now reached its end. I decided to give it an epilogue or what's going to happen to everyone. Hey, I was planning on making another one too. So sorry everyone, but I have officially stopped this story when the last letter will be typed. And that is going to be an O. So don't get your hopes up for another chapter or a sequel.

I do not own TMM. Riley is going to tell this whole chapter.

Well, I guess in the end, everything turned out fine. Heck, it's better than before.

Lets start with Skye; the leader. She never won Hatsu back. But got something better. Tasuke finally started warming up to her. She was so happy when he finally got it out. I remember her tears of happiness when she walked into the Café that day.

Hershey still acts like a kid. But it's her personality as acting like a kid that's made her strong. She's carefree and accepts herself for who she is. The way she was before, you could see she was covering something up; like her life was empty and meant nothing. But now that smile isn't fake, and you can tell her life is full.

Melon went back to America a couple years after the Mew Mew project. She seems happy and thankfully hasn't had any attacks. She told us she'd miss us all, but she knew her true home was America. I can always picture her with a smile on her face as she happily lives her life with her old friends, but never forgetting the ones she made here in Japan.

Melanie has finally gotten over her first lost love. She's found someone else and a career she never thought she'd like. Science is one of her knew priorities. She said she used to hate it, but this whole new experience for her must've nudged her in the direction of her true goal.

Coco got into a punk band. As the lead singer, she has a lot of work she has to do if she ever wants to make it big. Yes, she still loves Tama. She tries to spend every moment with him. And Tama doesn't ever leave her side! She finally found her father, or the secret everyone had tried to keep from her. Her father actually died months after leaving the family. She still looks sad, but you can see that a big weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Ashley went to her first dance with Nanba. She still doesn't talk to many people, but when she finally opened up, she wouldn't stop talking! She's tried to forget her father's death and remember he's still with her inside of her. So far, it doesn't seem to be working. But she'll live life to the fullest someday.

The aliens; Kabushin and Kyara disappeared after the final battle. Know one really knows what happened to them. But I know one day, they'll pop up again.

All the other old Mew's are doing great! My dad's recovery was slow, but he's finally back to normal. My mom practically gave him a bear-hug when he was all better. I think it would've put him back in the hospital.

All of the kids of the Mew Mew's are doing great too. Nanba's youngest brother said his first word. And Toshiba said his first word too. I believe it was something along the lines of Mew Mew.

As for Yuki and I, we've been getting along great. My feelings for her haven't changed since the day I told her. Well, they have, but I've grown to love her even more. We're talking about marriage already! We're only high schoolers! But otherwise, these talks are just quick discussions.

And to think, this whole project started with my dad. In fact, this whole project started with a battle. The battle to determine whether my siblings and I would have been born. The battle for Ichigo's heart.

Wow! That is the last of this story you will ever hear. Unless, I do become a writer and mention my earlier works. But anyway, this story is officially through. And like I promised. Thank you all my readers now and later for supporting me. But to keep my promise at the beginning! And as I always say, read and review, over and out. -Nibzo


End file.
